Choosing between love and lust
by nesievamp
Summary: Bella, gorgeous and smart high-school girl, and Edward god-like, every girls dream. They make a deal. Will it lasts? Love, lust, desires,sex..Lemons! Rated m for lang. and lemons Cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story, maybe it won't be much, but i'll give my best.**

**The story will be in English, and i apologize in advance for making mistakes, coz English is not my native language.**

**Plot : Meet high-school Bella, gorgeous, smart, witty, confident and everybody wants her. Edward is god like, famous, but shy and keeps to himself. But all girls want him. Follow them through their high school days as they cope with the love, lust, sex, desires and everything that is there in Forks High. Sparks fly but will they surrender to emotions….or not?**

**Still don't have music for this chapter, but there will be some in future chapters.**

**Let's get to the story. I hope u will like it. **

**BPOV**

Phoenix. 2 am. Still no sleep. Ah, this heat is too much sometimes. I really love sun, but from all of this sweat I'm having all over my body, I think I'm going to explode. Or is it nervous? Could be both..Tomorrow, or better say today, I'm flying to Forks to live with my father Charlie. Ever since my mom remarried, she has been all floppy-doppy about her new husband Phill. I liked Phill, he is a good guy, he is a minor baseball league player and he travels a lot. Then my mom, Renee, misses him , so I decided, that I will go to the Forks to start my senior year, so she could be happy.

It's good decision, from one side, and from another I am very sad. I have a life here, all of my friends are here and I'm going to miss them. Renee left Forks with me, when I was 2 years old, and I didn't know anyone back there..except for Charlie of course…

Since I was getting no sleep at all, I decided to finish my packing completely….i put the rest of the things that I bought with Renee for Forks, being that the weather there is completely different from here…Raining all the time…ah well what now, I'm not changing my mind… I will finish my 2 left years there and then hopefully get enrolled in some good college…..

I'm happy that I'm leaving Phoenix, only because I just got through bad break- up and I just wonna forget about it and start fresh new….Josh and I were together for 2 years. He was the most popular guy in the school and he got my attention instantly. We were great couple, he was my first everything and I loved him dearly…I am 6,2 tall, long mahogany hair, big brown eyes, full pink lips and had every curve in its right place. I was hot and was aware of it…but I wasn't full of myself because of it, I was normal. Josh was taller than me, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and beautiful, with hint of baby face…all the girls fell for him, they wanted him, but he wanted me. That is until I caught him fucking my best friend behind school bleachers. Since then, I haven't said a word to him and her. I knew she was lusting after him for so long, now she can have him and his cock, I don't care. I can't say that it didn't hurt me, coz it did, but the moment I found out I was going to Forks, I stopped caring… I'm Bella fucking Swan and I'm not gonna let myself get hurt againg. Not gonna happen..

In the morning, Renee escorted me to the airport and we said our goodbyes. I'm going to miss my mom very much…she was not only my mom, but my best friend. In Phoenix I was the mature one, I took care of everything, so she will have to adjust to life without me. I promised to call her as soon as I get to Forks. With that she kissed me good-bye and I left.

When I landed, of course Charlie was waiting for me with a police cruiser. God, I hated that car…Charlie in Forks is known as a chief of police, so of course he was standing there with the full uniform on himself. He still looked the same as the last time I saw him, two years ago.

"Hey Bells, looking great", Charlie sad, while hugging me. I love his nick name for me, Bells.

"Hey Ch.. Dad, you look great too. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you. I though that will change, now with the Sue around and stuff.." I trailed of…He never liked when I called him by his name.

He just shrugged "Everything is the same Bells, so no reason for me to change. Besides, Sue likes me how I am" he said smirking.

"I bet she does" I winked at him. Sue Clearwater, was a wife of Charlie's friend Harry, but he died 3 years ago, from heart attack. She has two kids, Leah and Seth.

"Hey Bells, I knew we said, we were going to talk about cars when you get here and I know that you saved money, but I kinda got you to it…Well…you know my friend Billie Black from La Push? Well…"

"Just say it Dad" I insisted, seeing that he was nervous.

"I bough you a car. We agreed about the price, it was his for years but no one wanted to drive it, so I wanted that to be my gift to you."

"What car is it? Is it new?" I asked

"No, it's a red old Chevy truck. It's an old machine, but it works great. She's a beast, trust me."

"Wow, thanks Dad. You really shouldn't have. I'm really touched. You're great Dad. I really missed you." I was really shocked by his gesture.

"I missed you too Bells, and trust me it was no problem. I just want you to feel comfortable around here, and I won't be able to drive you around because of my job."

Charlie's job was his wife, mistress and a lover. Well it was until Sue showed up.

"It's ok Dad, I understand. Really thank you. So now I have one gift for you in return.

I learned how to cook, so I will help you feed healthy every day. That way you will save money and your health." I said smiling, because he was always eating at the diner.

"I thought I was taking my daughter in my house, not a nutritionist and a consultant with finances." He looked at me knowingly

"I know Dad, I'm just saying. Gees…" I said smiling

The rest of the ride to Forks past in comfortable silence, but that's just how Charlie and I work. He doesn't talk much and is very shy with the emotions. And still, him and like are lot alike. I got my hair and eye color from him and my character. But usually people tell me that I'm pure mix of my parents.

Charlie pulled in front of his house, house that will be mine for the next two years, and took my stuff to help me carry them in my room. The house looked the same, so was my room. Blue walls, twin sized bed with purple sheets. Desk and chair and closet, along with the rest of the stuff that filled my room. I noticed a big red Chevy truck that my father told me about that is mine now. I flied down to check on him. It was great, I appsolutely loved it. Ah my truck. I got in and started to look around. Leather seats, that smelled of alcohol and cigars, big cabin, radio, cd player…

"So I'll take it you like it?" Charlie asked while leaning on a front door, dragging me out of my observing.

"Yeah, I love it. It's great, feels so strong. Can I take a ride?"

"Sure, just be careful and hurry up. I'm taking you to diner, for a dinner." He said with a small smile

"Ok, see you soon" I said and started and engine. It roared to life and scared me of how loud it was. I pulled of my driveway and started driving. Charlie was right. She really is a beast. And I liked it because it suited me. After driving for a while I noticed that everything around here is green. I came to conclusion that green is definitely not my favorite color. Along the way I passed the diner, so I called Charlie and told him to come and meet me here.

As we entered, all the eyes snapped to us. Actually, they were staring at me. I didn't mind the attention but this was really uncomfortable. The waitress soon came at our table and we ordered some food. While we were eating, we chatted some more.

"So Bells, tell me, how has life been going on in Phoenix, got any boyfriend?" Charlie asked

"Um…life has been good, I made a lot of friends there, and ….um..no…I don't have a boyfriend…anymore."I said blushing

"Anymore? So that means you had someone back there? Um..are you guys…um..still in contact or..?"

"Um.. Dad, are we going to talk about boys?" I asked feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to explain to my father WHAT exactly happen with Josh and who Josh is.

"Um, no, probably not. I'm sorry" he said feeling just as uncomfortable as me.

Just in a moment as I was going to respond to him, someone interrupted us.

"Um, excuse me Chief Swan? I'm sorry for interrupting, but I saw that you were here with your daughter, and I know you said she would come soon, so I just wanted to introduce myself."

She extended her arm and I shook it."Hi Isabella, my name is Angela Weber it's nice to meet you. I heard you will be starting school tomorrow, and I thought I should get to meet you, so I could help you tomorrow on your first day, if you'd like."

"Hi Angela, it's nice to meet you too. It's just Bella." I looked at her. She had long black curly hair and glasses on. She looks nice.

"I appreciate your help for tomorrow, it means a lot to me." I smiled to her

"It's no problem at all, I know how first days can get. I remember when that happened to me."

"Yeah, well thanks again, it will be easier then. Which year are you? You seem like junior." She did seem like it.

"Yes I'm junior." She said smiling to me.

"Well me too. I hope that we will have some classes together."

"I hope too. Well, I'm sorry again for interrupting", she turned to my father, who just nodded his head, " I'll see you tomorrow. By Bella, Chief Swan" she turned and left

"By Angela, and thanks again" I yelled after her

"You should hang out with her, she is a good child. Her family is great. I like them" ,Charlie said.

"Yeah, she seems great. How do you know them?"

"This is a small town Bells, everyone knows everyone and everything. I had never had a problem with that kid or her family. Which I can't say for the half of your school though." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Be careful tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, Dad don't worry."

After we finished, we came home. I went straight to my room, to unpack I get ready for tomorrow. I got out the stuff I prepared to wear and put them aside. I quickly took my towel and my night gown, along with my tooth brush and went to take a shower.

After I was finished, I went to bed, hoping to get some sleep, so I could be fresh for my first day of school.

**EPOV**

A loud knock woke me up from my sleep. Ung, a fucking headache…too much alcohol last night.

"Wake up brother dear, it's a beautiful Sunday morning…well noon actually" Alice said bursting into my room.

"Alice, what is the rule for Sundays?" I love my sister, but in times like this I hated her very much.

"Yeah I know, no waking up, before 3, no disturbing, blab la bla, but you don't understand how important day it is today, and that for I need you today, sober and awake"

I rolled on the other side " Go away Alice, I don't fucking care how important day it is today, I need my sleep. You know I'm not your only brother, go disturb Emmett. Or you can go to your Jazzy. Just leave me alone" I yelled

"Well first, since your up for arguing, yes you are not my only brother, and yes I have my Jazzy, but Emmett is at Rosalie's house, and they were to fucking loud for this house and my Jazzy got wasted last night, so I took care of him, and left him sleeping, he needs his rest. You on the other hand, need to get up, so I could take you shopping. A Chief Swan's daughter came into town and she will be starting school tomorrow and I'm planning on making her my best friend and your girlfriend. So brother dear, GET UP"

That got my attention " Girlfriend? What the fuck are you talking about? I don't need a girlfriend. I get a lot of ass thank you very much"

"Really Edward? Lot of ass from Jessica and Loren. You need to find love, and when you do, you will thank me. I have a feeling that you will soon meet your soul mate"

"I don't need a soul mate, I'm only 17 for fucks sake. Now go away so I can have my sleep"

"Go take a shower, breakfast is already done, so come down and meet me and we can go. I'll get your clothes set on your bed, hurry up"

With a lot of struggling, I took my shower . As I got out of my bathroom and put on a dark washed jeans and black shirt, put my black Chucks on, some Ray Bans and I was ready to go. Hair messy as always, girls loved it, sex hair , as they called it. There is nothing I could do to tame it, so I left it like that.

" I see you finally decided to join us, your highness" Alice said, using mocking tone.

"Hurry with your breakfast, and get your ass in the Volvo, I want to get there as soon as possible."

God, what the hell did I ever do to deserve this…I finished my breakfast and went to meet Alice in the car.

When we got to the mall I asked her " Alice, our parents know we are here?"

"Of course, I told them this morning, before they left for work. Why?"

"Just curios…no reason…did they tell you anything 'bout last night?"

"Yeah they asked if you and Emmett got wasted and if you behaved"

Ever since, last month, when Emmett and I went to Jessica's party, they've been checking up on us. That party rocked, I think that whole Forks was there. We got drunk, some kids got some drugs in, chaos came in and half of the party finished in police station. Our parents found me and my brother half naked, completely drunk and with no clue where we are. Rose broke up with Emmett the next day thinking that he cheated on her, which he didn't, so it's their reconciliation period now. They've been fucking like bunnies since then. I hooked up with Jessica that night, that off I remember, but found myself woke up next to naked Loren. I still don't know what happened then.

"What did you tell them about party last night?"

"Not much, told them you were ok, and they believed me. I didn't tell them about Jessica giving you a head. I don't think they need that kind of information, don't you think?"

"How in the hell do you know about it?" Of course, she is Alice. That little pixie knows everything.

"Let's just say, you weren't that silent as you thought you were. Well neither was she…."she trailed off.

"She told you? God, I'm going to kill her for not keeping her mouth shut. " I was really getting pissed

"What, you thought that famous Edward Cullen, keeps his sex life a secret? Sorry brother dear, this is Forks. Everybody know that Jessica have you head last night. And you ate her pussy…yuck Edward, how could you? Even if I was bi or gay I would never fuck her, not even touch her. I really don't understand you"

"I had to return the favor, now hadn't i? Besides, she is good at giving a blow job."

With that I finished the subject.

"Now why do I need new clothes for?"

After we got home from the mall, with hundreds of bags, I went to my room to relax with some music. Just as I was setting my ipod and finding some Radiohead song, Emmett bursted into my room.

"Hey Eddie, what's up? I heard little pixie took you shopping today. That must be a lot of fun, good you are alive man"

"Fuck off Emmett. And my name is _Edward_, not Eddie. I told you hundreds of times not to call me like that." I growled

"And yes I'm alive, it wasn't that scary"

"Yeah yeah I know whatever. So how did you survive after last night? Man, Rosie was ridding me all night long, I totally missed everything that happened at the party. Not that I complain though" he said laughing

"I heard Jessica gave you a head. So you got some action last night. You return the favor?"

"You too Em? God…. Well you know me, always the gentleman. She was so dripping wet just from giving me head, I just helped her get her release" I smirked

When I saw just how wet she was I couldn't ignore her, I am a man. Not that she was any special, she smelled like baby powder and some flowers, no sign of a girl there. She got off and she was happy. I got my release too but it wasn't mind blowing. All of the girls here are the same, no one got my attention, and all they wanted is to fuck. So that's what I gave to them. And everybody's happy. Until recently. I started feeling that something is missing in my life and that I needed it like air. I need passion, desire, hot touches, mind blowing orgasms… I needed more action. And I couldn't have it with none of these girls here. Like I said, they were all the same. Though I wanted to keep my sex life on low, I hated when everybody talked and knew about it. I was hot and wanted. Girls threw themselves at me. I never needed to chaise them. And I enjoyed it. Emmett dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I fucked her once, and it was nothing special. Thank god I have my Rosie, I am a big guy and having a lots of sex I what I do. Imagine having to fuck someone you don't like fucking. Man, my hand would fall off" he said

I had to laugh " Well then it's a good thing you have Rosalie". Rosalie was a cold hearted bitch, but she loved my brother and I was thankful for that. She keeps him in line. She was also Jaspers twin sister.

"Well I gotta go, Mom needs some help in the garden. Jasper called, said to call him. Has some news to share. See ya later, bitch." With that he left

I was wandering what kind of new Jasper has. News always means booze. We've been best friends since we were kids. He answered on a first ring.

"_What's up motherfucker, long time no see" _he said

"Fuck off bitch, it's been less than 24 hours. So what kind of news you've got for me?"

"_Well I've got a couple. First, and that one is an actual news. Alice told me, new girl came to town. She said it's Chief Swan's daughter and that she is hot. How does she knows that is out of my mind. She has been planning on making her, her new best friend and she wants to put you two together. Man, I seriously don't understand, how does she know that, but the claims that she is your soul mate. Just like her and i."_

"Yeah, I know that man, she took me shopping this morning, for new clothes for me, says I need to impress her. She didn't even meet her… she's losing her mind Jasper."

"_I don't know E man, but that's all she talks about. I guess we'll see tomorrow. About the other news, I got some old scotch, it was my granddad's it's perfect man. I'm feeling like tasting it before school tomorrow. You know, start fresh and all that shit."_

"Sounds great man, I think that's exactly what I need. I'll meet you there at 9."

"_Ok, see ya man."_

Jasper is a life savior. Some more booze, to replace the one from last night and try to possibly forget about everything and to relieve some stress to, as Jasper said, start fresh tomorrow. With that I grab my keys and my phone, and speeded down to my Volvo. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first chapter was posted, I am working on this story, hoping to finish it in normal time. Again, sorry for mistakes, I don't have my beta, I'm all alone in this. First day of school for Bella, let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to S.M. I'm just desperately in love with Edward. On with the story**

**BPOV**

When morning came, I was happy that I at least got some good night sleep, like I was hoping for. I was doubting that first, since I don't sleep well when I'm changing the climate. When I turned off the alarm clock I went to take a shower , brush my teeth and do all the other things that you do in bathroom. After that I went to my room to find something that I want to wear. I didn't have all the fancy clothes with the desiners names on them, but I was happy with the things that I've got. I took my favorite tight jeans that clung to my body perfectly, white button up shirt and black jacket. I don't usually wear heels, but this one were nice to my feet and I could actually walk on them. I being very clumsy, always avoid heels or anything that could get me to hospital. I put my hair in lose curls, added some mascara on my lashes, lip gloss and I was ready to go. After grabbing my thing for school, I came down to kitchen and found out that the house is empty. Hmm Charlie must have left for work already. Good thing, because I'm very nervous, on my first day. I was feeling to sick to have any normal breakfast so I took granola bar and left for school, I will have to be there early any way.

When I came to the parking lot of Forks High School, I parked my car on a place that was empty. Actually half of the lot was empty, because it was too early for school to start. I looked around and noticed one part of the school that was empty and I decided to go there, because it didn't seem like it was for students. Part of it, yes. But not classroom or anything.

Being that is cold outside and it's raining, I felt very happy when I entered the place and it was very worm. There was a small woman sitting behind huge desk, surrounded with all kinds of flowers and bunch of papers. I approached her slowly.

"Excuse me, um It's my first day here and …" she didn't let me finish

"Oh dear, you must be Isabella Swan, right? We've been expecting you" oh lord, I bet you did, whole town did, due to Charlie's big mouth

"Yes, that would be me" I said

She went behind her desk to look for some more papers. I was wondering how many papers are there.

"Oh, yes, here there are", she giggled, "this is the map of the school, so you could know where your classes are, and these are the sign papers, that you will give to each of your professors, so they could sign them for you. You will bring them to me after school. And this is your schedule for your classes. Good luck today Isabella, I hope you will like it here" she said smiling

"Thank you, and I hope I will like it here too. Goodbye"

When I got to the parking lot, I noticed that it already filling up. Near school was beautiful shining Volvo, and next to him was parked red BMW M3. I wondered who was driving those cars. In Phoenix, almost everybody was driving some very expensive car, so I wasn't suppressed to see them here.

I entered the school and looked on my map and schedule to look for my first class and where it is. It was English and it was in building 3. Lucky, it was near. I entered classroom and there were only cople of students already at their seats. I took seat in the back, not wanting to draw attention. Just as I was getting comfortable, Angela approached me with some girl who had light brown curly hair and was dressed very sultry.

"Hey Bella, how are you. Everything fine, you managed this morning?"

"I'm fine Angela, thank you. Yes I managed everything, it wasn't problem at all. The lady at the desk told me everything."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Cop is very nice woman. She is nice to everyone."

Girl next to Angela cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, this is my friend Jessica. Jessica this is Bella Swan. She just moved to Forks."

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Jessica said." Angela told me that she met you at the diner yesterday. How are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's ok. I like it. It's quiet and peaceful. Totally different from Phoenix."

"Damn, that's some hot piece of meat there. What's your name beautiful?" A boy with the blond hair and baby face asked, looking at me. I noticed that Jessica girl was shooting daggers at him. Hmm, looks like she's got herself some competition, I thought to myself, smirking.

"First of all, asshole, I'm not some piece of meat for you, so don't you dare looking at me like that. And my name is Bella." I said

"Fiesty, aren't we? Well I like 'em just like that. My name is Mike Newton ,beautiful. What ever you need I'll be here for you sugar. You want some school tour?" he asked winking at me

"No, thanks, I've got that covered." God why doesn't he leave me alone?

"Mike, I think you should go. I'll talk to you later, in private." With that she took a seat in front of me, ignoring everybody else

"Bella, I'm sorry for this, it's just well not many new students come to this school, so they are all excited. You are fresh news."

"Yeah, I know, it's ok, you don't need to appologise. I'm ok." I said smiling to her

"You will sit at launch with us right?"

"Of course Angela, don't worry."

"Great, than it's a deal" she said smiling.

She wanted to say something else, but professor entered the classroom so all the talking stopped. He introduced to the class, Mr. Brandon was his name, and he put me in front of whole classroom to introduce myself. I blushed at first, but then after little pep talk with myself I was calm and stedy.

The rest of the classes passed the same, some teachers did the same as Mr. Brandon, some didn't, but it was ok all in all. Angela had two more classes with me, but helped me find my locker and the rest of the classrooms. I started to like this girl, more and more. She was shy but firm, had her group of friends, and didn't give a damn what others said about her.

When launch came, I was happy, I was starving, since I had only had one granola bar this morning. I took what I wanted to eat and took my tray of food to the table where Angela was. She was with four more friends and introduced me to all of them. While I was eating, I noticed group of five the most beautiful people sitting together at the table that was closesed to the window. First one was bulky, muscle guy with dark short hair and beautiful face. He was sitting next to long blond haired girl, who looked liked she stepped out of the magazine. She was gorgeous. He had only eyes for her. Next to her, was a blond haired guy, with his surf style and he was beautiful and looked little like gorgeous blond girl. Wander if they are related. He was speaking to a pixie like girl, who was sitting on his lap. She had short dark hair, that went in all directions. She too was beautiful and was dressed form the magazine. Looks like that two of them are also a thing. Sure, they are all beautiful, but when my eyes landed on fifth member, their beauty faded away. He was gorgeous, god like, Adonis himself. He took my breath away. I have never seen more beautiful person than him. His messy bronzed hair, in total mess, looked like sex hair, like he just got up from long night of hot sexin' and lovin'. God, maybe he did, looking like did. His face was something I could be looking whole my life and never get tired. Strong firm jaw and piercing green emerald eyes. My panties got wet, just from looking at his eyes. While I was ogoling him, his emerald eyes turned in my direction and looked me straight in my brown eyes. Oh my god, I though that I was lost before, but now…I'm drowning. His eyes were so deep I thought I could look at his soul if a wanted to. His full pink kissable lips, turned into beautiful crocked smile and I was done. Mission, getting panties soaking wet: DONE. God what is this man doing to me? I turned to Angela, his gaze was too much for me.

"Angela, how are those kids over there at that desk?" I showed in their direction

"The big dark haired guy is Emmett Cullen and blond girl next to him is Rosalie. They are thing. Emmett used to be the biggest player until he met her. Next to Rosalie is Jasper Withlock, her twin brother", just as I thought," and girl on his lap is Alice Cullen. They are thing also. And the last, is Edward Cullen, every girls dream. Well except mine."

"Why is he sitting alone, he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Edward? No, you see, he doesn't date. He just sleeps with girls. Jessica here is a living proof."

"Thanks Angela for pointing" Jessica said, clearly insulted. "She is right, Edward Cullen doesn't date. Hell knows I've tried, but nothing. I think that he wants to date me, just he doesn't know yet. I'll have to prove it to him yet." she said proudly.

Hmm, so a player. Didn't think he was different. Well maybe I could play with him for a while, since I'm not into relationships now. I'll have to work on that. Imagine all the things he could do to me, and how pleased I would be, when just his look gets my panties all wet. Luckily I was wearing jeans today.

After launch was over, Angela asked me what's my next class. I said biology. None of her friends had biology, so I went alone. When I got in, I went straight to professor and gave him my paper for him to sign. He told me to sit on the only place that wasn't occupied. And when I looked, I wanted to die right there and then. At the table was sitting no other but Adonis himself. Edward Cullen. I stumbled little but composed quickly and went to my seat. When I sat, and put my things away, I glanced on my left side and noticed Edward, groping hard the sides of the table and his face looked like he smelled something bad. I didn't smell bad, did i? No, it can't be me. Who knows what goes in that gorgeous head of his.

Professor started his lecturing and I noticed that I've already done that in Phoenix, I was in progressed program. I relaxed little, it wasn't so bad. I was afraid to look at Edward, but I could smell him. God his smell, like sun, lillans, and a boy, with a hint of a cologne. God, I'm losing myself here. I seriously need to get laid. It has been a while. His smell is intoxicating, I desperately wanted to jump his bones and fuck him in front of everyone. I wanted to claim him as mine. _Where did that come from? Claim him as yours? Get a grip Bella, you don't even know the guy!_ My mind was screaming. While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that the class was over. Just as I recovered from my thoughts, a velvety voice spoke " Um Bella? I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself before, my name is Edward Cullen"

Oh God, that voice, dripping sex. What I would give for that voice to take me to my highest peaks. _Get a grip Bella, he is waiting for an answer._

"Um..how..how do you know my name?" I was blushing now, great

He chuckled , "I think that the everyone knows your name, you are fresh new news here. Everyone talks about you"

"Oh, right. Um..but how do you know that I like being called Bella? You heard that too, through fresh news?" I asked smirking

That crooked smile was back, " Something like that. I was warned strictly no to call you Isabella." He said still smiling

Smug bastard "Well it's a good thing you learn fast" I said and got up from my seat.

"What class do you have next? Maybe I could escort you?"

Yes you could escort me to your car, so I could have my way with you.

"Um..its Gym. You could escort me if you want."

"Ok, I have a Spanish next, and it's along the way. Let's go."

We were walking slowly through corridors of school, and he didn't say a word. The silence was pleasant though. Everybody was looking at us now and he clearly didn't enjoy it.

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to make any pressure."

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked confused

"Well, everybody is looking at us, and I don't even know you, maybe.. I don't know… you don't want.." he stopped me by putting his finger on my mouth. God his touch, I'm getting wet again

"Silly Bella, I said I wanted to escort you , didn't I? everything is ok. We stop here, I'm headed on the other side. You'll be ok from here?"

"Yeah I think so, thanks again."

"No problem, see you later Bella" and with that he turned and left, leaving me a beautiful view of his ass. God, this man I perfect. This is not healthy. _Get a grip and go to the class. You'll think about his ass later._ Right, class. God, I hate gym.

When the school was over I went straight to my truck. Didn't want to linger here any more, I thought that I was going to explode. Gym was awful, I fell, hit my head and 3 other girls. And of course, I was blushing a lot. Just as I was about to enter the truck, a high pitched voice, talked to me.

"Bella, hi my name is Alice Cullen. I've been waiting all day long to finally meet you. Everybody talks about you and they were right. You are hot! "

"Um, hi Alice, nice to meet you too. What else have they've been saying about me? Only good stuff I hope?"

"Are you kidding me? They have been all lusting after you, ever since you walked through that door. You are fresh news here. I've been waiting for so long, to finally meet someone new." She said beaming at me.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day" I said smiling

"You have no idea. I have a feeling that we will be the best of friends. I like you"

Um sorry what?

"Um. thank you?" it got out as a question

"No problem. Oh, you should totally sit with us tomorrow at launch, I want you to meet everybody. It's not that that I don't like the guys who were with you today, it's just…they are not at my favorite people list. Well, except for Angela and that's another story. So, what do you say?"

"Umm, yeah , sure." I was little confused. This girl and her family rule this school. Why would she want me to sit with them?

'Excellent , than I will be seeing you tomorrow then. See ya" she waved and left bouncing to meet the other at the silver Volvo. Figures. Expensive cars suite them.

I looked once again and saw Edward gaze and I was starting to melt instantly. He was looking at with such intensity, like that he was trying to figure out my mind. Good think, he can't read minds, otherwise he would think I was some sort of a freak.

I dropped my gaze, instantly regretting and got into my truck. I needed to come home as soon as possible, Charlie would be waiting for me to make some dinner.

After everything was done, I checked my email, and told Renee how it was at school because I knew she was worried. I took a shower, picked out what to wear tomorrow and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of piercing green eyes.

**So, what you think? You like it so far? Should I continue? Reviews, reviews please ! I need to know, what you think !**

**Next chapter coming soon and in EPOV**


	3. Chapter 3

**First two chapters done. I'm progressing slowly yey **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, everything belongs to S.M. who gave me inspiration. I own just bracelet with Team Edward on it ,though.**

**I would like to thank all of you who put me on alert and who are reading my story. Thanks for your review ECISLove2010 it means so much to me! Really guys BIG TNANK YOU! Xxx**

**EPOV**

Alarm clock woke me up this morning instead of Alice, for which I was grateful , I wouldn't stand her high pitched voice right now. Jasper and I drank too much last night and again I have a fucking headache. After I took long shower I got dressed and went down for some breakfast. Everybody was down there and if I didn't know any better it looked like if was a family meeting.

"Oh Edward", my mother Esme said, " we've been waiting for you. We can start now. Your father and I wanted to tell you, that since it's new school year, we expect you three to be at your best behavior. We will not tolerate any more execs on your account. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear", three of us said

"Good, now when its settled, you can start with your breakfast. And don't be late for school" . With that she went to garage to join our father in the car and they left for work.

"Seriously dude, was that speech really necessary?" Emmett said

"Yes it was, and all thanks to you and this dumbass here" Alice said, pointing at me

"Give us a break Alice, like you're innocent in this story? Do they know you're fucking Jasper?"

"Oh man, gross, I really didn't need to know that about my little sis and my best friend" Emmett said. "Look, I'm not even hungry any more. Way for killing the mood, _Eddie_".

"Shut up Emmett and eat that, lunch is hours away. And yes Edward, mom knows about me and Jasper. Dad only knows that I'm on a pill, he helped me with that." Alice said

"Yeah, whatever. Are you driving with me?"

"Yes please, I still didn't finish everything that I need with my Porsche, so you will be my ride today." Alice said

"Ok, lets' go" I was really getting impatient. I really shouldn't be, but I had some strange feeling.

When we got to the parking lot, I noticed big, red old Chevy truck, parked in a middle of a lot. I noticed it, because I knew every car here and who it belonged to, but this truck I saw for the first time. I was wandering who's car is that.

"Edward, you remember why we went shopping yesterday? It's because of the new girl Isabella Swan, you must impress her. I'm sooo happy that I could finally meet her. I heard with Angela yesterday and she told me that she met Isabella at the diner, with her father. Angela said, that she is very nice and beautiful. Also said that we should never call her Isabella, just Bella. I like it though, Bella. It's beautiful name. Don't you think?" Alice said all of that in one breath

_Bella. Bella. Hmm it sounds nice._ Maybe she is beautiful after all.

"Alice, for the hundreds of times I'm not going to impress anybody. What is she, fucking queen of England or what?" I was getting angry

"Whatever Edward, but you'll thank me, you'll see!" with that she left and jumped in Jaspers waiting arms. That motherfucker looked like he didn't get wasted last night at all and was always happy around Alice. Emmett was of course already sulking Rosalie's face off. All that PDA makes me sick.

"Hey dude, what's the face? Is that a way to impress the new girl?" Jasper asked laughing

"I'm not going to _try_ to impress anyone , one look from her would be enough. I mean look at me. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. Girls trough themselves at me, not the other way round. Got it bitch? Now let's go"

As soon as we entered the school I was surrounded by all the girls. They were looking at me, searching for my attention by showing their cleavages of pulling their skirts higher. I've slept with all of them. They can't show me nothing new.

Classes started and everyone was talking about this _new girl_. She is only special because she is new to town. But I was intrigued. On my third class I heard some rumors.

"Dude, I heard that Mike Newton put some moves on this new chic. I gotta tell you, she is hot, like hot hot hot ! I would bang her all night long. She is feisty man, she told Newton literally to fuck off."

"I bet the Mike liked that a lot" the other was laughing

Lunch came and I was sitting with my friends at the table that we usually occupy. Everybody was still talking about Bella Swan. I noticed that atmosphere changed and the voices grew louder. I started searching the reason for it. And than I saw her.

She was beautiful, gorgeous. Long brown hair with long curls at the end, deep brow chocolate eyes that were at the moment looking at mine. She was something I have never seen before in my life. She was goddess. My pants instantly grew tighter. I wanted to go over there at her table and ravish her, claim her. I saw that she was still looking at me and I gave her my best crooked grin. She blushed and too quickly turned her gaze away. I used that moment to look at her some more. Not only she was beautiful to call her goddess but she had a body as one. All the right curves in its right places. She had full round breasts that I imagined bouncing while she rode my cock. And pretty pink full kissable lips that I would like to lick and I imagined that around my hard…._Snap out of it Cullen, everybody are going to see that you got hard from just one look at this girl_, my mind was screaming. I was getting really painfully hard I had to control myself.

Alice noticed that I was struggling. "You all right over there, brother dear?" she smirked

No, Alice, I'm not, I want to ravish the new girl with such intensity you have no idea. O yeah and you were right, she is hot as hell and I will be thanking you later.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine." I said trying to sound normal. 'Why would you think I'm not all right?"

" Well I saw you looking at Bella Swan over there and suddenly your face changed, like that something was up. Or like you're struggling with something" she said still smirking

"Our Eddie boy, got a boner just looking at the new chick. I gotta tell ya, if I wasn't with Rosie and if she and I haven't been fucking like bunnies, I would definitely hit that!" he said pointing with his head at Bella.

Rosie smacked him on his head. "Ouch baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything wrong, you know you are the only one for me."

"You better be telling the truth Emmett Cullen, or I swear to God I won't be forgiving you this time." Rosalie said

Jasper looked at me " You ok man? You really look weird"

"I'm fine Jazz" I spate at him

Great, _now everybody now about your boner. Way to make an impression Cullen_.

When the bell rang I got up and went to my class. I had no intentions of waiting for any of them, especially not after this.

I got in the classroom among the first. I usually sat alone, no one worked with me, I was best on my own. Just as I was trying to solve my problem with Bella in my head, I saw her entering the room. _Oh God kill me now. She cannot be here, I'm going to lose myself if she comes here._ For irony to be little bit bigger, the only free spot was next to me. _God noooo_…No such luck, she gave professor her paper and came straight to my desk and set next to me. Her smell enveloped me instantly. She smelled like heaven, freesia and strawberries. _Fuuuuck, talking about getting hard…_I had to grip the sides of table, to keep myself from ravishing her on a spot. Imagine what kind of a scene would that be.

She was quiet during the class and as soon as professor started lecturing I saw her relax. Perhaps she knew all of this. I've heard that she was smart. I regain some self control and decided that I'm not going to be a pussy and talk to the girl. She'll think I'm some kind of a freak. The class was over, so here is my chance.

" Um Bella? I'm sorry I didn't introduced myself before, my name is Edward Cullen"

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I was lost. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I saw her composing herself and then she answered

"Um..how..how do you know my name?" she was blushing now, beautiful shade of pink and her voice was beautiful

I chuckled , "I think that the everyone knows your name, you are fresh new news here. Everyone talks about you"

"Oh, right. Um..but how do you know that I like being called Bella? You heard that too, through fresh news?" she asked smirking. Smart and feisty indeed.

I smiled " Something like that. I was warned strictly no to call you Isabella." I said

"Well it's a good thing you learn fast" she smirked and got up from her seat.

_She is leaving Cullen, not good sign._

"What class do you have next? Maybe I could escort you?"

She thought for a moment but then said "Um..its Gym. You could escort me if you want." she said looking down. Oh God don't hide those eyes from me. _Pussy much Cullen?_

"Ok, I have a Spanish next, and it's along the way. Let's go."

Control, control, control. We were walking slowly and in silence. I was a bit uncomfortable but not because she was with me, but because I was trying to control myself and not lead her to the parking lot and straight to my car._ Get a grip Cullen, control._

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to make any pressure." Bella said. I didn't understand, she thinks she bothers me. God if she only knew that it's completely the opposite.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked

"Well, everybody is looking at us, and I don't even know you, maybe.. I don't know… you don't want…" I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips. _God so soft, so kissable, fuck I'm getting hard again._

"Silly Bella, I said I wanted to escort you , didn't I? Everything is ok. We stop here, I'm headed on the other side. You'll be ok from here?" I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I need to compose myself.

"Yeah I think so, thanks again." She said sounding little sad. Could it be that she wanted to stay with me more? _Maybe in your head Cullen. I mean look at her. She is a goddess._

"No problem, see you later Bella" and with that I turned and left for my class. I didn't want to look back at Bella, because I would do something I would regret later I'm sure of that.

When I got to my Spanish, Emmet was there, waiting for me. He has been asking me all the kinds of stupid questions and draw B+E in a heart. He is such a child. I didn't believe when I saw that, he is such a girl.

When the classes were over I went to my Volvo to meet with my family. Jasper said he will be waiting for me tonight, to "_check on some more news"_ as he said it. More booze will get my mind of Bella Swan and her sinful body. Just as I was about to get into my car I noticed Alice standing and talking with no other, but Bella Swan.

Alice was beaming and bouncing up and down, guess she is has already made friends with her. I saw that they finished their conversation and Bella turned to look at me.

I froze instantly. Those deep brown eyes were gazing into mine and I was dying to know what is she thinking, does she like me? Did she sense the sexual connection between us? Does she know I want her?

Alice approached me just at that moment. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Alice, and please drag Emmett here because I swear it they don't stop right now…"

Alice stopped me " Emmett Cullen, get your fucking ass in this car right now, or I will tell mom and dad about the party!" she yelled

Emmett was at the car instantly " You wouldn't dare pixie, you're just jealous"

"Jealous of you for groping Rosalie? Please, who do you think I am?"

I tuned them out as I drove to our house. The rest of the night I spent thinking what the fuck is going on with me and why did I react like that? She is different, from any other girl I have ever met. I need to figure out how control myself around her otherwise I will lose my mind. I got my phone and my keys and went to Jasper's house to work on that "news".

**Sooo, what do you think? You like it so far? Should I continue? **

**Click the review so I could know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three chapters in one day, wohoo I didn't see that one coming. Thank you so much guys for reading this story, it's my first fan fic and I have no experience in this, so whether you read it or review it, means a lot to me. Big thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to S.M. However, Edward owns me !**

**BPOV**

I was starting to get nervous as I got closer to school. Today at lunch I will be sitting with _him._ I dreamt of him last night and the dream was soo real and it was so intense and beautiful, I never wanted it to end. Just as we were about to do the deed, my alarm beeped. I seriously hate that thing.

The parking lot was already full but I found free space. Silver Volvo was already there, which means Edward is here. _Gooood my knees are already shaking just at the thought_.

I entered the school and went straight to my class. This morning I had a little pep talk and decided that I will seduce Edward Cullen. I knew he was a player but I'm not looking for some relationship, just for some fun. And I'm 100% sure, that he will give that to me. So, I wore a skirt today. With heels. Of course no cleavage, because my rule is or you show your legs or your tits. Never both. And it worked with me.

When I entered the classroom I was surprised to see Alice there. I still didn't know who is with me in my classes. She waved and smiled and I went to her.

"Would you like to sit with me today Bella?" she asked in her high-pitched voice

"Sure Alice, thank you. I didn't know if we had some classes together." I said honestly

"Well it's just the beginning, you'll learn . By the way I love the way you dressed today, that skirt look good on you. Lucky for you, you have great legs to show" she said looking at my skirt

I blushed a little. If only she knew why I did that "Thanks, well it's not common for me to wear a skirt or heels for that matter, but today I wanted to try. No rain, so I thought…" I said still blushing. Will she know that I'm lying?

"It's not raining here all the time you know? We have some days without rain" she winked at me

"I'm crazy for fashion, I love to shop clothes, I love to design them and I couldn't help but look at you. You seem to know the fashion. You brought all of these stuff from Phoenix?"

"Yeah, mostly. I didn't have time here for shopping, not that I love it very much, but I do like to be dressed nicely"

She was instantly bouncing on her seat and her eyes got wide " Oh my god, we definitely must go shopping together, we must buy you new clothes. I know just the place, they have great stuff, please Bella let's go I promise you won't regret it"

She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, we will go shopping. How does this weekend sound for you?"

"Excellent, oh I am soo happy. I will call Rose and us three will go with my car, it will be done by Friday."

I didn't get to answer her, because professor got into the classroom and started to lecture. Whole day passed in a blur I don't even remember what I was doing, I was just dragging myself from classroom to classroom. I was like that, because I didn't catch a sign of Edward Cullen.

I held my hopes high because I will be sitting with his sister and friends on lunch. I entered cafeteria slowly and my eyes immediately started to look for him. Yes, he was here. My mood changed for better. God, he is so beautiful, my truly Sex God. _Yes, Sex God, I like it._ Everyone was at that table and they were all relaxed. It seems like they were making jokes on Edwards account. _Wonder what that thing is all about?_

Alice caught my gaze and waved me to come and join her. I took my food and instantly I wasn't hungry anymore. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't speak. I could just stare at him and admire his beauty. I pushed myself slowly and came to their table. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey Bella, come, sit here next to me" Alice said. When I did, she continued " I want you to meet everyone, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett my brother, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin and Edward, my other brother. Guys, this is Bella Swan"

They all smiled at me and said their hellos. Even Rosalie. They all told me that she is cold hearted bitch, but she smiled at me. _Weird._ I noticed that Edward didn't say a word or not even nodded his head. He just stared at me and I noticed that his piercing green eyes darkened with lust. The way he was looking at me, could be only described as lust. _God is it possible, maybe I'm imagining things._ Quickly he composed himself and his eyes returned to his beautiful green color. He dropped my gaze and started eating his lunch. _Get a grip Bella, act normal._

"So, Bella, how do you like it here so far? I must say, you made here quite a mess, every guy here has been walking with a boner since you came" Emmet said laughing.

I blushed instantly

" Don't mind him Bella, he is always like that" Alice said.

"No, it's ok" I was laughing a little as well " I like it here, it's completely different from my school in Phoenix. This place is different. I can't say that I don't miss the heat, though." I said remembering heat and sweat, which brought me to Edward and his hot touches that I'm longing for.

"So, Bella, got any boyfriend back there?" Jasper asked. I noticed that he quickly glanced at Edward and then back at me. I saw Edward tensed.

"No, I don't. Actually I broke up with my boyfriend recently. It…uh… didn't work." I said blushing. I didn't want to tell them the whole story. Edward instantly relaxed, I saw that his fists are relaxed now. He was smiling slightly . I guess he was glad I was single.

"Uh, not good. Now all those guys with boners will have a damn good reason to jump on you. You should keep that a secret" Emmett said laughing and he too looked at Edward. _What's that thing all about? Why do they look at him every time they ask me something?_

"Don't worry Emmett, I'm not looking for a relationship right now so I'm not paying attention to anyone. Besides I'm a big girl, I know how to protect myself" I said winking at him.

Edward's smile disappeared. He looked angry. Could it be that he is reacting like that to my words? _Yeah, right Bella._ But, he still didn't say a word to me.

Lunch was over quickly and I actually enjoyed it. They were all fine to me and accepted me to their company. Except for Edward.. What the hell is his problem?

I decided to put that away and went to class. Fuck, biology. I forgot about that.

He still didn't come, so I relaxed a little. I am going to talk to him, to see why behaves like that. What did I ever do to him?

Just in that moment he walked into the classroom. He sat and turned in his seat. He nodded his head to me and said " Isabella".

_Isabella? What the fuck, is he trying to piss me off?_ I just glared at him and shook my head. I turned my gaze on a board and said coldly " Edward" through my teeth.

He was glaring in front of himself at the board through the whole class. He was gripping the sides of the table again so hard that his knuckles turned white. I decided to ignore him, I definitely didn't want to talk to him when he is in this mood.

Class was over and I got up from my seat. I didn't notice that Edward was already in front of me and just as I was about to leave the classroom I hit in him and stumbled backwards and fell. All of my books went flying. I blushed and tried to get up and to walk away, I didn't even look at him, I was so ashamed. He kneeled down next to me and helped me get up. I noticed a spark from his touch and backed away. _What was that?_

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't see where I was going…." I said still blushing

"No, it's alright, are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself? " he said while helping me gather my books

"Th..thank you. I'm fine, I'm not hurt". This was the first time this day that he actually talked to me. I didn't notice till that moment how much I missed his voice. So smooth, velvet. And now sounded concerned.

"You ok to drive home? What class do you have next?" he asked

_Can't believe he's concerned now, and just moments ago he looked like he wanted to kill me._

"I don't have classes any more. I'm done for the day" I said looking at the floor. I couldn't stand to look him in his beautiful eyes.

"Ok, well, goodbye Isabella." That tone was back. Fuck, will he stop calling me like that?

His mood swings are killing me.

I saw Alice waving me at the parking lot but I pretended like I didn't see her and went straight to my car. Fucking Edward Cullen and his fucking mood swings. _Hot and cold._ He's playing games with me. Well Edward, not for so long.

Alice called me that night to ask me if I was ok and if I saw her on the parking lot. I lied to her, saying that I was ok and that I didn't see her. We made a deal to make a shopping trip this weekend. She wanted for us to take her car, so she will be at my doorstep and 9 am sharp.

I didn't sleep well that night, I was tossing and turning in my bed and after I saw that tonight I'll have no sleep at all, I took my favorite book and started reading.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my classroom, thinking about last night. I talked with Jasper about Bella, I told him everything. How she affected me and how I felt like I have never felt before in my life. He said that he was in the same situation when he realized his feelings for Alice. Said that they were too strong to ignore them, that pull between them was too much, so he finally gave in and he couldn't be happier now. He knows that that they are soul mates.

Is it possible that Bella is my soul mate? That I'm responding to her because of that? No, it couldn't be. I don't even know the girl. This was all so confusing, so I decided that I'm going to ignore her, ignore the pull and keep on with my life. No one has ever got me down on my knees and I will definitely not going to let her do that.

With that decision made, I went through my classes visibly relaxed. I didn't see her at all. Good. But I could sense that she is here. _Not good._ I wasn't thinking about her, instead I tried to look at something else. _Or someone._ Right on the time, Jessica came to me, swaying her hips, in what was supposed to be seductive way.

"Hello Eddie, baby, I've been waiting for you. What do you say, we skip this class, and go to some place quieter? I have a little surprise for you" she purred

"Is that so?" I smirked " And what could that possibly be that could surprise me?"

"A couple of things. We haven't fucked for a really long time, and the last time we were together, we did some other things. So what do you say? You know how much I want you, you've been away from me for so long. My pussy needs you Eddie"

"You mean your pussy needs my cock, not me. " I looked down at her and saw that she pushed her shirt all the way down and her breast were fully visible. I must say they were great, but they are not Bella's. _Fuck Cullen, don't go there._

Jessica put her hand on my crotch and started to massage me. "Eddie," she purred, "I do need your cock, but I need you as well. I'm so turned on, please Eddie" she whispered.

I removed her hand. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I have to get to class now. Maybe some other time". I turned and left, leaving Jessica with her jaw dropped. She didn't get used to being turned down.

My mind drifted back to Bella. What would I do if it were her small hand on my crotch. Massaging me, making me harder. _ You really want to walk with full hard on, don't you? Get your head out of the gutter. What did you say? Ignore Bella, no Bella._ Yes, right ignore Bella. I should have known that won't be an easy task to do.

When I saw her entering the cafeteria, I was instantly sporting raging hard on. Bella was wearing the most sinful skirt that fit her perfectly. She exposed her long slender legs, that went on for miles due to her heels. She was exquisite. I couldn't help but stare. Then, of course she came to our table. I was glad that everybody took her in the company and they talked to her like they've know her forever. She was like that, she fit everywhere.

I wanted to jump from joy in my seat when I heard that she doesn't have a boyfriend but bit back a groan when she said that she isn't interested in anyone. Which meant, I have no chance. Damn. On the other hand, it's not a bad thing, this will give me more time to study her and for her to get used to me. Because when I saw her in that skirt I knew I couldn't ignore her any more, I will make her mine. And that skirt will be buried deep in my mind, while I help myself get release tonight, with those long legs wrapped around me while she rode me…_Ung.. fucking cock tease._ I didn't say a word to her, I couldn't. Because if I did, the only thing I could ask her is "When and where " and took her there to have my way with her. I used all my will power not to attack her.

Biology didn't help, but I did acknowledge her when I came to class. I called her Isabella, because I know it would piss her off, I just wanted to erase that damn smirk from her face. I know I'm an ass. No, I wanted to kiss it away while she rides me in that skirt, on this tabe. ._fuuuuuck _ _i'll need A LOT _of cold showers when I get home. This girl will be the death of me, I swear.

**So, what do you think? Am I stalling, should I hurry up with those two? There will be a lot of things to come, between them! Should Edward ignore her or not?**

**Review, so I could know if you like it or not? Next chapter, tonight or tomorrow. I'll hurry. XXX**

**I would like to thank my readers again, Big thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, in this chapter, they make a deal. What do you think what kind of a deal? Good or bad? Stay to find out. Lemons!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, it all belongs to our S.M. **

**Like I said before, Edward owns me, completely. You gotta love him !**

**BPOV**

Days dragged on and with every day I grew more and more sexually frustrated. Edward has been sending me all kinds of signs and yesterday it finally came to my mind that he might be wanting me after all. We talked, he acted normal around me, but distant in the same time. Biology was the worst. He was so god damn close to me, but so far away. I was losing my mind, I desperately needed him. My panties were wet every day and every time before bed, I imagined him and his hands on my body, so I could get my release.

Today is Saturday and Alice is taking me shopping. She showed up sharp at 9 am at my door in her yellow Porsche. That car is beautiful, it's gorgeous. It was funny how Alice looked so tiny behind that weal.

"What is so funny Bella? Care to share? "Alice asked when she saw my face

"Nothing, just remembering something. Nice car though. Where have you been hiding this baby? " I asked while ogling the car.

"I've been working some changes on him, I changed his exterior, into Alice style. You like it?" she asked beaming and pulling of my driveway

"It's beautiful Alice, just too "pink" for my taste". This car on the outside was yellow, but inside was completely pink. Even the weal. Leather pink seats, red carpets for your feet and on the roar mirror was a sign which sad "ALICE" in big pink letters.

"Well I just thought, since it's my car I might even put my mark on him. It literally screams Alice, don't you think?" she asked

"Definitely" I said, while still watching. I couldn't put a finger on it, how one person could stand so much pink? I guess, just Alice.

"I hope you didn't make any planes for tonight, we are having a sleepover at my house" she said

"Well, thanks for informing me Alice earlier about that. I guess I'll just have to cancel my date for tonight. Would won't to miss the sleepover, now wouldn't we?" Sleepover at Alice's house meant, that I'll be spending the night near Edward. That thought alone, caused me nausea.

"Oh, Bella, don't be like that. It'll be fun. You, Rosie and me will be in my room having a girls night. We will do manicures, pedicures and all the girl stuff. Oh, I forgot, Rosie will meet us at the mall, she spend the night with Emmett, and I didn't want to go there and wake her up, because it's never a good thing. They are having their fuck sessions all the time, so no disturbing them. All the guys will be at my house tonight. I told my Jazzy that tonight he can't have me, so they will not disturb us." She said all of that in one breath

"Alice, do you ever breathe?" I asked shocked. She told me so much things in two minutes.

"Oh, sorry, I got carried away, I do that sometimes." She smiled at me

"Ok, I'll just call Charlie and tell him about the sleepover" I saw that she was preparing for another round of non stop talking

Charlie was ok with me spending the night at the Cullen's house. He just asked me to come home and make him dinner before I leave. So, if I'm going to sleep in Edwards house, than I should make it a night to remember. I had a plan already worked up in my head and it's a great thing that we are going shopping. _You, better watch yourself tonight Cullen._ _I am going to blow your mind. _I smirked at the thought.

After hours and hours of shopping, we finally entered the shop that I wanted to get into the most. Victoria's secret. Rosalie squealed and ran into the store and in a minute she had arms full of lingerie. Alice saw me smiling

"I think you are hiding something from me Bella. What did you plan, spill! " she ordered.

I tried to look innocent " I don't know what are you talking about. I just love lingerie and am happy that we came to this shop, I really need some new sexy pair. Oh, have you seen this night gown? It will look perfect on you, it's just your color." I said taking pink night gown and gave it to her. She looked at it and decided to buy it.

"Look Bella, I have been trying to get to know you this past days and I know that you have something on your mind. You look determined on something. I am a woman after all, and believe me I _know_ that look. I won't be leaving you alone, so spill. Rose, come here." Alice yelled

Rose showed up with even more lingerie in her hands " I love Victoria's secret, Emmett is going to love all of this stuff. He gets so wild, like an animal when I wear crotch less panties. He will rip them all any way so I need some more." Well at least Alice and Rose are getting some. I'm working solitary magic. _Well, since of tonight , not any more. _ God, I hope so.

"Look Alice, let's just finish with this, i need some lingerie like desperately and then we will go to eat something, I'm starving. When we get there I will tell you two everything I swear." I promised

"I'm holding you on to that Bella. I want to hear everything. Now let's go buy some sexy sexy lingerie, what exactly do you need Bella?"

Like I promised them, during lunch I told them about my plan. I was afraid at first, how will Alice react, because it's her brother we are talking about. But she told me not to worry about it and that she was happy about it. She was beaming actually. She started talking about soul mates and I cut her there, saying that I'm too young for a soul mate. But when she started talking about her feelings for Jasper and how it all started I noticed that what she was describing are actually my feelings. It was exactly the same.

The pull, the vibes, sexual desire, not being able to take eyes of him, being stunned by his beauty I started to wonder, maybe Edward is my soul mate. But how could I know, I've known him for a week. No, it couldn't be. Then Rosalie said that the same thing happened to her with Emmett. _What the hell is going on? Is it really possible? I guess I will know tonight. _

When we got the car, to go home, I told Alice that I will meet her at her house later tonight, because I had to meet with Charlie. I will take my truck that way, because when I wake up tomorrow I will have my own ride home. I felt safer that way. Maybe my plan will backfire, so I can escape without anyone knowing.

My palms were sweating while I approached the house. My heart was beating so loudly and so hard I though it will jump from my chest. _Calm down Bella, it will be fine. Just be yourself._ Alice said that her parents are out of town, so it's just six us tonight. I parked my car in front of huge white mansion. It was beautiful, it looked so rich and with style. No wonder, Alice's parents a rich people and her mother decorated the house completely, because that's what she does for living. I rang the bell once and waiting for someone to open.

The door open, none other but Adonis himself. I was startled at once and forgot how to breathe. He was even more beautiful than usual. He never cease to amaze me.

"Well hello Bella, how are you this fine evening? Do come in, please" he smirked and moved so I could pass.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I was trying to be polite and play his game

"Good, but I have a feeling that I'll feel better soon." Then he came close to me and leaned to whisper in my ear "Maybe you could help me with that later" still smirking

His voice was husky, smooth, and I assumed it was his sexy voice. His whisper and the fact that he was close sent shivers down my spine. He noticed that and chuckled. _Cocky bastard._ He moved away from me and looked at my form. I was wearing my favorite tight jeans and a shirt that showed my breasts a little. But what I was wearing under is for his eyes only. I will shake his world tonight. _And I hope he will mine too._ Only three buttons opened, and if you open one more, you could see everything. I did that strictly to tease him a little. He licked his lips and told me to go upstairs on a left to Alice's room. _I will be seeing you later Mr. Cullen._ I smirked at him and turn on my heel and left in the direction he showed me.

Alice and Rose were on Alice's bed preparing stuff for our girls night.

"Oh Bella you came. We've got everything ready, come change into you pajamas and we are can start" Alice said. She lured me in her bathroom to change and left to get some more popcorn. "Rose you need anything from the kitchen?" she yelled

"No, I'm fine, just get Bella some drink" Rose winked at me

"Yeah Alice, whatever you have, I'm fine with it" I said

"Ok, I'll be right back" and with that she left

"You know, I think you're playing with fire" Rose said to me after I got out the bathroom

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well.

"Edward. I'm talking about Edward. Your plan might work, hell I'm sure it'll work, but I'm afraid it will backfire on you and hit you straight in that tight ass of yours" she said seriously

"It won't Rose, don't worry. I told you before, I'm not into relationships right now, I need a break from everything. I told you about Josh and I can't do that right now. Between love and lust, I choose lust." I was dead serious about that

"Ok Bella, whatever you say. I grew very fond of you, you are smart and very feisty and you stand on your ground, plus you're totally different from those bitches in school. I will support you in whatever you decide, but I tell you, be careful ok? It's Edward we are talking about."

"Thanks Rose, I appreciate that, really. I found great friend in you. And don't worry, I know what I'm doing." We hugged each other and I was really happy that I found such a great friends. Speaking of which..

"Alice still didn't show up. What is she doing, giving a birth to popcorns or what?" I said and Rose and I started laughing. Just in that moment Alice busted in the room. Her cheeks were red, her hair was a total mess, so as her clothes, her lips were puffy..

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late I know, Jasper and I had a quickie in the bathroom. We won't be having any tonight so…" I cut her off.

"Alice, it's ok, we really don't need to know that"

Rosalie just smirked at her and shook her head. "My brother..always insatiable"

We all started to laugh and slowly drifted to girly mood and they decided to help me with my plan for tonight.

They did my hair and make up, and I must say when you combine that with my lingerie I was damn hot. There is no way he could resist me.

"Ok, the cost is clear, he is definitely in his room. I saw the light. Go now and good luck" Rose said

"Bella you look beautiful, trust me my brother won't know what hit him. It will work I promise. Trust me. Now go, go" Alice assured me

With unsteady feet I turned towards his room. _Calm down Bella, this is what you wanted. Go and get him. Keep your head high._ I approached his room and knocked on his door. I heard some ruffling and some movements and once again he opened the door for me. He took in my form and gulped loudly. I smirked and said

"Are you going to invite me in?" I purred at him seductively

He composed and said " Sure, come in. What do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I pushed him on the door and leaned to whisper in his ear

"I came here Edward" I dragged my hand from his neck, through his muscle defined chest to his waistband. I kept my hand there, and put one finger inside his pants, and whispered again in his ear, " to tell you something. I have a preposition for you, pretty boy".

I put my finger deeper in his pants, through his boxers, just inches away from his already hard cock. His breathing became sharp and I knew I had him where I wanted him. I pulled my hand away and turned away from him. I didn't make two steps before I felt him grabbing me and pulling me to himself. I could feel every part of his body on my back. I felt his cock pressed on my thigh and I shivered again.

"You little tease, you think you can come over here in my room, dressed like that and demand something? "he whispered in my ear and pressed me tighter to his god like body.

"What kind of a preposition do you have for me, little tease? " he asked and started slowly to drag his arms all over my body leaving hot trail behind. His scent overwhelmed me and for a moment I forgot why I came here.

"Kitty ate you tongue, little one?" he asked

His hand came to my right breast and he stared to massage it slowly. My nipples were hard from his touch and in that moment he pinched me hard. I moaned loudly and he whispered again

"I believe you came here with a reason, right?" He pinched my left nipple and I grinned my ass on his hard cock. My arousal become throbbing now and I could smell it in the air. _Control Bella, get a grip._ I pushed his hand away and turned to look at him.

His eyes were dark with lust and I could see his bulge in his pants. _I want you too, baby._

"I was wandering if you wanted me to tell you my preposition or…should I show you?" I asked in my sexy voice. He rushed to me and picked me bridal style and put me on his bed. When my head hit pillows he was above me instantly. His hands caressed my face with his fingers. "So beautiful" he whispered. He kissed me on my cheek and peppered small kissed on my face till he reached my lips. He was still for a moment, and looked me in the eyes like that he was asking for a permit ion. I nodded and his lips were on mine.

_Heaven._ God his lips were so soft, so tender I couldn't help but moan. I licked his lower lip and he opened his lips for me. God his taste, I could come right here and now. He tasted on mint with a hint of scotch and Edward. I wrapped my hands on his neck and kissed him harder. _Feels like heaven, feels like home._ Our tongues battled for dominance, he won. God I could kiss him forever. I fitted so perfectly in his arms and my arms went straight to his hair to massage his scalp when he pulled me tighter to his body. When he sensed my fingers he moaned loudly and I couldn't help but grind on his hips. I was so turned on, my panties were soaking wet, I needed more friction. When we needed some air, we finally pulled away. But his lips never left my skin. He started kissing and licking my neck. I moved my head on the other side so I could give him more space. I moaned and grinned on him some more. I desperately needed my release

. "Bella", he whispered in my ear, "Bella, what are you doing to me? God, you look so sexy in this outfit, I could ravish you" he growled

"That's the general idea" I breathed

He growled again and in a seconds I was bare naked in front of him. He kneeled above and looked at my naked flesh in front of him.

"Edward", I half moaned, " you are wearing too many clothes" I said. He smirked and got up to take off his clothes.

His chest were glistening on a moonlight, from his sweat and when I looked down he was already naked. His magnificent cock was standing in front of me, and I could see pre cum leaking already. _God he was so ready for me._

"Please Edward", I pleaded," I need you".

He came to me and kissed me hard. He pulled away too quickly. I whimpered at the loss.

"I can smell you from here love, god I love the way you smell." I moaned loudly

"Please Edward, stop teasing me, you've been doing nothing but that whole damn week" I was losing my mind already. If he continue with this teasing I will cum just from one his touch.

"Is that so Bella? Well I think that you're wrong. You have been walking on a school corridors in that outfit that drove me crazy every day. You are the one that is little tease. I would have a raging hard on when ever I would see you. Just the sight of you makes me hard.." he growled

He pushed ma legs apart and started kissing up my legs. He kissed my inner thigh and was purposely avoiding my throbbing center. I bucked my hips in response.

"Calm down love, not so fast" he smirked

"Please Edward I need you to do touch me, do anything, anything" I sounded desperate right now but I didn't care. And then I felt his hot breath on my center. I bucked my hips again in his face.

"God Bella you're so wet, your smell is intoxicating" and then I felt his tongue on my clit

_Fucking finally_. He was licking and sucking and in a seconds he sent me to oblivion. My orgasm hit me so hard, I literally saw the stars. I screamed, I came so hard straight on his tongue. He drank every drop I gave him.

'You taste even better. I will never get tired of your sweet juices"

"God Edward, yes, Edwaaard, mmm, feels so good baby" I said

After I came down from my height I got up to return the favor but he stopped me

" Not tonight love, there will be time for that, now I want to worship your body"

"Edward" I moaned. He hovered above me and was kissing me hard again. I let my arms feel his muscles before they ended on his hard tick cock. He hissed at the touch. I took him in my arm and started to move it slowly ,up and down until his breathing became heretic and then i increased the speed.

"Bella" he growled, " god your small hands fell so good, oh baby yeah, just like that"

I smirked knowing that he likes it. Then I felt him twitch and he stopped my arm.

"I want to come when I'm buried deep inside you. I need to feel your walls around me, your warmth, I want to feel you come on my cock. Would you like that Bella? Would you like my cock inside of you? " fuuuuuuck I like when he is talking to me like that

"Yes" I breathed, " yes I want your cock inside me, I need to feel you, please"

"Well, who am I to deny you that than?" and in one swift moment he thrusted in me.

I moaned at the feeling, he felt soo good inside me, I could live like this forever. He stretched me completely. After all, it's been a while.

"So….tight..so…worm…so…wet" Edward said between thrusts. He started slowly but quickly it became too much and he picked his pace. I wrap ed my legs around him and he went deeper. We both moaned and he started licking and sucking my neck again. There will be a hickey tomorrow. He is marking me. That sent another wave of heat to my center and I was meeting his thrusts and begging him to go harder.

"Harder Edward, faster, please faster, harder, I need you, Edwaaaaard " I screamed

He put my legs around his shoulders so he could go even deeper and was thrusting faster and harder like I asked. He brought his hand to my clit and started to rub it.

The room was filled with our moans and breaths and it smelled like sex.

"God Bella, I'm …so close…come…with me baby, I need to feel you come around my cock"

"I'm close to Edward, harder please" he was thrusting directly at my g spot and for the second time that night I saw stars.

'Edwaaaaaaaard" I screamed. I felt his dick twich and he came inside of me.

"Bella, bella bella, bella" he kept saying my name like mantra while we tried to calm down.

He gave me the best orgasm I have ever had. The sex was amazing, I'll never have sex with anyone else but him. He proved that indeed he is my Sex God.

"Edward" I breathed "this was amazing….wow"

"Yeah", he said, "wow". He was still breathing hard

He wrapped me in his arms and I melted in his chest. He pulled the covers on our naked bodies and hummed me some song so I could sleep. But I still didn't tell him why I came here.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I.. um.. need to talk to you. I need to tell you why I came here"

He looked at me confused "What are you talking about love?"

God I love when he calls me "love".

"Well", I blushed, "I want to tell you, that I don't want this to be one night thing. I'm not that kind of a girl". He started to say something but I didn't let him.

"Let me just finish ok?" he nodded his head so I continued

"Like I said, I don't do one night stands. There is a reason why I came here to you. I am not into relationships right now but .i really like you. I've been lusting after you ever since I laid my eyes on you. You are so beautiful Edward, you took my breath away.

I heard that you don't date girl, you don't do relationships, and since I'm not into that now I thought that we could have relation without commitments. You know, no obligations, just.."

"Sex" he said. I looked down and blushed and nodded.

"You want me to be your booty call, is that right?" he looked pissed. _Oh God, how do I do this?_

"No, look. You don't date girls, that is your rule. This way you wouldn't have a girlfriend but you will still have me and I'll have you. I don't know…maybe just for now…I don't know..god I'm so sorry." I made total fool of myself.

"Bella look at me" his finger lifted my chin and looked me straight into my eyes, " I think it's a good idea. I don't need a girlfriend, but after tonight I will be to you what ever you want me to be." He said smiling

"Really?" he agrees.

"Really, I like your idea. You see, somehow it never came on my mind. " he said lost in his thoughts.

We were silent for a while. "Are we going to be exclusive?" he asked

I looked in his eyes and saw that he was a little worried.

"if you want to. I would like to be exclusive, i…don't like to share" I said blushing and turned my gaze away

"Look at me Bella", when I did he continued, " no need to be ashamed. Exclusive than it is." I smiled and hugged him. God we fitted like glove and hand. He hummed me again and slowly I drifted off to sleep. "Sleep my Bella, we'll talk some more in the morning"

And that's the last thing I remember.

**Here it is, they made a deal. Bella doesn't want a relationship…hmm..is she true to herself, what do you think?**

**Edward Fuck Buddy or Edward Boyfriend? Who do you chose?**

**Reviews, reviews. Big thanks to my readers. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Between love and lust, Bella chooses lust. What about Edward?**

**It was my first lemon, I hope I didn't disappoint. I apologize again for mistakes. I'm working on it. This chapter in Epov.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. It all belongs to S.M.**

**EPOV**

"Fuck buddy? She wants you to be her fuck buddy? I gotta tell you man, I like that girl even more now. She brought mighty Edward Cullen, down on his fucking knees" Emmett said laughing.

Emmet, Jasper and me were sitting in my room, talking about what happened last night with me and Bella. I still couldn't put a finger on it, I just know that I lost my common sense when she came to my room dressed as my "wet dream".

"Why did you agree Edward? I though you liked her, I though you feel for her the same thing I fell for Alice?" Jasper, always the reasonable one

"I don't know Jazz, I just lost it, ok?. She came to my room , said she has a preposition for me AND was dressed as sex on legs. Next thing I know, we are fucking on my bed.

God i…. "

"You have to tell her Edward." Jasper said concerned

"Tell her what? That I want her? That she blew my fucking mind last night? That she is all I thing about, even though I've known her for a week? I don't think so."

"You don't have to put it that way. Just tell her that you don't want a relationship without commitments. Tell her you want a real thing."

"She doesn't want that Jasper. And since I am falling for her, I will be to her what ever she wants me to be." _I'm such a pussy._

"You are such a pussy Edward. What happened to the Edward the player?" Emmett said. _Thanks Emmett._

"Bella Swan came to town. That's what happened."

I woke up that morning, to the most beautiful feeling in the world. I opened my eyes and saw that Bella was still in my arms asleep. She looked so beautiful on a morning sun. Her brown locks spread on my pillow, her face was in my chest and her cheeks were red and mouth slightly open.

I noticed that she was still naked. So was i. Her closeness had effect on me and my erection came to life. Our limbs were intertwined and just one move with my hip and I will be inside of her. _God, she is so sexy._

She started to steer and I knew she was awake.

"Good morning, love." I said while kissing her on forehead. "Sleep well?"

She looked at me and brought her arms around my neck and pecked me on the lips.

"Good morning. Best sleep I had in years" she yawned

"Well I did tire you last night, didn't i?" I asked smirking and brought her closer to me.

"Hmm, what is that that we got here Mr. Cullen?" she said while pulling her hips closer to me and I knew she felt how hard I was for her. " I see someone else is awake"

She smiled and lifter her leg over my hip, giving me permit ion to enter her.

Bella was on pill, so I didn't have to use condom, which was divine. I could feel every inch of her.

Two rounds and one round in the shower later, we were ready to come down for some breakfast. We talked some more about our arrangement and agreed about some things.

After breakfast was done, she kissed me goodbye, saying that she'll call me and left.

Day dragged on and she still hasn't called. I didn't call her either, didn't want to sound desperate. I knew she wasn't mine and I couldn't check on her. I went to my room, turned on some music and tried to relax.

I really didn't think about all of this that was happening between us. I just knew that I wanted her. Sexually. But emotionally? No. Not yet. I've known her for a week. I can't have feelings for her. So, I'll just go with it. If I don't like it, I'll end it. That's it. Emmett called me a fucking pussy. Well I'll prove him wrong.

I was really getting angry with myself. How did I let myself become so weak? Just because of one night with her? No. _Cullen you will make her play by your rules._ I'll seduce her, keep doing that, fuck her when she calls and that's it. No emotions. Definitely no showing them. Steady, cool and cold. She'll see what she got herself into. I smirked at the thought.

"So, brother dear, what's going on with you and Bella?" Alice asked while I was parking the car on the school parking lot, the next day.

"We're friends" I said coolly avoiding her gaze

" You are such a liar Edward, has anyone ever told you that?" she said and hoped out of the car, still watching me

"Alice, stop looking at me like that, and I'm not a liar. Nothing happened between us, nothing's going on. Besides, you heard her, she is not interested in anyone" _Why must she know everything?_

"Edward we live in the same house and your room is two doors away . I'm sure those moans and yelling " Edward" weren't coming from you. She was with you. I heard her." When she saw I was ignoring her she continued " Come oooon Edward, please, why are you being like that? I'm your sister. Please tell me, what's going on. You love her right?

"Love her, Alice? Love her? I've known the girl for a week, how could I possibly love her? You are insane" I yelled at her

"You do Edward, I see it in your eyes. You can't hide things from me, I know you too well. She is your soul mate."  
"Alice. Stop. Right now. I'm not talking about it anymore, ok? I. Don't. Love. Her. The .End." I said through my teeth. I turned away from her and entered the school.

_Soul mate. Right._ I rolled my eyes and went to my class.

Lunch came and we were all sitting at our table. Bella came shortly after and I noticed that she didn't have food tray with her. _Isn't she hungry?_ She talked quietly to Rose and Alice and I noticed that her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I got angry instantly, wanting to kill the motherfucker who made her cry. I wanted to talk to her, to hold her so she could calm down. She looked so fragile. Small and petite. Complete transformation from Saturday night.

"What happened Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I am" she sniffed, " thanks" she said looking at her feet. I noticed she still didn't make an eye contact with me. _Why is she avoiding me? It's not like I made her cry._

And then she spoke

" Edward, I will not go to biology, can you tell Mr. Banner that I didn't feel well, so I had to go home?" She looked at me I saw that she was sad and in moments like that I couldn't deny her anything.

"Of course Bella, I will tell him, don't worry. Is everything alright?" I made myself ask

She was holding my gaze for a moment and then she sat to the chair next me. I froze instantly, I didn't' expect this. She leaned and whispered in my ear

"Can you come tonight at my house? Charlie is working night shift and…I need you" she was biting her lip so hard, I thought she will drew blood. And not to tell that her biting her lip was turning me on.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She took my hand, squeezed it for a second and stood up.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow guys" and with that she left

Alice looked at me knowingly and mouthed "we'll talk". I rolled my eyes and brushed her off.

Later that night I texted Bella to ask at what time she expects me at her house. I really didn't want to meet her father and explain to him what am I doing at his house late at night. After all, that man carried a gun.

Alice busted into my room "We have to talk" she said

"No we don't Alice, go away"

"Not this time Edward Anthony Cullen", god not the full name, I knew that this won't end good.

"What do you want Alice? I told you today at school. What part of "we have nothing to talk about" don't you understand?" I asked angry

"I don't understand why are you lying to yourself? To her? To all of us? Why won't you admit your feelings? What is so scary about that?" She was yelling at me and throwing her hand in the air. She might be small but she can be scary as hell when she wants. Never underestimate Alice Cullen.

"Because there are no feelings Alice. None. Bella and I are fuck buddies. We fuck when we feel like it. No love, no emotions, just sex. And right now I'm going to her house because she asked me to today at lunch." I half yelled "Now move so I could go".

Alice was looking at me with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"But….how….i…don't…she said…but…I thought…you…." She was stuttering and couldn't make a full sentence.

I look at her " Alice, that's how it is. Nothing else. She suggested it, I agreed, coz I never turn sex like that down. I'm using her body, she's using mine. Simple math." I shrugged

"But Edward, she is your soul mate. You need to stop this, you'll hurt each other" she cried

"Alice" I hugged her, "don't cry ok? If anything changes, if I start feeling something for her, you'll be the first to know, I promise" I kissed her in hair

She nodded and sniffed " I love you Edward"

"I love you too Alice"

I was thinking about Alice's words while I was driving at Bella's place. _"You need to stop this, you'll hurt each other"_. Does that mean that she knows something about Bella that I don't? I shrugged that though away as I parked on Bella's driveway. I took deep breath and knocked on her door.

**So what do you think? You like it? Yes? No? Review reviews**

**Big thanks to my readers XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, thank you so much for your reviews, you are really great I must say. I am trying to update faster trust me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S.M.**

**On with the story !**

**BPOV**

I heard to door knock and rushed to open it. And there he was. My personal god. _My Sex God ._ He was even more beautiful than today at school, but when I looked at his face I saw that he was sad. His piercing green eyes were distant but when he looked at me, smile spread across his face and his eyes sparked. He was happy to see me.

I pulled him inside and pushed him against the door, locking them at the same time. Charlie wasn't home tonight so it was just us too. I kissed him, hard, god I've been waiting so long for his lips. They were like heaven to me. He pulled me closer to his body and I melted in his touch. His taste was divine and I wanted to be even more closer to him, with no space between us at all. When I couldn't breathe any more I pulled away and he started kissing my neck.

"Bella" he breathed. He was kissing and licking and I wanted him desperately. I became overwhelmed with emotions and suddenly I couldn't stop the tears. They were falling down my face and I couldn't stop them. I didn't know what happen.

"Bella", Edward said, " Bella what's wrong, why are you crying? What happened?" he asked when he saw my tears

I couldn't stop them, I wanted to, I just couldn't. I clanged to him and cried into his chest. He picked me up and put me on the couch and sat next to me.

I don't know how many minutes have passed, maybe hours , I just know that I cried and cried and he was holding me tight , letting me cry and telling me that everything will be all right.

When I calmed down, I finally found my voice " Edward, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just…god… I know we made plans for tonight.." He stopped me

"Shh Bella, it's ok. Don't apologize. Forget the arrangement tonight. You need a friend and here I am. Just please tell me what's going on. And why have you been crying today at school? You can trust me Bella, you know that right?"

I looked at his eyes and saw that he was honest with me. His eyes were sad again and I didn't want that. _I can't believe I ruined the night._

"You can trust me Bella." He said again " We don't have to do anything. I am here for you. Just…please tell me Bella, it's killing me". I was torturing him now….the pain in his voice was obvious. _Tell him Bella._

I was holding tight onto his shirt, I was afraid to let go. _He will run away._

"Ok, I'll tell you, but please, don't judge me, just…listen to me. And if after all of this you …change your mind about…us…I'll understand" I said looking at the floor.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head " Bella, look at me. I will listen to you and won't say a word. I promise. I will not go away, I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" he promised

"Ok" I said. _Here we go._

I took a deep breath and started " When I woke up on Sunday morning in your arms, I was so happy Edward. I can't even begin to describe you. I haven't felt this happy in a long long time. I came home and was daydreaming about you and your touch, I could still taste you on my lips. Edward… you made me so happy. I was on a seventh sky", I admitted, " even Charlie noticed that I was hyperactive." I laughed. The look on Edwards face was indescribable. He was listening to me carefully. I continued

"I spent whole day with Charlie, we even went groceries shopping together. And he rarely does that. I like my life here, in the school, with Charlie, with you….i felt whole. Complete. That lasted until Saturday night. I said good night to Charlie and went to bed. That's when my phone rang. I didn't know the number, but I answered.

It was my ex. Josh. " I was biting my lip hard, I was very nervous because I was about to tell him about my ex.

"Bella, please continue. Don't be nervous, stop biting your lip. I'm here" he kissed me on forehead and hugged me tighter. _I don't deserve this man._

"Well Josh and I have been together for two years. He was the most popular guy in my school and of course every girl wanted him. But he was with me. He said he loved me and we have been ok for two years. He was my first in everything, and he loved that fact. I had boys before him, but nothing serious. It was bugging him that he wasn't my first kiss too." I snorted. " Any way, after two years of relationship I found him fucking my , then, best friend Kate, behind school bleachers. Also found out that he was lying to me about so many other things and I felt sick. I hated him. Of course, I haven't spoke to him or her since then, although he tried to contact me. I rejected him every time, ignored him, so he stopped.

That fact that I was shocked when I heard his voice, over the phone, would be an understatement. He actually had the balls to call me. He went to my mother's house and asked for me."

"Does your mother know what happened between you two?" Edward asked. He was stroking my hair and his touch left hot trails behind. I couldn't ignore the sensation, but I continued.

"She knows that we broke up, but not the reason for it. She told him where I am, gave him my number and told him to call me, that I will feel happy, because he was my old friend. You should have heard his voice, god that bastard was asking me to forgive him and acted like nothing happened. Like it wasn't his own fault." I noticed Edward tensed but I stroked his chest and he relaxed.

"He is planning on making me his again. I don't want that, I want him to forget about me. I told him to go fuck himself and to leave me alone. He said that he is capable of coming down here, to Forks, to take me home to him. I should have hung up on him, when I heard his voice. I was so stupid Edward, I was so stupid." Tears came again and I was sobbing now. Edward was holding me tight, trying to calm me down. He just got up to bring me class of water so I wouldn't dehydrate. As soon as he returned I grabbed his shirt tight and continued crying.

" I told him not to call me again, I threatened him with Charlie, saying that he will hunt him down and that he'll know if gets an inch closer to Forks."

"He will not come near you Bella I promise. I will break all of his bones if his does" he said through his teeth.

"I know Edward. But please, I don't want to involve you in all of this, it's my own problem and… cannot ask you something like that….i …you are not mine.." I whispered the last part. I hoped that he didn't hear that, but he did.

"Bella, come here" he moved me so I was straddling him. He put his hands on my face and looked me straight in my eyes.

"He will not come near you while I am here is that clear? I won't allow that. You are my friend Bella and I am here for you. I'm not yours, yes, but I will be tonight if you want. You'll be mine tonight Bella, and I'll be yours. I just want to kiss away that pain. But first tell me, today at school you cried because of Josh?" _He wants to be mine tonight, he wants me._ My heart started pumping faster and instantly I became aroused. Not to mention that I was straddling him and our pelvises were in contact. Worm sensation hit my center and I was starting getting wet for him. I couldn't help but grind on him.

He hissed at the touch. "I'll tell you everything later, just take me now Edward. Make me forget about everything, please."

He growled and got up from the couch, while I put my arms and legs around him. I moved my hips against his and he hissed again. "Bella, which room is yours?" He was getting impatient. "The one at the right" I breathed

We entered the room and he put me down on my feet so we could take our clothes off. In a matter of seconds we were naked and lying on my bed. He was kissing every inch of my skin and making me shiver with pleasure. He wouldn't let me touch him, saying that this is for me, and I felt wrong. I wanted to show him, to make him feel the way I feel when he pleasures me. But he had none of that.

"God, Bella you are so wet for me, baby. So wet." He said and I felt his tongue on my clit, licking me slowly while his fingers where teasing my entrance. Lick, on finger entered, lick, two fingers , lick, _three_ fingers….i felt my orgasm building and I knew it will be the matter of seconds before I explode. I put my hands in his soft, bronze hair and pulled him closer to my center. His fingers were massaging me and I felt my walls tighten and I exploded while screaming his name. His fingers were still working me while I was coming down and he drank all of my juices. _This man, and all of the things he can do with his tongue and fingers…_

He pulled away his fingers from me and brought them to his mouth. "Mmmm baby you taste so good, like lemons and strawberries..mmm" I moaned loudly and brought his head closer so I could kiss him. I tasted myself on his tongue. I did tasted good, he was right. "I need you Edward, I need you to be inside me"

He growled and entered me in one smooth motion. "God Bella….you feel so good baby, so good, so tight and warm ahhhhg"

I wrapped my legs around him so he could go deeper. We didn't fuck that night. We made love, while he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He was gentle, caring, he was mine that night…I let myself forget about the reality, I gave myself to him.

"Will you tell me now why you cried at school?" he asked. We were still in my bed, wrapped in each other arms. He was still buried deep inside me, I asked him to. He felt so good inside me, so good, I never wanted to lose this feeling. I was holding him tight, I never wanted to let him go. And he didn't have a problem with that.

"It's because of Renee and… Jessica" I said blushing. "Jessica? What..what happened Bella, what did that bitch said to you? I swear to God Bella.." I put my finger on his lips so I could stop him.

"I had a fight with Renee this morning about Josh. We don't fight a lot but when we do it's really cruel. She said some things to me and I to her….i couldn't take it anymore and started crying. After that I saw Jessica and she tried to insult me but I ignored her. So she mentioned you.." Edward tensed again " relax Edward, let me finish" I smoothed his hair and kissed him once.

"She was angry with you , she said you rejected her the other day and since then she has been looking for a reason for it. She saw me sitting with you guys at lunch and attacked me, saying that because of me, you cannot see what is right in front of your face. Meaning, that because of me, you don't pay attention to her. Ironically it is true" we both laughed a little," but then she said that she will show you who the right woman i for you is . She called me a bitch. I laughed at her face. But then she started insulting me, telling me that I am not for you, that you are only using me for sex, that once you fuck me, you'll forget about me because that's what you do.

All the words Josh and Renee said to me, came to my mind and I exploded again… that's why I was like that at lunch"

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. I truly am. I will talk to Jessica, she won't come near you again I promise." He was so good to me, and he wasn't even mine…_he doesn't date Bella, you only have sex with him remember?_

"No, I will deal with her. Don't worry. She is just jealous." I smiled at him

"Sleep now Bella, everything will be fine" he kissed my hair and sang me the same song as he did the other night. And when I woke up in the morning, he was gone.

**There you go guys, so what do you think? What will Josh do? For all of you Team Jacob, he is coming soon, just so you know. Next chapter coming very very soon. Maybe even tonight. Reviews, reviews !**

**Big thanks to all of you who are going with me through this story.**

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to S.M. **

**BPOV**

Last night didn't go as I expected and I didn't wake up in Edwards arms, but I felt relieved. I told Edward everything that was on my heart, the things that made me cry and somehow I managed to keep him with me. His words echoed in my head :

"_I'm not yours, yes, but I will be tonight if you want. You'll be mine tonight Bella, and I'll be yours. I just want to kiss away that pain._ "

How would it be if i could have real relationship with him? But I didn't want to go there. Edward doesn't date. He doesn't do relationships, he doesn't have a girlfriend to take on a date, to hold her hand while they walk together, doesn't kiss her whenever he wants, doesn't have eyes for one girl only… I felt a tug on my heart, knowing that I could never have those things with him. Just sex…at least something…

I got ready for school, took my keys and just as I was about to open the door, Charlie called me.

"Hey Bells sorry, I forgot to tell you, Sue invited us tonight for dinner at her house, down at La Push . All of the kids are going to be there, as well as Billy Black with his son Jacob. You remember him?" he asked

_Jacob? Did I know any kid named Jacob?_

"Um, sorry dad, no…I really don't remember anyone named Jacob." I knew a lot of people, but Jacob from La Push…wait wait…

"Wait, isn't that the kid you took me to play with while you went fishing with Billy?"

I remember a kid who I played with but it was yeaaaars ago… I surely wouldn't recognize him..

"That's him. He's grown up now, you should see him. That kid is so tall he can't fit in the house anymore" Charlie laughed. "All the La Push kids are like that, tall, full of muscles and they all look scary. That must be something in the water" I doubted that, but whatever.

"Ok, dad, so I'll wait for you to come home, and then we'll go together ok? "

"Ok Bells, see you later. Drive safely "

**EPOV**

I drove fast to school the next morning. I got up early and made a plan. I was determined to go and kill Jessica. That bitch hurt my Bella, made her cry, after all of the problems she had, now she had to add Jessica on the pile. _My Bella? Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Edward for Christ sake, slow the fuck down, you'll get us both killed" Alice yelled at me.

"I'm not. The only person who is going to get killed today is fucking Jessica" I growled. Anger was filling my chest and I couldn't get to school fast enough.

"Jessica? Why Edward? What did she do ? Tell me" Alice yelled

"She hurt Bella" Alice's eyes widened and she stared me in shock.

"I'm not going into details Alice, just she is the reason why Bella was crying yesterday at the lunch"

"That bitch" Alice growled " I'll show her what the pain means, no one messes with the Cullen's"

"Cullen's? Since when did Bella become a Cullen?" I must say I liked the idea

"Since when she became my best friend" she said that like that's the most normal thing in the world.

I couldn't stop but admire how much my friends and family loved her. They accepted her like she is part of the family. _She could be only if she wanted to. _I would ask her in a heartbeat to be mine, but I know that's not what she wanted. _Just sex Edward, just sex._

I pulled in the school parking lot and looked for Jessica's car. Fuck, she didn't arrive yet. I will wait for her and kill her. That bitch, I can't believe what did I ever see in her and how could I actually hook up with her. She was so fake, so….disgusting. Bella didn't arrive yet so she would not be able to see me killing that bitch. She asked me yesterday not to interfere but I couldn't stay away. That bitch hurt her.

"Edward what are you planning on doing with Jessica? Maybe we could help you?" Alice asked. I noticed that Jasper, Emmett and Rose have arrived too.

"What's up motherfucker, what's with the face? He's not planning on killing anybody, is he Alice? " Jasper asked

"Well actually" she said looking down, "He is."

"Whoa man, really? Can I join in?" Emmett asked with enthusiasm and spark in his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to deny him anything when he is like that, but this was something I had to do on my own. It was my dirt after all.

"No, I will do this on my own, I have to. But thanks any way." I noticed Jessica's car approaching. " You guys go to class, I'll join you in a minute" I said heading towards bitch's car. They all nodded and left.

Jessica saw me and as soon as she parked, she got out of her car and came to me.

"Oh, Eddie , what a surprise. You didn't have to wait for me, baby, that's so nice of you" she said and tried to kiss me. I pushed her off me and slammed her on the door of her car. She was wearing the sultriest outfit I have ever seen in my life. Earlier that would turn me on, but now it was disgusting. Just like her.

"You listen to me bitch and listen to me good. I am not Eddie, my name is Edward, and I'm definitely not your _baby._ If you ever come close to me ever again, you will regret you have ever been born. And if I ever, you listen to me bitch, EVER see you come near Bella again , you are dead you hear me? You hear me bitch? If I ever see you again come close to her, just an inch, you are done. I know all of your dirty secrets and you wouldn't want the whole town to know about them , now would you? This is the last warning bitch. Stay. Away. From. Bella. Me. And. My. Family. Did I make myself clear?" I half yelled through my teeth. She started shaking and crying and trying to get away from me.

"You still didn't answer me bitch. I'll ask you again so your stupid mind would remember. Did I make myself clear?" I asked with venom in my voice

"Ye..sss..yes… yes" she was sobbing hard now.

"Good. And don't you dare telling anyone about this, you understand?"

She nodded. I let her go and left for my class, still pissed. But feeling better. That bitch better stay away from us.

**BPOV**

I was daydreaming about Edward on classes again. _Fuck Bella, get a grip, you can't daydream while on class._ I tried to pay attention but every now and then my mind would drift off to Edward. God his cock, his fingers, his tongue licking my clit and lapping all of my juices…ahhgg I was getting wet again. _Bella ! Get your head out of the gutter!_

I heard a quiet sob and turned my head in that direction. Jessica was sitting two tables behind me and crying silently with Lauren comforting her. _Why is she crying?_

My mind was wondering all the kinds of stuff but I didn't want to pay attention to her after what happened yesterday. When the class was over, Angela approached me slowly.

"Hey Bella, how are you? I haven't seen you lately and ever since you decided to sit with the Cullen's at lunch, you forgot about us, mortals" she laughed slightly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I didn't forget about you ,_mortals,_ just you know, up there at the Olympus, there are a lot of thing to do…"

"Who's funny now Bella?" she winked

"So, what's going on with Jessica? I saw her crying in the class"

"Ahh, her usual. Crying over Cullen. I really don't understand that girl, how many times does he have to tell her that he doesn't want her?" she shook her head

"Again? You mean she attacked him again?" I was getting angry. No one touches him. He is mine. _Whoa Bella, hold on. He is not yours. Focus. _Yeah, but he gets to fuck only me.

"Apparently she did, this morning. I heard that he read her a lesson. Some saw him yelling at her by her car, just before school. That girl will never learn."

I can't believe he did that. I strictly told him not to do that, but he did. _He cares, that's why he did that. That and he had to save his ass. _I'm going to have to talk to him.

I shook my head and told Angela I'll see her later and went to lunch. He was already there. Good. I took my food and went to their desk.

"Hey girl, where have you been? I was getting worried about you" Emmett said and winked at me. I sat at the chair that was right next to Edward and saw him smirk.

"No need for worries, Em. I was just talking to Angela about Jessica" I sat at my chair and looked at Edward. His smirk was gone. He looked pissed.

"What about her?" Rose asked. "That bitch gets on my nerves, I seriously cannot stand her".

"Well, apparently she was crying over Edward. People say she got rejected again this morning" I said not taking my eyes from Edward. I heard gasps from all of them, except from Edward. Keeping his eyes down he got up from the table, picked up his food and left the cafeteria.

"What the fuck man?" Emmett yelled after him

"Let him go Emmet. He needs his time." Jasper said calming Emmett down. Then he looked at me.

"Bella, can we have a word please?"

"Um, sure" I looked at Alice and she just nodded her head. _What the hell? "_

Jasper left the cafeteria and went to the benches that were in front of school but rarely used. I followed after him and started looking for Edward, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Sit down Bella please" Jasper said. When I sat right across him he looked at me and started.

"Look Bella, I know that your relationship with Edward is no thing of mine, but I need to talk to you about it. I don't know how or what you feel for him, but trust me when I say, you had no reason to be angry with Edward for talking to Jessica this morning" he said calmly.

"I am not angry with him Jasper. Far from it. I am glad that he finally put her to her place… it's just..he was with me last night and…i…" I couldn't share this with anyone, it was between me and Edward.

"Bella he has been my best friend for whole my life. He is literally a brother to me. I know when he suffers . I also know when he is happy." He looked me in the eyes.

"You know what I am talking about. Think about everything again. Maybe this…arrangement is not a good thing after all. But then again I have never seen Edward happier than when he is with you. " he smiled

"Jasper I can't.." I put my head in my arms, I looked defeated.

"I know that you've known him for 10 days, more or less, but…just try to get to know him better. Talk to him more, spend time with him. He is not a bad person, he has a strong temper and is stubborn as hell…"

"He is perfect Jasper" I interrupted him. I stretched my arms in front of me and was looking at my hands while I spoke.

"He is good, kind, caring, smart , he makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I dream about him, I long for his touch, I miss his voice when he is not around… he is all I think about. But I can't stand being hurt again." I looked Jasper straight in his blue eyes " He is a player. He doesn't date. He doesn't want a girlfriend. And he wants me for sex. That's all. " I felt tears in my eyes and quickly dropped my gaze. " I have to go Jasper. I.. "

"Did you talk to him about it Bella? Or you just bring conclusions? Have you ever asked him what he wants? What he feels?" I was staring at him in shock. I didn't know what to say.

He let a huge breath " Just think about it Bella ok? Just…talk to him. Don't let stubbornness blind you. There is more than sex and you know it.. you just won't admit it. Neither of you." And with that he got up and left.

_God what do I do? I need to talk to Edward. I need to find him._ I called him on his cellphone but he didn't answer. I knew that the class began but I didn't care. His car wasn't here, which means he left. _But where?_ Fuck…. Home? I hope so…

I got in my truck and started driving as fast as my truck could go. _Wait, dinner with Sue and you have to be home soon._ Fuck, double fuck. What do I do now?

I pulled of the road and sent Alice message.

~_A~_

_Can't find Edward, he is not at school._

_I need to talk to him, NOW!_

_ ~B~_

I got the response immediately

~B~

_He is at home. What happened?_

_~A~_

I don't know what happened I just needed to get there as soon as possible.

~_A~_

_Talk to you later. Thanks_

_~B~_

After fifteen long minutes, I was finally in front of Cullen mansion. Please open, please.

I was knocking loudly on his door but he wouldn't answer. I waited for a couple more minutes, but nothing. _I can't believe he won't answer._

"Edward" I yelled. " Edward open the door, it's me Bella. I can see your car, I know you are here. Open the door please". Nothing.

With tears in my eyes I returned in my truck and started the engine. But before I pulled away from the drive way, I saw a curtain moved aside and a flash of a bronze hair.

My phone beeped with a message. It was from Charlie.

" _Where are you Bella?"_

"_I'm on my way"_ I typed.

Fuck, La Push. I speeded down the road with the pain in my heart. _You lost him Bella._

**So little drama, with B&E. Is Jasper right? He is not angry with her, just trying to help them both. Next, La Push baby!**

**Reviews, reviews! Big thank you to all of my readers. You rock! XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy these days and didn't have time to write. I have a free weekend so I'll update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to S.M.**

**I own a bracelet with Team Edward on it and a lots of twilight pictures.**

**BPOV**

Dinner at the La Push went very well. Despite being in shitty mood, I actually enjoyed the night. Jacob did look completely different from what I remembered and if I had met him on a street, I would have never known it was him. Just like Charlie said, he was tall, with muscles, long dark hair and his face was a face of a grown man, not a teenager of 17 years.

But, damn, he was hot! Like hot, hot, hot. Not like Edward hot, but still hot. He made my mouth water and soon I was drooling over his hot body. He just smirked, seeing my gaze and shook his head with soft chuckle. Apparently, he was dating Leah, Sue's daughter and I must say, they looked great together. Leah was a great person, we became close due to Charlie and Sue, and I was glad that Jacob, found a person like her.

But somehow all of them were beautiful to me. Jake, his dad Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, their friends, who I met that night, Sam and his fiancée Emily. They all had bronzed skin and dark eyes. They looked powerful together, like some kind of force. I couldn't explain that, but I was drowning into their magic. And I felt welcomed… I felt as if they were all my family. Completely strange, because I have never found myself in company like that… maybe that's why I felt like a stranger, intruder, where ever I would go. And the last time I felt like home, was in Edward's arms… But none of them were Edward and I didn't feel like stranger here…. I could stay here forever. Most surprisingly, Charlie fitted as well. It brought a smile on my face.

After the dinner was over, Jacob, Leah, Seth and me, took a walk, down on the first beach. I was fascinated by a view and a smell of the sea felt welcoming to all of my senses. I got lost in my daydreaming when Jake interrupted me.

"I take it you like it here?" he asked with a smile

"Yes… very much Jake. It's so peaceful, so quiet.. I didn't have this in my life….ever. Phoenix is so dry; full of sand and heat…I like water. It calms me" I said honestly.

"Bella, you can come here whenever you want. You are welcome to come here. And if you need company, me and Leah or Seth are always free to hang out"

"Thank you Jacob. It means much to me." I said looking at him. He was so kind and good, Leah was one lucky woman.

"So you and Leah…how long has that been going on?"

He smiled instantly and it even reached his eyes. Wow, he must really love her. She looks hot as hell, beautiful in her own way. And she had eyes only for him. He felt the same.

"For over a year now. God, I've been chasing after her for a very long time, she didn't want to be with me. It was really hard, but I didn't give up. For me, it was love on a first sight. I couldn't be happier" he said

_Love at first sight? Him as well?_ I think I'm losing my mind here… _You lost him Bella, you lost Edward, it's over…_ A single tear fall on my cheek and I wiped it away before Jacob saw it.

" Bella , you ok? Are you crying?" damn he saw it.

"No" I lied, "I'm fine Jake. I'm sorry, just something was in my eye. I'm fine, don't worry." _Change the subject Bella, now!_

"So you and Leah… you are a lucky man I must say. She is a great person. I met her when Charlie started dating Sue. I didn't think she would appreciate their relationship, especially with the fact that Charlie is from Forks and has a daughter…. Plus he's white" I joked

"Yeah" he chuckled, " he is white, but that's not a problem at all. Trust me." He winked at me.

"Just so you know… the only problem is that his daughter is too beautiful " he smiled

I blushed. _He thinks I'm beautiful. Edward said I was beautiful as well…Bella focus._ "Thanks Jake. I probably shouldn't mention this to Leah. She will not be happy about that" I joked

"Oh, no, it's not a problem trust me, she mentioned that to me herself. Now I see she was right. When you came, she said that you are even more beautiful than the last time she saw you. " I looked at him confused.

"Oh no, not _like _that Bella. God, no..it was just a statement. I..shouldn't have said anything….i…."

"No, it's ok Jake. I…when I saw all of you together at the dinner, I thought about how beautiful you all look. With bronzed skin and dark eyes…I have never seen anything like that" I trailed off.. _You did Bella, the Cullen's._ Shut up, I screamed to my mind, I really don't need a reminder of them…

When we came back in the house, Charlie said that it's late and we should get going. I said good-bye to everyone, and made a deal with Jake and Leah to visit them soon. They are really great people, and I will make my promise come true.

That night I dreamt of the first beach and Edward. I would see him walking down the shore with a distant and sad look at his face. I would scream at him, call him, but he didn't pay attention to me. I would start running after him, but every step I took seems to be heavier and heavier and soon I wouldn't be able to move. He would walk away without one glance at my direction.

I woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. My heart was pumping loudly and my legs were week, my knees shaking and my head was heavy. I moved my body somehow and picked up the phone. I dialed his number and hoped for an answer. I needed to feel sure, this dream isn't real. I looked at the clock, 3 am. Damn, too late. Maybe he is a sleep so he doesn't hear the phone or he was with someone so he didn't want to answer. Just as I was about to hang up, the voice said

"_Hello? Fuck Bella, is that you? Bella? Hello?" _his voice was sleepy, but still he answered

"Yes it's me. Um… I'm sorry for calling this late…just…" He let a huge sigh of relief

"_Fuck Bella, you scared me there, for a second. You know calling in the middle of the night…_" he wasn't happy to hear me

"Right… I'm sorry…I'll just hung up, it was wrong from me to call you."

"_Bella ….. I'm sorry about today. I left the cafeteria without explaining anything…"_

"Why didn't you answer me today? I called you on your cell, I knocked on your door, called for you…why wouldn't you answer me Edward?" I was pathetic, pleading now

"_Bella_", he sighed, " _I was angry at myself and at you and…I shut down my phone and came straight home. I was….doing something and didn't' hear you. I didn't even know you came to my house…fuck Bella I'm so sorry…fuck.."_

He saw me. I know that. I saw him on the window right after I pulled of his driveway. He is fucking lying to me.

"Don't lie to me Edward. I saw you pulling the curtain away, while I was starting my truck to go home. I saw you on the window" I was angry now

"_What? No Bella, I swear I didn't hear or see you. I swear Bella, please trust me it's not like that. Why would I ignore you? I was worried about you baby, I know I promised you I wouldn't talk to Jessica, but she was going on my fucking nerves I couldn't ignore her baby. Please trust me. I was trying to get my nerves to talk to you…baby please…"_

I couldn't hold the tears anymore…there were falling down my face freely..i sniffed

"_Baby, you are crying? Fuck, no please baby don't cry.. fuck I can't stand to hear you cry. I hurt you today, I'm sorry Bella, please.._

"Edward, who was on the window then? Who else has a hair like you, huh? And it was a window from your room. Please….don't lie to me…" I whispered last part

He was silent for a moment and I had to check if he is still on the line.

"Edward?"

"_I'm here baby. I was just thinking. It could only be my mom, we have the same hair. Besides, I wasn't even in my room."_

His mother? Could be. I have never seen Mrs. Cullen, and on the other hand I didn't see the body, just a flash of bronze hair. God, he was right…I felt so embarrassed.

"God Edward, I'm so sorry. I thought you….you didn't answer…i…" tears were falling down hard now.

"_Baby we need to talk tomorrow, ok? I need to see you, we must talk Bella. This is all so fucked up….i can't do this anymore baby..Bella I'm…"_

"I know Edward. That's why I was looking for you today. I had a little talk with Jasper and…we definitely need to talk."

"_Wait, what? A talk with Jasper? What the fuck Bella, what kind of talk?"_ he asked angrily

"Jasper pulled me out of cafeteria right after you left. He…um…said something to me, and he was right Edward. We talked about you and me and.." he interrupted me

"_What?"_ he growled. "_Bella, what did he tell you? Please tell me baby? Did he hurt you? Did he yell at you? Bella what did he say damnt?"_ he was yelling now

"No, and no. Please Edward, calm down. We talked normally, he said that our relationship wasn't his thing, but he was just trying to help. He loves you Edward, he thinks of you as his brother, please don't be mad at him. He didn't mean anything wrong. Please Edward, we'll talk tomorrow about everything I promise. I will explain everything." I promised

"_Ok, ok I understand. We'll talk tomorrow. God baby I feel so confused…if you haven't called…god" _he breathed

"Edward, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me, that you will not tell a word to Jasper, ok? Don't mention anything. Please Edward. Can you do that for me?"

He was quiet again and then he said "_I promise baby. I promise"_

I smiled to myself. We will work this out.

"I have to go now Edward, I'll see you tomorrow ok? We really need to talk, seriously. I have a lots of things to tell you … sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night Edward. And I….. I miss you" I whispered that… I knew he heard me and I didn't want to keep my feelings any more.

"_God Bella I miss you too, so fucking much. You have no idea how much I want you right now. God Bella…I can't wait to see you tomorrow. We will talk I promise and I promise I won't say a word to Jasper. Sweet dreams baby, I'll see you tomorrow."_

With that I shut down the phone and went to my sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**It's a short one, I know, I just had to post this chapter before I post another one. Next chapter is going to be much longer and mostly in EPOV, in a day or two.**

**I haven't received any reviews in two days. You guys don't like my story? Should I end it? Reviews so I can know. Like , don' t like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I'm sorry for delay. I know I promised a new chapter in a day or two, which was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I have been really busy. Apparently free weekend was out of option, I haven't been home at all, thus no hanging out with my computer.**

**I wanted to thank to all of my readers, I will keep writing and I'll post next chapter soon. Now really in a day a two, maybe three. **

**I'm so glad you liked my one shot, I got a great responds from all of you. Thank you !**

**I'm sorry for this but it's just that I had to inform you, so you wouldn't forget about my story!**

**nesievamp**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11part 1

**Ok, guys so here is the next chapter. I had a lots of problems writing it, it's not an easy situation for both B&E. It will be mostly in EPOV but I'll add BPOV just in case. So you can see what both of them think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it all belongs to S. M. I'm just like I said, desperately in love with Edward.**

**Song for this chapter (also one of my favorite): Don't dream it's over- Crowded House**

**EPOV**

You know how it feels when you wanted to do something desperately and every time you get to the end, something goes wrong and you have to do it all over again? Well that's how I feel right now. I've been sitting in my music room, composing a song on my piano ever since I run away from school.

The melody has been playing in my mind for a while and I just wanted to put in on piece of paper and play it. God, I haven't been playing for years and I am definitely out of shape. Ever since I met Bella, I had that melody in my head, and every time we were together the pieces were coming slowly and soon I had a fool melody composed. I just couldn't play it. No freaking way. I've been trying and trying but nothing. I was getting really pissed off. What the fuck is wrong with me? This is my piano, my baby, I should not been having problems. _You are out of shape Edward !_ My mind screamed. Yeah, fucking , thank you.

I spent hours and hours trying to make this song right and I lost sense of time. Knocking on the door brought me back to reality.

"Can I come in?" My mother Esme asked

"Um… yeah, sure, come in, I was just… umm"

"You're playing again sweetheart. I haven't heard to play for a while. I'm so glad you are sitting on that bench again" she said sweetly

"Yeah well…. I have a reason for it. I had this melody in my mind and some night ago I composed the whole piece in my head and I wanted to write it before I forget it."

"It's really beautiful. It sounds like a lullaby. Is it meant for some person or …? "she asked

It was a lullaby. It was for Bella. Bella's lullaby. **(A./N. I'm sorry I had to put it, I just like the idea so much of Edward and piano and lullaby).**

Every time I was with her I had it in my mind. I even sang it to her. But of course she doesn't know about it, or even the fact that I play piano.

"Yes, it's a … for someone . Someone special" I said looking at the music sheets.

"Edward you should play it for her. If only she could hear it, she would know how you feel about her. All of your emotions are in that song. You know, your father enjoyed when I would play for him. When we met, I wasn't very good with expressing feelings with words so instead I would play . He has no experience in music what so ever, but he recognized my feelings just by listening to my songs." She said stoking my hair

She looked me in the eyes, green meeting green "Play for her honey. If you can't tell… then play" she kissed me in hair and left.

Maybe I will, but not now. I was pissed off. I was angry. She was angry with me because of Jessica. How could she? I did it for her, for _us._ Jessica was getting in the way and plus made Bella cry. But I understood her. She didn't want anyone to know about our "friends with benefits" thing, plus she is brave and feisty, of course she would want to fight Jessica herself, without any help. I chuckled, _that's my girl._

Alice called me right after I came home to see where I am, and if I'm ok. I told her I was ok, and to leave me the fuck alone. As soon as she came home, she busted into my room like she owns it.

"Edward, what the fuck happened today? What is going on with Jessica and Bella? And why the fuck did you run away from cafeteria? Bella almost got an heart attack! " she yelled

"Okay Alice, first and first. This is the last time you'll burst into my room. Have you ever heard of knocking? Do I burst into your room? I mean it Alice, this is the last time!

Second of all, nothing happened, Jessica got what she wanted and Bella is angry because I took care of the thing instead of her. Now go, I'm busy" I said and turned away from her to lay on my bed.

She was silent for a moment and I had to look at her, to see if she is still there. She was. But she was angry and fighting back the urge to cry.

"Can you at least tell me what did you tell Jessica?" she sniffed

Oh, fuck, no, she's crying. I hate when she cries.

"Come here Ali, I'm sorry I yelled" I patted the bed and she came and snuggled in my chest.

"You know that Jessica was really pissing me off right?" I asked her

"Yeah, I know. She didn't want to leave you alone. She's such a bitch Edward"

I chucked " Yeah she is. I told her just to stay the fuck away from me and my family. I threatened her that if she comes close Bella again, she will regret from ever being born. I know all of her juicy details and if I speak, there will be no river or sea which could wash her dirt from her." I chuckled

"Edward I told you all of those things. You heard that from me. I should be rewarded for that, don't you think?" she asked with sparkle in her eyes.

"Definitely . You'll have your five minutes" I winked at her

We were quiet for some time, but it was comfortable with Alice. We understood each other. She was my twin after all. After some time she spoke

"You love her Edward, don't you?" I knew who she meant , I didn't need to ask her.

"I think I do Alice. I think I do." I said honestly

"She loves you too, you know? I see the way she looks at you, it's the same way I look at Jazz. It's pure love twin. Pure love. You must talk to her, tell her you love her" she said turning to look at me

"I don't know Alice. I'm not telling Bella that. Besides I'm not sure if she loves me, even though you are. I need a fucking proof from her. But after today I don't think she will want to see me again. I acted like a dick." I said

"That you did Edward. But I understand you. You shouldn't worry though. Everything will be ok, you'll see. Oh Jazz and Rose will be here in a while, he is bringing some more booze. " she said and left to her room, but not before giving me a kiss on a cheek.

Jasper did bring some good shit, and I was wasted after half an hour. We were all spread in my room drinking and laughing.

"Man, did you see the look on Bella's face when Eddie left? Man she looked pissed and then Jazz left with her and then he returned alone. Where the fuck did you guys left anyway?" Emmett asked while laying in Rosalie's lap .

"I went to car to get some shit and Bella left home. " Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

So she left right after me. She must have been really angry. _Fuck._ I needed to talk to her, I'm breaking up this arrangement. I fucking can't do this anymore. _Edward, you are such a fucking pussy, you are worst then any girl. Since when did you grow a pair of tits?_

At some time, I don't even know when, my phone rang. _Oh, fuck, who is it now?_ I already fall asleep and had fuck awesome dream about me fucking Bella on teachers desk. I'll have to ask her to do that shit. It's going to be fun _fucking_ tastic. When I finally found my phone I answered with sleepy drunk voice

"Hello?" I looked to see caller's i.d. It was Bella. _What happened, is she hurt?_

"Fuck Bella, is that you? Bella? Hello?"

"_Yes it's me. Um… I'm sorry for calling this late…just…"_ I let a huge sigh of relief. She was ok. God her voice is so beautiful.

"Fuck Bella, you scared me there, for a second. You know calling in the middle of the night…" Why am I nervous?

"_Right… I'm sorry…I'll just hung up, it was wrong from me to call you."_ What? No!

""Bella ….. I'm sorry about today. I left the cafeteria without explaining anything…" _I was a dick._

"_Why didn't you answer me today? I called you on your cell, I knocked on your door, called for you…why wouldn't you answer me Edward?"_

What the fuck is she talking about? She knocked on my door and called for me? Why the fuck didn't I hear that? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

"Bella", I sighed, " I was angry at myself and at you and…I shut down my phone and came straight home. I was….doing something and didn't' hear you. I didn't even know you came to my house…fuck Bella I'm so sorry…fuck.." I was playing my piano and shut down the whole world. I can't believe this happened…

_"Don't lie to me Edward. I saw you pulling the curtain away, while I was starting my truck to go home. I saw you on the window" _ she was angry now . I wasn't even at the window and I would definitely stop her if I had seen her.

"What? No Bella, I swear I didn't hear or see you. I swear Bella, please trust me it's not like that. Why would I ignore you? I was worried about you baby, I know I promised you I wouldn't talk to Jessica, but she was going on my fucking nerves I couldn't ignore her baby. Please trust me. I was trying to get my nerves to talk to you…baby please…" she needs to know…

I heard her sniff and broke down instantly. No, she can't cry because of me. She is second person today to cry because of me.

"Baby, you are crying? Fuck, no please baby don't cry.. fuck I can't stand to hear you cry. I hurt you today, I'm sorry Bella, please.. "

"_Edward, who was on the window then? Who else has a hair like you, huh? And it was a window from your room. Please… don't lie to me" _she whispered the last part, like she was afraid

Who was on my window? And has a hair like me? Esme, I got my hair color from her, just her hair is little darker than mine. But she was in my room? Maybe she was looking for me, since I was in music room, that is on the other side of the house. So it must have been her.

"_Edward? "_ Bella called me

"I'm here baby. I was just thinking. It could only be my mom, we have the same hair. Besides I wasn't even in my room" I said. I was composing a song for her.

_"God Edward, I'm so sorry. I thought you….you didn't answer…i…"_ I should be apologizing to her, instead she was apologizing to me. God we need to sort this out.

"Baby we need to talk tomorrow, ok? I need to see you, we must talk Bella. This is all so fucked up….i can't do this anymore baby..Bella I'm…" In love with you.

_"I know Edward. That's why I was looking for you today. I had a little talk with Jasper and…we definitely need to talk." _A talk with Jasper?

"Wait, what? A talk with Jasper? What the fuck Bella, what kind of talk?" I asked angrily. I was completely sober now.

"_Jasper pulled me out of cafeteria right after you left. He…um…said something to me, and he was right Edward. We talked about you and me and.."_ That fucker lied to me.

"What?" I growled. "Bella, what did he tell you? Please tell me baby? Did he hurt you? Did he yell at you? Bella what did he say damnt?" I was yelling now

_"No, and no. Please Edward, calm down. We talked normally, he said that our relationship wasn't his thing, but he was just trying to help. He loves you Edward, he thinks of you as his brother, please don't be mad at him. He didn't mean anything wrong. Please Edward, we'll talk tomorrow about everything I promise. I will explain everything."_ She promised

That motherfucker had a nerve to talk to her about it. He and I are going to have a serious conversation. I never spoke to Alice like that about him. But that's other stuff, Alice is my sister and I need to act like a big brother that I am.

"Ok, ok I understand. We'll talk tomorrow. God baby I feel so confused…if you haven't called…god" I breathed. I thought she didn't want me anymore

_"Edward, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me, that you will not tell a word to Jasper, ok? Don't mention anything. Please Edward. Can you do that for me?"_ Anything for you Bella, but this I must refuse.

_You broke down one promise jerk, you brake this one, forget about her._ Fuck, I really want to kill Jasper right now.

I calmed down and said " I promise baby. I promise"

"_I have to go now Edward, I'll see you tomorrow ok? We really need to talk, seriously. I have a lots of things to tell you … sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night Edward. And I….. I miss you"_ she whispered the last part but I heard her. God she misses me. I feel like flying with motherfucking wings right now.

"God Bella I miss you too, so fucking much. You have no idea how much I want you right now. God Bella…I can't wait to see you tomorrow. We will talk I promise and I promise I won't say a word to Jasper. Sweet dreams baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up and I instantly missed her voice. We'll talk tomorrow. We have to talk to sort this shit out. I won't talk to Jasper, I'll try and pretend like I don't know anything. But it's going to be motherfucking hard thing to do.

Next morning I was waiting impatiently for Bella on a school parking lot. I saw her truck approaching slowly and parking close to my Volvo.

"Good morning Bella. You look beautiful" I smiled at her as she was getting out of her truck . She did look beautiful, she was beaming, I have never seen that smile before. She was looking at me like that, not at anyone else. _Could it be that what Alice said is true? That Bella loves me?_

"Thank you Edward, you look good yourself" she smiled. _Why are we so formal?_ God I hate this tension.

I followed her to school and before we entered I stopped.

"Look Bella…. About what we said last night… we really need to talk. Maybe at lunch or if you want after school" I said putting my hands in my pockets and looking down. I was fighting the urge to look at her because I was dying to kiss her, and if I start I wouldn't be able to stop until I go all the way with her. She was so god damn delicious.

"Sure Edward, at lunch would be fine. Please don't forget…we need to fix this" she said looking down and starting to bite her lip.

_Fuuuck, she has no idea how much it turns me on._ At the sight of that, my pants were getting tighter.

"Bella" I growled " please stop biting your lip, you have no clue how much it turns me on. So much that I have a desire to ravish you. And… it will hurt later when I kiss you " I said with the wink

She stopped biting her lip and blushed " I'm sorry".

I grazed my thumb over her cheek and lean to whisper to her ear " Don't be love. It's really fucking sexy. If we weren't at school right now…"

She chucked and said " So that's what's stopping you? School? I thought you didn't give a fuck Edward?" she challenged me with smirk . Sexy Bella is back. She has no idea what she got herself into.

I leaned to her again " Is that what you want? To be totally and thoroughly fucked in school? That turns you on love?" she is going to be fucking death of me I swear.

"Yes" she moaned. "I would like that. It's been a long time since I last had a date with your glorious cock" she said in her "fuck me" voice and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Let's go to my car. Now" I demanded. My pants are going to explode if I don't fuck her now.

"I don't think so Mr. Cullen. I have a class to intend to. See you later, sexy" she purred at me and left for her class, leaving me all worked up and hard as rock. _She is going to pay for this._

**So this is just the part 1. Part 2 will be done soon. I managed to write this today, I didn't think I would, but I did. Yey! So you like this chapter? What do you think about sex in the school? Tension and drama are about to come in part 2. What characters should I add? Any favorites?**

**Reviews, reviews please ! I love it so much when I see that I have reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**XXX**

**P.S. big thank you for all of my readers !**


	12. Chapter 12part 2

**This chapter is long but I didn't write all of the things I wanted to write. This is second part of this chapter, so next one will be normal. I am busy these days and really don't have time to write. So I'll just post this and the next chapter will be normal like any other. But you don't mind right? **

**I asked you what you all think about sex in the school, but no one responded, so I decided not to write about it. I myself , never experienced something like that, so if I write about it, it might not be good. There are many other better places for sex, right?**

**So tension is coming… and that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

After Bella left me in the school corridor, all worked up and hard for her, I somehow dragged my feet to class and tried to walk normal, so no one would notice my raging hard on. _That little cock tease._ She turned from Innocent Bella, to Sexy Bella in a matter of seconds. Un _fucking _believable… and that's exactly what is she so god damn irresistible to me. I chuckled to myself and left for class.

"Very nice of you Mr. Cullen to honor us finally with your presence" Mr. Clark, my math professor, said.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever old man, I know all of that shit anyway…_ I was god damn smart and math wasn't my problem at all. I should be teaching him, not the other way round. _Asshole ._

I wasn't paying attention to classes at all, my mind was with Bella, and I was thinking all of the things I will tell her today. I decided that I will break this arrangement and offer her a real relationship. I wouldn't be able to continue this anymore, my emotions were too strong, I couldn't fight them. I bet she could see in my eyes, what I feel for her. Alice definitely sees it. What will I do if she refuses me? What if she doesn't want a relationship with me? Maybe she wants to break this thing with me, so she could date another guy? But who ? I didn't see her looking at anyone. Maybe he is not from school. Maybe someone else ? From Phoenix? No, no, not Phoenix, she was escaping from there, because of that motherfucker Josh. Did he call her again? She would tell me right? Maybe she is afraid, if he is blackmail… my thoughts were interrupted by Jasper.

"Hey man, you coming? Class is over, we are all going to lunch" he said calmly

That motherfucker. That motherfucking son a bitch. He lied to me last night, went to pick some shit from the car, yeah right. I still don't know what did he say to Bella, and that is killing me.

"Edward, man, you ok?" he called me when I didn't respond him. I picked up my stuff and got up. I didn't want to look at him, that fucker.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just have a lots of shit on my mind right now" I said

"I thought you erased all of your shit from your mind last night? Shit, man, that was some fine Jack if I must say. I stole it from my dad's collection, he's not gonna notice. " I had to laugh, his dad really didn't pay attention, how may bottles are in there, as long as his basement is full with booze. That motherfucker, God bless him for that.

When we entered cafeteria, our friends were already at the table. Even my Bella. God, she was beautiful. She felt my presence and turned to look at me. She noticed Jasper by my side and gave me a pointed look. _Yes, I know baby, I keep my promises._ I smiled slightly and nodded my head, to signal her that I didn't talk to Jasper. She relaxed and smirked. She patted a chair next to her, _my chair,_ and winked at me. _Tease._

I shook my head with a chuckle and went to sit next to her. Jasper came right after me with our food. While I was sorting our food out, I felt Bella's little hand on my leg. I stiffened and looked at her. She was sitting close to me now and eating her food with other hand, and acted like nothing's going on. When I didn't respond or relaxed, she moved her hand little higher, just a few inches from my already raging hard on.

"Bella" I growled, "what are you doing? You trying to kill me here?" I said through my teeth.

"Relax Edward" she purred and moved closer to me and slowly moved her hand up and down. Each time closer and closer to my crotch, until it rested right there. On my cock. In the middle of cafeteria, full of students. "Don't you like it Edward? Feeling of my hand, massaging your cock? " she breathed on my ear. When I didn't' answer she started massaging me through my pants "Or would you prefer my mouth?" Fuuuuuuuuuck, her pretty little mouth on my cock, sucking and me pulling me deep until I could feel her throat… I bet she swallows. That would be so fucking hot. We haven't done that shit yet.

"E man, you coming to Eric's party this Saturday ? " Emmett asked me, dragging my attention from Bella. _Thank you Emmett._ He just smirked at me when he caught my gaze. _That fucker figured me out._

"I… um… probably .. yeah… why?" I tried to look calm but Bella's hand was still massaging me and I was very close to my orgasm…so keeping normal voice was very hard thing to do. She kept with her massage, put a little pressure now and groping me hard .. almost there…just a little more.. yeah right there… and she stopped. She fucking stopped. _I can't believe that she fucking stopped when I was about to get long expected release._ I shot her daggers, but she wasn't looking at me at all. Suddenly, a can of Coke was the most interesting thing in the world. Bella, was soo going to pay for this, I'm going to drive her wild and going to fuck her so hard, she will forget her own fucking name. That bitch just pulled a stunt on me.

"I was just asking, coz you know, it's somehow a Couples Party. Jazz and I have a date, but who are you taking?" he asked looking between Bella and me.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, let's see….who I want to take? Who is the only one person who I never went to party with?" I looked at Bella and saw her blushing and biting her lip. I leaned in to her " Baby, would you like to me by date for the party?" I released her bottom lip with my fingers and moved her head so I could look at her. When our eyes met, she looked at me for a moment and nodded. _Yes ! Fucking yes! She said yes, she wants to go with me! Fuck yes!_

It took me a moment to register that that look was the same one she had this morning. God, _Alice is right._

I smiled at her and kissed her in cheek. God, so soft.

"Bella's coming with me guys. " I said happily. I was feeling like a child on Christmas night.

"Woah Bells, you are a lucky girl. You are the first girl Edward had actually asked on a date, or to be his date for something. You should feel flattered" Emmett said laughing

"Well I am honored. For a moment I though he wasn't going to ask me at all. I'm glad he did" Bella said and then she looked at me, and my motherfucking heard stopped. _That look again. God, I need to talk to Alice._

I moved slightly away from Bella and looked at Alice. She was sulking Jasper's face off. Fuck man, that's just gross. I cleared my throat.

"Alice, can you stop sulking Jasper's face off for a minute and follow me outside? I need to talk to you" I said in firm voice

I got up and look at Bella and smiled at her, so she wouldn't feel offended.

"All right, cock blocking brother, I'm right behind you" Alice said and together we went outside.

When we got outside I led her to my Volvo.

"Alice you still have those cigars right? " she nodded " I fucking need one". She looked at me confused for a moment and then handed me a cigar. I inhaled a smoke and relaxed. I don't usually smoke but in situation like this I need one.

"Ok, will you tell me now why the fuck did you dragged me away from Jasper? So I could give you cigars? I could have done that in there you know?" Alice looked at me with a pissed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Alice, I was fucking losing my mind there. I needed to talk to you. It's about Bella" I said and exhaled a smoke.

"Yeah, what was that between two of you anyway? You looked like someone kicked in the balls" she giggled

I can' t believe I'm going to say this to my sister. "She was giving me a hand job through my pants" I blurted out

Alice's eyes went wide " She did WHAT? She's fucking genius. Did you.. um…. god..did you.. you know?" she said looking uncomfortable

"No, she didn't let me. I wanted to kill her I swear Alice. It's like she has a plan to keep me with blue balls whole day. She did that this morning and now again. She is such a tease, I swear she is soooo going to pay for that" indeed she is

"So, you need my help with your revenge? God, Edward, don't ask me that. I can help you to seduce her, to tell you all the information you need… but that I really can't do. I'm sorry brother, you know I love you very much, but she is my best friend and it's very hard, plus she doesn't talk about her love or sex life, so I don't know much.." I stopped her.

"No, Alice calm down. That's not why I called you. Relax." When she did, I continued "You know that night in my room, when we talked about emotions and when you said that you are sure Bella loves me, because she looks at me, the same way you look at Jasper, and the other way round?"

"Yeah, I remember. You saw it too?" she asked looking me in the eyes

I inhaled and exhaled last smoke and threw the cigar away. "Yeah, I saw it today Alice. This morning, and twice at lunch. Are you sure Alice that this is it? That look? If she loves me than it means that she wants me. A relationship with me, right?"

Alice wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at me " Good morning my brother. I am so glad you finally opened your eyes. She is your soul mate. That's what I've been trying to tell all along. I guess you have to learn everything the hard way." She shook her head

"Alice I don't understand. Look, that night when you guys had a sleep over at our house, she came to my room, had sex with me and suggest that we become fuck buddies. So, that's all we've been doing so far. Fucking . Nothing else. I never saw any emotions towards me, although she is gentle with me during sex. Now did I do something wrong? I was hiding my feelings and became what she fucking wanted. And suddenly, she looks at me like she has been in a desert for years and I'm a glass of water. She has that look, like I'm the only one. Why now? Why showing it now? Couldn't she tell me that at the beginning so I could be spared all the suffering? "

"You are such a loser Edward. Has anyone ever fucking told you that you are over thinking? She was fucking scared, alright? Scared Edward! Who were you before she came here huh? You were Edward Motherfucking Cullen, a.k.a the Player. You fucked every pussy, available and unavailable in this town and you expect her to come to you and say "hey Edward, I love you and I want a relationship with you". Please. I thought you have some brains in that head of yours." She snorted and shook her head again.

I was looking at her for a moment before I collected myself . "I didn't expect her to do that, but …. Ok, ok, you're right. I wasn't thinking about that thing. Of course she would act like this… hell maybe I would do the same" I would, but I'm a guy, it's easy for me.

"She broke up with a guy who was most popular guy in her school. But he dated her, until she found him fucking another chick. She build her walls around her so she wouldn't get hurt again. But she felt attracted to you and she felt that is the only solution for her. That way both of you would get what you wanted" Alice said

"Except, we were both wrong" I turned around and saw Bella standing behind me. She wasn't angry, she seemed… _relieved?_

"I see Alice did all the work. Now you know Edward why I suggested it. I was afraid and didn't except for you to feel the same thing I feel…" she was looking down and biting her lip hard.. again.

I ran to her and scooped her in my arms and kissed her with all I had. With all the passion, desire, lust and… love. She opened her mouth for me and soon we were in full make out session. I couldn't let her go. I didn't want to let her go. Her hands were in my hair and my hands were on her back pulling her closer to me. _Mine. She is mine now._

We didn't notice anyone , we were in our own bubble. She broke the kiss to grasp some needed air but I kept kissing, licking and biting her neck. That delicate neck, that drove me wild for so long… she smelled and tasted so good… I couldn't get enough of her.

"Can we make this right Bella? Could you be mine baby? " I whispered in her ear

"As long as you'll be mine" she said and pulled me for another frenzying kiss.

"Let's go. School won't miss us." My house was empty so I was fully planning of making her mine.

"Ok, your place or mine?" she giggled while we ran towards my car

"Mine. There's no one there" I winked at her

"Hey, where's my thank you?" Alice yelled with a smile on her face

"Thank you Alice" we both yelled and got inside my car. Soon we were speeding down the driveway and headed towards my house. I am the luckiest motherfucker in the world. I've got Bella with me, Bella my _goddess_, and she agreed to be mine, as long as I am hers. Well baby, I guess you're in it, for the rest of your life. Coz I'm not fucking planning on letting her go.

**BPOV**

As soon as we got to his car, we were speeding down the road and were parked in front of his house in a matter of minutes. He was driving so fast, my heart literally stopped beating.

When Edward and Alice left the cafeteria I got suspicious. One moment we were wrapped in each other's arms and the next he was on his feet, dragging Alice out of cafeteria. I exchanged glances with everyone but they seemed not to care.

"So, Bella, we have to shopping for the party. I need a brand new outfit" Rosalie said

"On no Rose, I have a closet full of clothes and I didn't even wear all the stuff we bought last time" I wined. She can go, as long as I'm concerned, but I don't need a new clothes and I'm so not going.

"Oh Bella, c'mon, don't be such a bitch. You are definitely coming with me and Alice, we have to look spectacular for this party. I have a feeling it's going to be great" she said leaning close to Emmett.

"Rose, the last party, you and Emmett have been to, went unnoticed by both of you. I don't even want to know what you did, because you are my sister, and I seriously doubt this party will be any different" Jasper said looking bored

"She's dressing for me man. You know I can't resist her when she looks like a goddess on every party. Not that she isn't a goddess any other day" Emmett said looking at Rosalie. She kissed him on lips and soon they were in a full make out session.

"Oh guys, gross. I'm out of here" Jasper said and got up and went to his class

"Yeah, i think I need some air" I said and left the cafeteria. I didn't where to go so I went to look for Edward and Alice. It didn't take me long to find them. They were leaning against Edward's Volvo. That's when I interrupted them by hearing what are they talking about, which brought me to where I am right now. In Edward's house, on his bed. I still can't believe that he is finally mine. Mine! I want to shout from the top of my lungs, so loud so everybody can hear me.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me as he moved to hover above me and kiss me slowly

"About you . Still can't believe that you're mine. It feels so surreal" I said looking at him

He chuckled and kissed me harder. I opened my mouth for him and sucked on his tongue. He moaned and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg.

"_I_ am the one who can't believe that _you_ are _mine_. I wanted you from the first time I saw you. You looked like a goddess and I couldn't keep my eyes of you. You were beautiful, my Bella" Edward said and started attacking my neck. He kissed the spot right bellow my ear and I lost myself. This was one of my sensitive spot's and he knew that. I could feel myself getting aroused and my panties were getting soaked. _I needed him._

"What's up with you and Emmett and goddesses anyway?" I said and moved my head so I could kiss him. I drew my hands down his chest until I found the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and disposed it on the floor.

"Well you look like a goddess to me in every sense. I want to worship you, because you deserve it" he said and moved down so he can unbutton my jeans. Now unbuttoned, he pulled them down my legs and moved up so he can kiss me bellow my knee. My legs started to shake and I turned in a mass of limbs in front of him. He had such a big effect on me.

"Come here mister" I called him and as soon we were face to face I pushed him on his back. I took off his jeans and he was left now only in his boxers. I disposed my shirt and was left in a see throe bra and g-string. "Bella, you are so fucking sexy" he growled

"Fucking sexy and fucking mine. No one is ever going to touch you like I do, right Bella?" he said

I moved down so I could straddle his legs. "I'm all yours baby, no one else's. Yours Edward" I pushed his boxers down his legs and his erection sprang free. I could already see a pre cum leaking from the top. _Mmm, can't wait to taste him. I bet he tastes good._

I grabbed his shaft and started stroking him up and down. My panties were soaking wet just from the sight of his glorious cock. I moved my hand to the base of his cock and took him slowly in my mouth.

"Fuck yes", Edward hissed, "God, your mouth, so warm and wet. So good" he was panting now and I was just getting started. I moved my mouth from the base to the head, I used my tongue to massage him better. He put his hands to my hair to guide me but he was gentle. When I felt him twitch, I knew he was close but I didn't move. He tasted so good and I wanted him to come in my mouth. I used my teeth to stimulate him and deep throat him. That did the job and soon he was coming hard in my mouth and yelling my name. I swallowed every drop he gave me and licked him clean.

"Mmm baby you taste so good." I liked my lips and moved up his body. He was still recovering from his orgasm but he had strength to wrap his arms around me in a death trap. I kissed his neck and moved to pepper his face with small kisses.

"God Bella, I must tell you. I had a lots of girls down on me, but none of them were this fucking fantastic. I'm so glad you are mine love, now I know I'll have the best orgasm's whenever I have sex with you" he chuckled

"I'm glad you liked it. I was actually dying to do that since the first time I saw you fully naked" I blushed

"You just gave me the best blow job EVER, and now you are blushing? You seriously are something Bella. Come here, I must taste that sweet pussy of yours" he said and pushed me on my back so he could sit between my legs.

I removed my bra and dropped it on the floor. Edward quickly took my left nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it. I arched my back in pleasure as his hand worked my right nipple. Soon it became too much so I pushed him down, to the place that ached for him the most. With a smirk on his face, he lowered down and kissed my wet folds. Slowly his fingers were working my folds and teasing my opening while his tongue was on my clit. I moaned loudly and brought my hands in his hair to push him closer to my core. He was sucking and licking and soon two fingers entered me. He was massaging my walls and biting my clit and I felt my orgasm building . This man could bring me to orgasm in a matter of seconds with his tongue. Third finger entered me and he was keeping his gentle bite on mu clit as he twisted his fingers that hit my g -spot. A felt my walls tightening and I exploded on his fingers and screaming his name loudly, while his tongue was lapping on my juices. He drank every single drop , and just like I did to him, he licked me clean. Fuck, that was good. No, that was fantastic.

I felt him chucking against my stomach " It's good thing, there is no one in the house love. You were pretty loud. I love when you scream my name, it's so fucking sexy. Plus, you taste so delicious that I'm ready to mark you again my love. Just this time, with my hard, thick, cock that is aching for you" oh god, I was getting wet again…

"Edward" I moaned when his lips attached to mine and his was kissing me like there is no tomorrow. He position himself at my entrance and I stopped him.

"Baby, I need you desperately. But not like this. I don't want gentle and I don't want love making. I want you to fuck me baby… hard" I said looking at his eyes. His eyes got darker, even if it was possible and he growled.

"If you want a good and proper fuck…. Then get on your hands and knees. Now " I did as he said and pushed my back at him, inviting him to fuck me. God I wanted him, I wanted rough, I wanted him to mark me as his own.

"God, your ass… your sweet cheeks look so delicious. Are you sure you are ready for my cock love?"

All I could do was nod, I couldn't find my voice, I was so turned on. As soon as he saw me nod, he was thrusting in me… hard. We both moaned at the sensation. He felt so… fucking…. Good…inside me. I was moaning and panting hard, and he was thrusting hard and fast.

"You are so… fucking… tight… from this position… god I love fucking you like this. Do you like it love? Being fucked from behind?" oh Edward loved dirty talk… it turned me on even more.

"Yes…. Yes.. more Edward, I need more. Fuck me harder please" I pleaded. I felt my orgasm building for the second time and I was thrusting back at him, asking for more.

His thrusts become faster and he was griping my hips hard, I'm sure I'll have mark tomorrow but I didn't mind. "Fuck Bella, I'm….so….close.. you feel so good baby…"

He thrusted again and I came hard on his cock. His was thrusting slowly now so I could ride my orgasm and then I felt him twitch and I knew he was even closer. He thrusted once deep and stilled. I felt his warm cum inside me and I let him ride his orgasm and then we both fell on the bed exhausted.

"Fuck Bella, this was….amazing" he said still panting. He removed himself from me and turned on his back. I turned around and cuddled to his side. He arms grabbed me around waist and he pulled me on his chest. I nuzzled my head in his neck and kissed him once. "Yeah, it was." I smiled

"Stay with me tonight Bella. Please" he pleaded. I knew I couldn't refuse something like that to him, he meant too much too me. I'll tell Charlie that Alice called me so it wouldn't be a problem

I looked him in his deep green eyes and smiled " There is nowhere else I would rather be Edward" We kissed for a while and then I fell asleep in his loving arms.

**This chapter is the longest so far. I had to split like this; I couldn't put it in one chapter. I know all of you want drama and tension, I promise its coming. I just had to put those two to settle their relationship before anything happens. Reviews, reviews… they make me write faster! I'm expecting some reviews, please don't disappoint! Big love to all of my readers . XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**The story goes on. Bella and Edward are finally together, yey! They couldn't really last long with this "fuck buddy" thing, the pull was too strong. So, what do you think is going to happen next? I'm sorry for mistakes, I saw in previous chapters that I had a lot… I still don't have beta and I'm on my own. **

**What I don't own: Edward, sadly, or Twilight.**

**What I do own: iPod with my favorite music, my glasses for reading and a cup of coffee! Oh yeah, and Twilight, New Moon and The Runaways DVD! :D**

**BPOV**

I woke up to something smelling delicious. Like lillans and sun and musky scent. Mmmm smells so good. Wait, I know that smell. It's so familiar, it reminds me of… wait do I smell sex and a man? And then it hit me… _Edward._ I spent the night with him.

Just the thought of it makes me blush. I was wandering if he wanted a repeat from last night.

I opened my eyes and was met with perfect, defined, sculptured chest. I was lying on him, my head on his chest, right at his heart. I could hear his heart beat. It was beautiful sound, I was going to live for it, so I could hear it beat. I turned my head slowly and kissed him right above his heart. My Edward, my heart.

"Good morning love, I see you're awake" velvety voice spoke. I didn't even notice he woke up. God, I love his voice. I turned to look and him and was met with green orbits gazing lovingly in my own brown eyes. I forgot how to breathe, thank God I wasn't standing, coz I would faint.

"Breathe love" he chuckled. I blinked and shook my head at him " It's easy for you to say, you are not the one who gets dazzled" I said and turned on my back to get up. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" he asked while holding my hips and pushing himself to me.

"Well, I need to get up, take a shower and get ready for school. And you have to do the same. We ditched the school yesterday, and today we have to attend all of the classes, we are having test until the end of the week. Now maybe you Mr. Know It All, really do Know all of this stuff, but some of us here, _mortals_, actually have to study for their tests" I was blabbing now, and I don't know why I said that, but I know that I obviously killed the mood. He just wanted to cuddle. _Fuck, me and my big mouth._

He just chuckled and turned me so I could face him. "First, we do have all of these tests, but you and I both know that you are ready for half of them. And second, I am most certainly not Mr. Know It All, although I am pretty smart" he winked " and third, we are losing first three classes, the teachers have some kind of meeting. So that means, that I want you to stay here, in this bed, with me… naked" he smirked

"Who the hell told you we don't have first three classes? And where the hell have I've been?" I asked angrily. Why the hell was I not informed about this? I do go to that school, don't I ?

"You were here, too busy, having an important date with my glorious cock, as you put it yesterday" he smirked again and hovered above me.

"You are one cocky bastard, mister, you know that? My lady parts need some rest from you, you know? You woke me up last night and took me five times. I feel pretty sore Edward" I said. Where does he get his strength from? Doesn't he feel sore? He really is a sex god after all.

"Sex God? Well thank you love" he said and kissed me on the lips. Oh shit, I've spoken aloud. I'm gonna have to work on that. I blushed.

"Yes baby, Sex God. You happy now? I really don't understand, how you could be able to have sex with me again after last night. You said yourself that I've worn you out" I smirked

"Yes, I'm very happy" and that proof was poking me right now on my right thigh. "I am 17 year old horny teenager . And plus, just the sight of you gives me a hard on. I told you that love" he said and moved his lips to kiss and lick my neck. Oh god, that feels good..

_No stop, stop you are sore Bella. No sex_.

"Baby, ooh mmm that's good…we can't baby, I can't.. mmm. God…. " his hand moved down to massage my breast and pinch my nipple. It hardened on his touch and begged for his lips. Oh, fuck I was losing this.. he's just too good..

"You wonna bet baby?" his hand moved from my nipples to my stomach and down to between my legs, and cupped my heated core. I was already wet and aching for him… damn hormones and erogenous zones. Fuck fuck fuck.. oh fuck his fingers… oh god he was rubbing my clit now… _fuuuuuuuck_

"I'll have you scream my name three times, with in twenty minutes" he said and bit me on my shoulder. Now that was hot.

Oh, fuck, what the hell… take me Edward, oh god that feels good.. I'll scream your name hundred times if you want, just fuck me.

"With pleasure" he said and I realized I spoke aloud again. What's with me and not being able to control myself around him? Damn him, and his gorgeous god like body that begs to be fucked… He moved lower and position himself at my entrance. I hissed at the touch, I really was sore after last night. We are going to have to do it slowly…

"Edward, baby.." I started, "I know baby, I know, I'll be gentle. I know you're sore… Just relax baby, relax" he kissed my neck and slowly lifted my hips with his hand so he could enter me. Slowly, inch by inch, he entered me. Oohhh fuuuck I loved the feeling of him inside me….. that feels so fucking good… he stared moving slowly, trying not to harm me… but my muscles relaxed and I didn't feel any pain. Well, if you don't count my legs, you could say I was fine. Edward is not getting any in the next seven days.

"Mmmm oh god Edward, that feels good… oh god… baby I want to keep you here forever, inside me…can you stay here forever baby?" I was panting now and getting wetter by his every thrust. He chuckled

"I would like to… unhg… stay here… forever…in… your…tight..wet…hot… pussy…fuck…you feel so fucking…ohh good Bellaaaa… so…good…" he said between his thrusts. I saw he couldn't keep slowly anymore, so I told him to go faster.

"You sure babe, what if it hurts?" he asked but slowly increased his movements.

"Yeah babe, just go faster… I need to cuuuuum…. Oh fuuuuuuuuuck Edward" I screamed when he hit the right spot

Oh God, this felt so good, even though I was sore but I didn't mind. Edward increased his speed and I was sooo close…

"Knock it off you two, I swear to God, you are worse than Emmett and Rose. I can't hear my own thoughts. Last night wasn't enough for you?" Alice interrupted us by yelling and hitting the door. Thank god, they were locked. But it definitely killed the mood. Edward stopped moving and wasn't getting my release… Fucking Alice, I swear to God, I'll kill her.

"Fuck off Alice, get the fuck of my door. Go harass someone else. I don't fucking care if I am too fucking loud for your fucking ears! Go the fuck away! " Oh-hoh, Edward was pissed. He uses word "fuck" but not like this. God, I don't blame him, she really is the biggest cock-blocker ever. _I mean, what the hell? I was in a middle of something reaaaly good.._

"What , she isn't getting any from Jasper?" I asked still trying to calm down.

"I don't wonna know Bella, and I really don't wonna talk about it. How could she do this to us?" he asked as he removed from me and moved the sit and the end of the bed, still full erect.

"I don't know. I have never seen her like this. What is going on? I mean… she could've at least waited for us to finish" I let out a huge breath " Ok, let's go and shower and I'll help you get some release.. I know I desperately need one" I smiled and pulled him to shower.

"Ah Bella, you are gift from the heaven, you know that?" he smirked and pushed me towards the door.

After one shower and two freaking mind-blowing orgasms ( did I mention what Edward's mouth and fingers can do to me?), we got dressed and went down for some breakfast.

Emmett was waiting for us, only in his boxers, with big goofy smile across his face and half naked Rosalie in his lap. There has been a lot of sexin' last night in Cullen's house, I see. Edward would have the same smile if it wasn't for Alice this morning.

"Man, last night was a blast. We gave Alice a real nightmare" Emmett laughed, "Apparently she was the only one who didn't get any . Even mom and dad had their fun last night. Dude, I heard you guys, then them and I was waiting for Alice, but heard nothing. You are pretty loud Bella, I didn't know you had it in you" he said smiling

"Good job Bella, I'm so proud of you" Rose said and winked at me.

"Thank you Rose, I'm trying" I winked at her

"You know girls" Emmett gulped " if you keep winking at each other like that… um… I'm going to have a…. serious problem…" he gulped again looking between me and Rose.

"You are gross Em, stop fantasizing about my girl" Edward said and pulled me for a toe- curling kiss. Oh boy, panties getting wet again..he's going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Ok, you four, I'm fucking tired from all of you. You talking about sex, thinking about sex, having sex…. It's just fucking sick ! You all smell like sex, it's leaking from your fucking pores. Yeah, Edward and Bella, finally together, wow fucking congratulations, but that doesn't mean you could fuck on every corner. You four have been banging all night long and not just that, I had to hear even my own parents going at it like bunnies. What the fuck is wrong with you people? Are you fucking addicts or what? I am soo sick of you and…. I can't do this anymore" she whispered the last part.

We were all standing there in shock and looking at Alice with mouth open. What the fuck is going on? And where is Jasper? She is definitely not getting any, that explains her actions. I was the first one to recover. I looked at her shaking form and said "Alice, honey, where is Jasper?" BINGO. That did the thing, she started crying and sobbing even louder and she finished on a floor curled up in a ball. I ran to her and soon Rose joined me and slowly we took Alice to her room and put her on bed, and let her cry. She'll talk when she's ready.

**EPOV**

"You and Bella together? Wow, man, fucking finally" Emmett said and turned to his breakfast. I seriously couldn't believe this guy. Alice just had a panic attack in front of us, and started crying and all he could say what that?

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? Alice just had a panic attack in front of your fucking eyes, and you don't say anything about it? This is your sister Emmett" I yelled at him. She did cock blocked me this morning, and I was going to talk to her about it, but she obviously has a problem.

"She and Jasper have a… problem. See, he's not giving her any, and she's desperate" Emmett said

"That's what Bella said this morning. You really think that is a problem?" it could be, but how should I fucking know?

"What happened this morning?" he asked while eating his breakfast.

"Well, Bella and I were in a middle of… you know.."

"Fucking" he said

"Yeah, that, and she interrupted us by yelling and banging on a door. Thank god, they were locked"

He chuckled and shook his head " Man, that was mean. That was sooo mean. She is such a cock blocker man. Look, we need to talk to Jasper, only he could help her. Rosie called him last night but he didn't answer. But then Alice called him and he said, that he is busy and has something to do. If he's cheating on her man, I swear, no matter how much I love him, I am going to kill him" he shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and went to his room to change.

I used the opportunity to check on Jasper. He didn't answer me at all and I started to get worried. Just as Emmett came, fully dressed, in living room, my phone buzzed. Jasper.

"Hey man, where are you?" I put him on speaker so Em could hear as well.

"_E man, sorry bro, I didn't hear the phone. I just woke up, I drank too much last night"_ Emmett gave me a confused look, Jasper never drinks without us.

"Who were you with last night, why didn't you come over? Alice and Rose called you to come"

"_Oh, shit man, I …. God look… I had… to do something…Something reached my ears and I couldn't get it out of my head. I had to go and check on it. Fuck… is she pissed?"_

"She just had a panic attack in front of my own eyes. Where the fuck have you been? What has reached you ears? My sister is upstairs with Bella and Rose, crying her soul out because of you. I love you man, but you need to tell me what is going on" I said and starting moving around the room looking for my car keys.

"_Look, I can't tell you anything yet, but I have to do this on my own_._ I'll call you later, I have to go now. Please tell Alice I love her and that everything is fine"_ and with that the line was dead.

I turned to look at Emmett and saw that Bella was standing in the kitchen, behind him.

She looked at me and I saw her confused look on her face.

"You heard everything?" I asked her

She nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…. I just came down to get Alice some water. Is Jasper ok?" she asked and I saw the sadness in her eyes. I went to her and hugged her.

"He is ok, I know he is. I just don't know what fuck is he doing" I kissed her forehead and moved her head so I could look at her.

"How is Alice? Still crying? Did she tell you anything?"

She shook her head and looked at Emmett and then at me " She won't say a thing. She just keeps crying and saying his name over and over, like a mantra. I'm worried Edward" she said and buried her face in my chest.

"Bro, we have to go and see him. Something is wrong, and I don't like it." I looked at him and nodded my head. "I'm just gonna say good bye to Rose and then we can go" Emmett said and went upstairs.

"Baby, don't worry, I know Jasper, he is ok, he loves Alice. Everything will be fine" Will it be ok? I wasn't even sure myself; I just knew that Jasper was hiding something. I moved her head and kissed her soft lips. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands in my hair.

"Don't ever leave me Edward" she whispered against my mouth. I froze. Why would she say that?

I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her neck. "Baby, don't say things like that. You have nothing to be afraid, I'm here. I'm your Bella, forever. I'm only afraid that you'll leave me" I said honestly

She started shaking her head and hugging me closer " I could never leave you. You are my everything. Only you Edward" she said

"Only you Bella" I said and kissed her again. Emmett came and we pulled away. I kissed her again and left with him, leaving her in the kitchen.

"Oh Bella, you're staying tonight here right?" I turned to her smiled my crooked smile that she loved

She smiled and nodded her head. Yes, she'll be here.

"C'mon bro, we gotta go" Emmett said and pulled me towards garage.

Jasper wasn't at his house, his mother told us that we missed him ten minutes ago. Emmett was yelling and hitting everything while we were riding back home in his Jeep. Jasper's phone goes straight to his voice mail and we couldn't reach him. I had no fucking idea where he was. We tried looking everywhere, where we knew he would hang out, but we weren't lucky. It was like that earth swallowed him. He couldn't disappear in Forks, it's a small town after all. Where the fuck was he?

"How bout we go to Chief Swan and asked him for help?"

"Chief Swan Emmett? Really? I can't believe you are this stupid ! He is a chief of police, you dumb fuck. Jasper has a lot of booze and weed with him, you want him to finish in jail? What will happened when his parents found out? We will all be involved, including my Bella. How do you think Chief will respond to that?" this dumb fuck wanted to call police.. I couldn't fucking believe..

"Ok Edward, you don't need to yell. I was just thinking to ask him as a personal favor. I didn't know Jasper would have booze and weed with him… fuck Edward…he's not even 18 yet…fuck" he yelled

"Yeah well… he got wasted last night. Like dead wasted. I have no idea where he is, but if police finds him, he'll end up in fucking jail" and we will all go with him… fuck…

I needed to find Jasper and fix this as soon as possible…

**Sooo, what do you think? Reviews so I can know… you know they do make me write faster…All you have to do is press that button and tell me what you think. It's not so hard! **

**I watched "The Runaways" again the other day with my friends and they all loved it. I love that movie soo much… Kristen was phenomenal like Joan Jett !**

**Oh and I love "Eclipse" so much, I could watch it every day! My friend fell in love with Jacob and his six pack ! hahah **

**So now in our group we have 'Team Edwar" and "Team Jacob" !**

**Which team you are?**

**Reviews, reviews… XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, guys, thank you so much, I didn't know I have so many readers! It means so much to me! You rock ! **

**Ok, I have a question for all of you. Which character/s would you like for me to add?**

**Please tell me, so I can know how to continue this story**** ! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

After Edward and Emmett left to look for Jasper, I took a bottle of water from kitchen and went to Alice's room. I was thinking about my conversation with Edward before he left. I saw how Alice was broken and i was afraid that the same thing will happen to me. I just got him, he is finally my boyfriend. I didn't want to lose him. I told him not to leave me and he said that he was afraid that I will leave him, not the other way round.

I still couldn't tell him "I love you", so instead of that I said "Only you", although he knew what I meant because he said "Only you Bella". I smiled at that. He was everything I would ever ask for and he was mine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Alice was lying on her bed, still curled up in a ball, holding a teddy bear that Jasper gave her for her birthday. Her head was in Rose's lap and Rose was gently stroking her face, telling her that everything will be fine. I went to her and gave her a bottle of water.

"Alice honey" I whispered "Please tell us what happened. I need to know what's going on, so I could help you. We will let you cry for how long you want, just promise me you will talk to us. Please honey" I said to her

She just looked at me with her red, puffy eyes and nodded her head. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said and got up from her bed. When she closed the door, Rose turned to me.

"Emmett said they are going to look for my brother. He said that they talked to him on the phone but didn't tell me what they talked about. You heard to conversation, right?" she asked

"Yeah, when I went down to kitchen to take some water for Ali, Edward was talking to Jasper on the phone. He put him on speaker so Emmett could hear. Jasper said that he drank too much last night, but didn't tell who he was with. He was wasted Rose. He didn't tell much, just that something had reached his ears and he had to check on it. He wouldn't tell Edward what, but he told him to tell Alice that he loves her and that everything is fine. That's all" . I looked at Rose and saw that she was deep in her thoughts.

Neither of us heard Alice, so she surprised us when she came back to bed. "So, he loves me, huh? Well that's not fucking enough. The fact that he loves me won't do anything if he doesn't trust me and if he hides things from me. " Rose and I came closer to her and hugged her. She looked both of us and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll tell you everything" Alice said and took a deep breath.

"Ever since Jasper and I started dating, we would be always together. We would do everything together, and every moment I would spend without him was like a death to me. I needed him, like I needed air to breathe. You know that feeling, you feel the same thing when you are not with Emmett and Edward" Rose and I just nodded our heads. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Our physical relationship was always on high level. We always had sex. Multiple times a day. Well at least until ten days ago. He started acting weird and all strange. He didn't want to have sex with me, he would say that he was tired and instead we would just cuddle. I accepted that, because that is my Jazzy and it isn't important what we do, just as long as we were together." She sniffed and took some water to drink. Her throat was dry from crying and talking. I offered her some tea, but she shook her head.

"I started getting suspicious and every day he seemed more and more distant . I couldn't handle that distance between us, I missed him so much . So I went to talk to him yesterday when you and Edward left school. I found him behind school with some guys I have never seen before. I came closer so I could hear what they were talking about and found out that their names were James and Victoria. They gave him something and he thanked them and they left. I went to him and asked him who they were, but he started yelling at me and called me jealous. That was our first fight we had after very long time. We usually don't fight, we don't need to. We understand each other. He left me there and I didn't see him at all since then. I called him, he wouldn't answer, I called him again, but he gave me some lame ass excuses and lies. I think that he is cheating on me and he is doing something else that I have no clue about. And not just me, no one does." Alice said and put her head in her hands and started crying again.

She didn't speak again and I was fine with it. She needed her rest. I somehow convinced her to drink some tea so she could calm down. Soon she fell asleep. When Esme came back from her work, she went to Alice's room and stayed with her. I offered Esme help with the food, since I am a good cook. She agreed and soon Rose and me were working in the kitchen, preparing some food.

I was chopping some cucumber when I felt two strong arms around my waist. "How 'bout you leave that cucumber to Rose to finish and you and I can go upstairs to my room, i need your help with something. Dinner is already done" velvety voice spoke in my ear.

"You need to show me something Edward? Really? And what could that possible be, I wonder?" I smirked and continue with chopping cucumber. Salad needs to be finished after all. I promised Esme a dinner.

Edward pressed tighter against me and I felt his erection on the small of my back. "I too have a problem, that needs tending Ms. Swan. Stop teasing and follow me to my room. Now" he said and moved away from me, towards the stairs. He wants to play rough, I see. Well, he's going to forget about it. So I didn't follow him. Instead I just stayed where I was. No movements at all.

"Bella, I said something. Didn't you hear me, love?" he growled

It's funny how he uses word "love" in the same time when he growls. I went to him and put my hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes "I have no intention of taking care of your problem Mr. Cullen. I'm afraid you're going to have to solve it yourself. You know, you and your hand" I smirked. "If you were capable of controlling your "hunger" last night, you wouldn't have had earned yourself a week without sex" I said and turned on my heel and left to finish the dinner.

"Bella, you have got to be fucking kidding me" Edward yelled. "A week? Are you trying to fucking kill me here?" he continued

"Edward, language" Carlisle said with amused look on his face

"Eddie man, stop being a pussy and come here to help me with this game" Emmett yelled from living room.

I just looked at Edward and blew him a kiss. His lips were pressed in a tight line and his hands were curled in fists. He was angry. I chuckled little at him and went to help Rose with setting the table.

During the dinner he didn't even look at my direction, but he was sitting right next to me. Only millimeters were separating us. Esme and Alice joined us at the table and we all looked like big happy family. I missed this. I missed big events, a lot of people in one room… family feeling… If I felt like acceptable in La Push, with all of them like a huge pack, I certainly felt like I was part of the Cullen's right now. Maybe because of Edward. It felt nice.

"Bella, who do you have in La Push?" Edward asked suddenly dragging me out of my thoughts and shocking everyone at the table. I looked at him confused. How did he know about that?

"You sleep talk love" he answered my unvocal question. I talked about La Push?

"Um… well my dad and Sue Clearwater are dating now and… recently she invited us to dinner with her family and friends. Charlie is also best friend with Billy Black, who is Chief down in La Push" I said

"Billy Black is a good man" Carlisle said. "I helped him a lot at the hospital. If someone from La Push gets hurt, he always insists for me to treat them. No wander he and Chief Swan are best friends" he finished.

"And Jacob Black is his son?" Edward asked. Carlisle and I nodded.

"He is good friend of mine. I haven't seen him for a very long time, but when I saw him the other day, it was like we've never been separated" I said and soon regretted. Edward's face was face of fury, anger and he looked like he was ready to kill. I didn't understand why was he acting like that. We weren't even together when I saw Jacob. Besides, Jacob has a girlfriend. Edward couldn't be jealous, could he?

"Yeah, I met Jacob once. He was with Leah in the mall. Leah went to our school for a year, so that's how I know her. I heard they are still together though" Alice said quietly.

I nodded my head " Yes, they are. He is head over heels for her" I smiled. That seemed to do the trick and Edward relaxed a little. He leaned to me and kissed me in my hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear "Just… you said his name last night and you were talking something about La Push and I remembered about that… I'm sorry, I was a dick"

I talked about Jacob and La Push? But I don't remember dreaming about them. I turned to look at him and kissed him once. "It's ok baby" I whispered against his lips. He nodded once, and returned to his food.

The week passed quickly and soon it was Saturday. The day of Eric's party. Fuck, that means shopping. I didn't have time for that, because we had tests whole week and I didn't have time for anything except for the books. I barely saw Edward. We tried studying together, but I learned that he was dragging my attention away, so I was on my own. We still didn't have sex, although my body was craving for him. It only took me two day to be fully recovered, but I wanted to keep with my "no sex for a week" rule. That was his punishment. _Cocky bastard . Cocky sexy bastard _.

Jasper was with us at school but he and Alice were definitely done. Edward said that Jasper had got himself in deep shit, but won't tell me in what exactly. Alice was crying all the time, except in Jasper's presence. She tried to play it cool, but I saw that she was dying inside. She had lost her weigh, although she is small and tiny but she didn't want to eat.

Edward knew something about Jasper but kept his mouth shut. Due to a lot of studying I didn't have time to ask him, but tonight I will. He was going to tell me everything.

I was picking my outfit for tonight when my phone buzzed. _Edward_. I smiled, he called me all the time.

"Well, well, isn't that my lovely boyfriend. How are you baby, I haven't heard from you since like… an hour ago?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very _funny baby, I was just calling to ask who are you driving to the party with?"_

"No one. I'm driving by myself in my truck. Why?" I asked

"_What do you mean by yourself? No Bella, or you're going with the girls or with me. No third option_" he said firmly.

"Edward" I said slowly" I am driving to the party by myself. Charlie needs me at home tomorrow so I won't be staying long at the party. I'm not drinking tonight and I'm coming straight home. Sorry baby" I said. Charlie indeed wanted me in the house tomorrow but he didn't' tell me that I have to come straight home. I told him about Edward and me and he was ok with it. Funny, but he was. It's just that it has been only five days, and two more had to pass until he could have me.

"_Baby, please let me drive you. I won't drink I promise. I need you Bella, please_" he pleaded.

"I'll be with you at the party, don't worry. But Charlie misses me and" he interrupted me

"_I will pick you up, and after the party I'll drive you home. Just please Bella. I won't try anything I swear, just… Bella I missed you this week. I mean, we've just got together and we are suppose to spend time together and not to be away from each other. You are killing me Bella_" he said and I felt sorry for him. I didn't mean to be cruel to him or anything, I just wanted to drive in my truck. It's what I've always done when I went to some party. _Yes Bella, but back then you didn't have Edward._ Fuck, that's right.

"Ok, baby, come pick me up, I'll wait for you" I said and he was already cheering on the phone.

"Yes_! Ok baby, I'll pick you up at eight, don't wear panties_" he said and the hung up. What the fuck? _"Don't wear panties"_, the fuck I won't.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Rose and Alice told me what to do with hair and how to fix my makeup, because they couldn't come over and besides I could do it myself. I decided to tease Edward tonight so I wore my tight dark jeans and a blood red t-shirt that showed my cleavage. I put my black knee high boots with heels and black leather jacket. I looked hot. I looked dangerous. I looked like sex on legs. I smirked, this will blow Edward's mind. And as for panties… he's going to discover that himself.

At eight o'clock sharp he was in front of my door. I got in the Volvo and gave him toe curling kiss. I wanted to mark him, so all the bitches would know that he was mine. I kissed him on his neck and left red lip mark from my lipstick. He was also dressed in black and he looked hot. Although no matter what he wore, he always looked hot.

"Hey baby" I said looking at him from under my lashes. He gulped and blinked once, obviously trying to recover from my kiss. "Hello love" he said with weak voice. I had him right where I wanted him, and the bulge in his pants proved me that. We took off and for a minute we were driving in silence. When he fully recovered he looked at me and asked " Did you do what I asked you to?" he smirked

I just looked at him and said in my serious tone " Why don't you check it baby?"

He looked at me and moved his hand to my thigh. He moved it upwards and stopped at my crotch. He was massaging me through my jeans and good it felt so good. I was already dripping wet. After a minute he removed his hand and smirked, looking straight ahead and smelled his fingers " No fucking panties".

And he was right.

Party was at the full swing when we arrived. Everybody was there, I felt like the whole Forks was invited. I noticed that girls were checking Edward out and I put my hands around him so they would back the fuck off. He was mine. Mine. Fucking bitches.

"Something wrong love?" he asked and leaned down to kiss me.

"Yes. Those bitches are checking you out and I don't like it. I want to kill them" I growled. _Since when did I become so possessive_? I don't know but I liked it.

"Calm down love, don't worry about them. You don't think I didn't notice that every guy's head turned in your direction when we walked in? You don't think they all want you?" I looked at him and saw his eyes becoming dark. I put my hands on his face and said "I didn't notice because I was too busy shooting daggers at those bitches. Edward you are mine. And I am yours. I don't give a fuck about anyone else ok?"

He nodded and kissed me hard. It didn't take me long to get lost in his kiss. God his tongue.. We were interrupted by a throat being cleared. I turned and looked at Emmett.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you man now. By the way, you look hot Bella " he smiled and then looked at Edward. Edward nodded his head, gave me a kiss and left.

I spent most of my time with Rose and Alice. We were trying to make Alice laugh and make her feel good and take her away from alcohol, but she would just give us small smile and continue with drinking. I left her with Rose and went outside to take some air and look for Edward. And that's when I heard it. Moans . Woman's moans . And a name. _Cullen._ I froze instantly.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, good baby, yes , oh fuck me Cullen, oh yes" the yelling and moans continued and I noticed that they were coming from the room on the first floor. No, no , no, no, no, no, it couldn't be.. no my Edward. _Maybe it's Emmett._ But he wouldn't cheat on Rose, would he? No he wouldn't because he was standing at the moment with Alice, trying to take her drinks away. If he is here, than it means that he only Cullen is…. The last I saw was black.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews…. ** **How do you spend your time at the parties?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately not mine… But that's why we have Fan Fiction, right?**

**EPOV **

Whole week long, Emmett and I have been trying to figure out what was going on with Jasper. He wouldn't tell us a thing. One day while we were sitting in my car waiting for the girls to come out of school I decided to ask him again.

"Jasper, man, what's going on? You know me whole my life, Em too, and we always shared everything. I seriously don't fucking understand why are you keeping your fucking mouth shut! " I yelled at him. I lost all of my patience and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Dude, I can't keep listening and seeing Alice crying anymore. It's all she does whole day long. I think Bella and Rose are going to go completely nuts man. Plus with this test every fucking day… " Emmett said

"Look" Jasper said looking between me and Emmett, " I can't tell you everything. But there is a reason why I ended up things with Alice. It's not that I don't love her or that I don't want her. It's far from it. I really fucking miss her and this is killing me. But I'm doing it for her. I know you are not going to understand me, but…. The only way of keeping her safe is staying away from her" he said and looked towards the school.

"Keeping her safe? From who Jasper? Who is trying to harm her? Or you are protecting her from yourself? I'm losing my patience her Jasper, so you five more minutes before they show up and you are going to tell us what the fuck is going on. Did I make myself clear?" I asked angrily. He can't keep a secret like that, it's my sister we are talking about.

He let out huge breath and put his hands in his hair. A sign of nervous . "Speak Jasper" I said

"Ok, I'm not trying to protect her from myself. It's from someone else. You know that thing that I told you that had reached my ears?" I nodded. "Well, those whom I heard that from, found out that I know. Now they are…. Let's just say that I have to stay away from Alice and keep my mouth shut" Jasper said and run his hands through his hair again.

"I heard that Tyler has a crush on Alice, but didn't do anything because she was with you. Now maybe he'll give it a shot. And not to mention that Lauren is dying for Edward… Funny how many things you can learn from Jessica. That bitch has big mouth" Emmett said and laughed a little.

I noticed that Jasper froze for a moment when Emmett said Tyler's name, but I guessed it was because Tyler wants Alice, and Jasper doesn't like it. "Who are those people Jasper? What did you hear from them?" I asked

"I can't tell you man… it's… not good…. They are going to try something and I must stop it. I even asked for help and…. I owe them now… Fuck Edward, I can't tell you man, I'm so tied up it this shit…. I'm fucking losing my mind…. Rose has been bugging me every day to tell her, and you know how she can get… Just.. I am not cheating on Alice, ok? I don't have anyone else, I don't want anyone else. I love her man. I'm going to marry her one day. I just need to fix this first" Jasper said and just as I was about to ask him some more, girls got in the car and the conversation was over.

After that, I didn't have time to ask him again. He was asking for fucking help from a side, and didn't want Emmett and me to help him. I felt lost. Someone wants to harm my little sister and I didn't fucking know anything about it and fucker didn't tell me who those people were.

We had tests every fucking day and I didn't even have time for Bella. Oh, don't get me started on her. She was such a fucking tease and plus "seven days rule" was still on. But that didn't stop her from teasing me and giving me a tremendous hard on and then left me like that. I tried every possible way known to human kind to get her to have sex with me, but she resisted me every fucking time. She was killing me. I was sexually frustrated now. Officially . No pussy for Edward Cullen. I don't remember the last time it happened to me, with some other girl. But this IS Bella Swan we are talking about and I had a hard on whenever she was present. Fuck. I couldn't control my dick anymore. It was constantly screaming at me "FUCK HER, FUCK HER". But no, no such luck.

Tonight was Eric's party and I was planning on breaking her "seven days" rule. I knew she didn't need seven days to recover; she was just playing hard to get. _Tease._ That's why I wore my black jeans and black buttons up shirt that I know she loves the most, when I wear it. She said I looked hot in it and she wanted to ravish me. So, I was giving her a chance to do that. I spoke to her on the phone and convinced her that I'll pick her up and we'll go together to the party. She wanted to go alone in her truck. No fucking way, as long as she is mine, she'll drive with me. And she got an order not to wear panties. She'll forget about panties if she knew what's good for her.

A knock on my door dragged me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I yelled.

"Edward, is Bella driving with me and Rose or with you?" Alice asked quietly and looking at the floor. My heart broke when I saw her, she was suffering more that she allowed us to see.

"She's driving with me Al. Do you need help with anything, I'm all done" I offered. She smiled a little and shook her head. "Rose fixed me and everything is set. We are ready to go. Even Emmett was quick. I guess he really wants to go…." She said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Alice, come here" I hugged her, locked the door and pulled her towards my bed. We had about an hour before we had to go so I wanted to spend that time with her. She snuggled to me and I put her on my chest. "Alice, you know I love you right?" I asked. She just nodded her head. "I know that you are suffering more than we know, so look, we have an hour before we have to go. I see that you are trying not to cry, but you are with me now, and you can cry all you want. I won't tell anyone I promise. It's just you and me. You'll feel better later I promise. Rose will fix your make up after. Ok?" I looked at her and saw that she was already crying. So I just held her close to me and let her cry. She didn't deserve to suffer. She is too good, too caring and so fragile.

When I parked in front of Bella's house it didn't take her long to come down. She got in my car and again for the hundreds of times, she pulled a stunt on me. She left me, hard as steal and panting for breath. She kissed me on my neck and I saw in the mirror that she left a mark with her red lipstick. She fucking marked me. She looked like sex on legs and it took all of my willpower not to fuck her on the spot. When I fully recovered I asked her if she did what I told her to. She just looked at me and said "Why don't you check it baby". I died right there, on the spot. I put my hand on her crotch and massaged her pussy through her jeans. I felt that she wasn't wearing any panties. I smirked, she was such a tease. I was massaging her some more, just for teasing, and because I knew that would turn her on. I pulled my hand away and smelled my fingers. Fuuuck she smelled so good. Even through her jeans I could smell her juices. She was wet for me. Fuck, how am I supposed to control myself when I know that she was ready for me? Fuck fuck fuck. "No fucking panties" I said. She just smirked in her approval. _Fucking tease._

When we got to the party, Bella was jealous because every girl was checking me out. Well, I am good looking, motherfucker. What can I say? I am Edward Cullen after all. She looked cute when she was jealous, I liked it. Like angry kitten. God, I wanted her. But she didn't notice that every fucker turned his head in our direction when we came in, and they all eye fucked her. When I told her that, she said that she was mine and she didn't give a fuck about anyone. We kissed and I was getting lost in that kiss when Emmett interrupted us. He said he needed me, so I kissed Bella again and left with him.

Emmett took me took me to one room, I don't even know where, and I saw that Jasper was waiting for us.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I was alerted instantly.

"Man, look, they are going after Bella and you. You need to keep an eye on her, they want to separate you guys" he said and looked nervously through window.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Who's going after us, what are you talking about? " I yelled again

"I can't tell you who. Just keep an eye on her, don't let her go anywhere alone. Please Edward trust me on this one. Their first plan was to break Alice and me, now they want to break you and Bella. Does she trust you Edward? " Jasper asked

"Of course she trusts me, she's my girlfriend Jasper. But who is after us? I swear to God, if you don't tell me right now, I'll kill you myself. I don't care if they find out, I'll kill them too" I yelled.

"Keep your fucking voice down, you want everybody to find out?" Jasper said. What the fuck? I came to him and grabbed him by his shirt " You are in no fucking position to demand things, you heard me fucker? I am fucking sick from all of this secrets, you will tell me everything now. No lies. You got me?" I asked and let his shirt but stayed close to him.

"Edward, please, it's Jasper. Don't fight guys" Emmett was pleading us.

I moved away from him and sit on the bed. "So, Jasper? Who is after us?" I asked

He moved away from window and sat in the chair next to bed. "What I will tell you know, doesn't leave this room. This is strictly confidential, and it will not turn out to be good, if anyone finds out. Girls mustn't know." Jasper looked at Emmett and me waiting for confirmation. We just nodded our heads and Jasper started.

With a lot of information and a plan in my head I left the room and went down to find my Bella. God, I needed her so badly. Emmett left before me, because Rose texted him that she can't keep Alice away from alcohol. When I came down I saw that everyone were in the back yard gathered around something. No, around someone. I looked for Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly one girl moved from the crowd and I saw her. My Bella. Lying unconscious on the grass.

Oh God what happened? I moved towards Bella and pushed everybody away so I could get to her. When I got to her, I took her in my arms and swayed her back and forward yelling "Bella, Bella, please honey open your eyes. Please Bella I love you" Someone brought a glass of water and before I could react, she started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh God, Bella, baby, can you hear me? Baby, you got me so scared" I kissed her on forehead and scoped her in my arms to take her away from here. I took her to the room where Jasper, Emmett and I were and put her on bed. I locked the door and moved to lye next to her.

"Edward?" she asked

"I'm here baby. I'm here. What happened? Why did you faint?"

She was silent for a moment before her eyes widened and she started to scream. She got of the bed and screamed at me.

"Go away from me Edward. Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me you fucking moron. I hate you. I fucking hate you. How could you Edward? How could you? Fuck you! I hate you. Get me out of here" she yelled at me

"Wait, stop, what are you talking about? It's me baby, calm down, everything is fine" I said trying to stop her. I didn't know what she was talking about.

She unlocked the door, but couldn't run away because I grabbed her by her waist and turned her to look at me. "What did I do Bella? Tell me. What happened? Why are you yelling at me?" I growled

And then she slapped me. She fucking slapped me. "Like you don't know what I'm talking about. You were so desperate, because I didn't have sex with you, that you used your first opportunity to fuck someone else. I fucking hate you. Don't ever talk to me again you fucker. I swear I'll kill you if I see you near me again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I was left in shock that my grip on her loosened and she took the opportunity and run away from me. _What the fuck?_

I ran after her but she was already gone. Party returned to normal and everybody was dancing and drinking and acting like nothing happened. I saw Jasper and ran to him " Did you see Bella, where did she go?" I yelled and started looking again for her.

"She just ran away from here, she was all in tears. What happened man?" he asked

"She thinks that I fucked someone else. I have no fucking clue what happened, how… who told her that? And why did she believe that? Oh fuck I drove her here, she's walking alone… fuck…" and with that I left Jasper and ran towards my car. I drove to her home but I didn't find her on the road. She did live close by, so I suppose she was already home. The light in her room showed me that I was right. Before I could go to her my phone buzzed. Unknown number. What. The. Fuck. Again .

**What do you think happened? Reviews, reviews !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, the number of my readers is increasing every day! I'm so happy for that guys, thank you so much! It's just that I don't have many reviews so sometimes it feels like nobody is reading my story. I always ask you what you think, whether you like it or not, so if you don't like my story, be free to tell me, please. Bad or good critics are always welcomed. **

**I do not own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

It has been a week since I last saw or heard from Edward. A week, since that incident happened. He did call me, but I didn't answer. I still couldn't fucking believe it, that he was capable of having sex with other girl, after only a week of our relationship. I trusted him, with everything I had, I gave myself completely to him, body and soul. I was so close to telling him "I love you" and he goes and fucking breaks my heart. I still do not know who she was and I didn't want to know. It would only break me more. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't live, and he took everything from me.

I was lying on my bed, silently crying again and trying to read my favorite Jane Austin book "Sense and Sensibility". But tears were making my view foggy and soon I put the book aside… I couldn't focus on anything.

A loud noise brought me out of my thoughts. _What the fuck? _I got up from my bed and slowly walked towards the door. Charlie wasn't home, so he couldn't be making that noise. "BELLA, GET THE FUCK DOWN, AND OPEN THIS DOOR. RIGHT NOW! " a voice yelled. I recognized it as Alice's voice. Since when did she become so loud again? The last I saw her… I winced at the memory. _Don't go there Bella, not now. You haven't seen anyone for a week, that should explain why you don't know about Alice being loud again._ Oh right… well I don't give a fuck…

I dragged slowly down and opened the door. A sight that was waiting for me, literally gave me a heart attack. Alice was standing there in her full glory. Make up on, style clothes on her, hair black, like dark black and spiky, and went in all direction. Behind her was Rosalie, oh Rosalie of course always looked like a model from fashion magazine, why would that be different now?

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it Bella?" Alice asked entering my house and Rose right behind her. I didn't remember inviting them in.

"By the way hon, you look terrible" she said and sat on my couch.

"Who the fuck invited you two in?" I yelled

"Silly, why would we need an invitation? We are your friends. Besides, Charlie told us that we can come whenever we want. Now, I'm here on a mission, and that is to save you from your awful looks. You are getting a complete makeover. Now, shove your ass up in the bathroom and take a shower, Rose and I will be waiting here, with your clothes ready." Alice said and pushed me towards the stairs.

Wow, wow, slow down.

"Alice" I said firmly " I appreciate you two coming here and trying to help me. I really do. But I don't need any of that. What I need is a rest. I need to fucking bring my heart back together, piece by piece, and I can only do it by myself. I don't want a fucking makeover. I look like a Frankenstein's wife and I am happy for it. Ok? I am glad that you are all fine; apparently things seem to be back at normal with you and Jasper, so congratulations. But… I'm sorry, really sorry, but I need to be alone. Like alone, alone. Even Charlie isn't bugging me anymore. You should know Alice that you will achieve nothing with me if you're pressuring me. Trust me when I say that. So… give my regards to Emmett and Jasper, and I will call you guys when I am ready" For whole week, I barely spoke, only word or two, so after this speech I felt even more exhausted. I sat on the couch and curled up in a ball.

"Honey I'm sorry. We just wanted to help you" Rose said and came to my side to hug me. "You haven't been to school, you didn't answer your phone, Charlie told us that you didn't want to see anyone whenever we would come here to see you. We missed you Bella. And Edward is… devastated " Well he should be, fucker. " Alice came here to play Barbie Bella"

"I did not, I just wan.." Alice interrupted

"Shut up pixie" Rose stopped her. "But I came here with information. There is something that you should know and I want you to listen to me very carefully ok?" Rose said and I moved so I could look at her. She looked sincere.

Fuck, I don't know if I am ready for any kind of information yet.

"Look Rose" I sighted " you know I love you guys. I really do, both of you, but just give me a day or two, to find myself again… and… " the pain in my chest was too strong, I couldn't breathe normally. My control was slipping away and I was sobbing now.

"Shh, honey it's ok, it's ok" Rose was soothing me. "I know, I won't bug you, everything is fine. Relax honey, relax" the sobbing stopped but I still couldn't breathe normally.

"I'll fix her some tea" Alice said and went to kitchen. I remembered when I was fixing tea for her to calm down. I smiled at my best friend. She remembered.

"Bella, now when I think of it, maybe you should hear all of it from Edward and Jasper. You need to know the truth. Edward didn't cheat on you, sweetie. It wasn't him" Rose said

_What?_

"What? What do you mean it wasn't him? I know what I heard Rosalie, don't try and make a fool out of me" I said looking at Rosalie. Just in that moment Alice came, holding a cup of tea and setting it on the table in front of me.

"She is right Bella. It wasn't Edward" Alice said

I looked at them and asked firmly " Do you know anyone else with last name Cullen that was at the party, beside Emmett and…. him?" I still couldn't say his name.

They looked at me shocked.

"I'll take that as a no. That bitch was yelling and moaning Cullen's name. Emmett was with you two in that moment, I saw that with my own eyes, so the only Cullen left was… him. Plus I know that Carlisle is way over mature for things like that. Not to mention that he is married with kids. So if you know, anyone else who's last name is Cullen, I would be more than glad to meet him, so I can move on with my happy relationship" Alice and Rose were still sitting at the same position with mouth agape.

Suddenly Alice whispered " That bitch". Rosalie just looked at her and shook her head. "No Alice, it's Edward's story to tell. Don't start please" she pleaded her

"The fuck I won't Rosalie. This is my best friend we are talking about" she said pointing at me. They talked like I wasn't even in the room. I cleared my throat. Their head's snapped at me.

"You know, I am present in this room. So who did you call a bitch and why is that not your story to tell?" I asked looking at Alice

"Sorry Bella, it's just that I couldn't believe. You need to talk to Edward ok? Call him, right now" she said and gave me her phone. I'm not calling that fucker. I don't want to talk to him.

"Alice" I growled " I'm not talking to your brother. Not now, not ever. You want me to fucking call him? Really Alice? After everything, I need to swallow my pride and call him after he showed his dick up in some bitch's ass? I don't fucking think so Alice" I said firmly. I got up from the couch and went to my room.

"Stop Bella, I'm sorry" Rose said. I turned to look at her. She was standing between me and Alice and was holding her arms for me. I have never seen Rosalie like this.

"You don't need to call him now, but you should talk to him. I know it's hard, but trust me on this. Edward didn't do that. He was with Emmett and Jasper in the room that was on the opposite side of the house. " She said. "You should hear Edward's story" she added

_What? But Emmett was with Alice and Rose…_ I didn't see when he came down, but… I can't think now, it's too much.

"I'll think about it Rose, I just need…. I have to go " I said and ran to my room. I didn't hear them leaving but I assumed they left quickly because all I heard was silence. I let emotions to overflow me and I again, cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

"No such luck brother, she is stubborn as hell" Alice said looking at me. We were all sitting in my living room, listening to Alice and Rose as they talked about their visit to Bella's house. I was dying to know how she was.

"At least we tried Alice. She let us in and listen to us… well partially, but we reached her mind" Rose said. She has been very supportive and calm and trying to help everyone.

"Look, Bella told us that she heard someone yelling and moaning "Cullen's" name, and she saw Emmett with me and Rose in that moment, so the only Cullen left was you. That explains where she got the idea from" Alice said

"Yeah, Jessica heard some yelling too" Emmett said

"Since when do you listen to what Jessica says?" Jasper asked him.

"She was in my class today dude, she was sitting behind me. She didn't stop talking about the party" Emmett said

"Fuck Alice, Bella will never forgive me. She will not understand, she'll think that I'm lying to her. Fuck I'm dead… " I haven't seen her for a week and I was dying without her. I missed her so fucking much…. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was booze. God bless the booze. Alice had enough of it (although she drank non-stop) and made a plan to get Bella and me together. Yeah, like that's gonna work. But I let her do what she wanted and sat behind to watch her fail. Apparently, she gave up.

"Have faith Edward, it's not all that black. She doesn't know, she needs to be told. You are innocent in this story. Don't blame yourself. After all if she doesn't believe at first then you should give up. She'll see that she was wrong, and she'll come back to you on her knees. You are my brother and I care for you. Stop breaking your head, it's not your fault. Besides, there are other girls out there" Alice said while manicuring her nails.

"How could you be this bitter Alice? What did she do to you?" I couldn't understand the way she was talking about Bella.

"She's angry because she didn't have a chance to play Barbie Bella. Bella flipped her off" Rose said with amused smirk on her face

"She did not" Emmett said laughing "Dude, Bella is like the first person to refuse Alice when she's in her makeover hurricane" he was rolling on the floor now

I knew how stubborn Bella was and as for those things, she didn't need Alice. She was beautiful, so natural. She knew exactly what to do to make men fall on their knees. Hell, I was one of them. I chuckled silently.

"No, it's just the fact, that she is so blind to see the truth in front of her fucking eyes. Rose and I told her hundred times that you didn't do it. That you were innocent. And every time I would say that, she would burst into tears and stop listening to us. Like, fucking hilarious. She doesn't even care how you feel. She is selfish Edward, and I hate that you have a thing for her, when she doesn't care for your fucking feelings" Alice yelled at me

I had enough of her bullshit.

"Shut the fuck up Alice. Just shut the fuck up. I don't know why you are talking about her this. If you don't remember, she stayed by your side when you were crying over Jasper. She didn't even go home, just so she could be next to you and make you company. You visited her once and she didn't want to see you, and that's all. She has been alone for whole week. You are the one that is selfish sister. You! You can forget about everything that has to do with me or her. I'm not talking to you anymore. You should go and find your booze. That's the only friend you have these days" I yelled at her and went to my room.

Fucking Alice. I couldn't believe. She was blaming Bella. _Bella._ How could she? What happened with the Alice I know? I grabbed my keys and went to my Volvo. I am putting an end to this.

"Where are you going man?" Jasper yelled when he saw me leaving.

"I'll be right back, I need to talk to Bella" I said while getting in the car.

"You want me to come with you?" he offered

"No, thanks man, this is my own battle. But I appreciate your offer" I smiled at him and drove away.

I was determined. I was going to prove Alice wrong. I drove to Bella's house and saw that her truck was there as well as Charlie's cruiser. Oh fuck, Chief Swan. I didn't count on that. I got my courage and parked the car behind cruiser. I got off the car and walked to the porch. Just as I was about to knock, Chief opened the door.

"Oh" he looked startled, "Good afternoon Edward. What can I do for you?" he asked in polite tone. I looked down and then at him. _Fuck, how do I do this?_

"Um… sir, I was wondering if maybe Bella was home?" please be home, please be home, please be home..

He looked at me and then at his cruiser. He looked at me again and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm afraid she is not at home. She…um… didn't feel well and she wanted to go to La Push on the first beach so I dropped her off. She wasn't in condition to drive" he said and put his hands in pockets of his pants.

Fuck, I knew it. La Push. Jacob. I fucking lost her. I took a deep breath and wanted to thank him but he cut me off.

"You know, you can go there if you want. She is all alone. She likes to go there to think… " he said. "Are you ok son, you look kind of pale" oh yeah, I was pale. This last week has been a death to me. But of course I wouldn't tell him that. And he was giving me a chance to go to see her…. That's it. I'm going to La Push.

I looked at him and nodded my head "Yes, sir, I'm ok. I'll go look for Bella. Thank you very much" I said and turned to my car. He just smiled and nodded his head. That old man knew something. _Wander why he didn't go all protective of his daughter? _Instead, he gave me green light. I liked the Chief Swan even more now.

Within fifteen minutes I was in La Push. The first beach was not far away, but I had a lot of walking to do. I parked my car and stepped on the beach. I didn't see anyone at first, the beach was empty. It was a sunny day, I expected people to be here.

I finally spotted her. She was sitting on a big rock that was really big enough to cover her, so no one would find her. I guess that's what she wanted. I approached her slowly and stood behind her. Wind blew in my direction and her smell mixed with the smell of sea, filled my nose and lungs. The smell of fire and burning. Exquisite. And the pain that I felt, wasn't there anymore.

"What do you want Edward?" she spoke suddenly without turning to look at me. I sat right next to her and looked at the sea.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked her

She just chuckled and shook her head slightly still looking at the sea. Her hair was down and made a curtain between us. I didn't want that. "Lucky guess" she said

I smiled at that. "Bella…. Look I'm sorry. For everything. For me being a dick, for my friends, for not starting everything normally and… for the incident" I said honestly. "You don't need to tell me anything, and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again after this. I won't be bothering you I promise. Just… listen to me, please. I must tell you the truth. The rest is on you, I'll respect your wishes" I said

She turned her head to look at me and I was shocked. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, she had big blue circles under her eyes, and her usually creamy skin turned grey. She looked exhausted, she looked week. The pain in my heart was back, just from a sight of her and I knew that only I could help her. I broke her, I'll fix her. She was mine to cherish, mine to protect and I failed her.

She looked me in the eyes and nodded her head. She knitted her brows and looked at me carefully " Did you send Alice and Rose this morning? Because if you are going to tell me the same story they did…. Spare your time. I don't wonna hear a thing" she said

I looked at her confused "What did they tell you? I didn't send them Bella… it was all Alice's idea" and it backfired now…

"They went with their story how I should call you and then you would tell me everything. Basically, you are innocent and it's not their story to tell. They just kept saying "believe me, believe me"…. But nothing concrete. So… what's your story?" she asked. She stretched her legs and put her hands behind her head. Like that she was resting. She did look peaceful though.

"Ok" I said and took a deep breath. _Here we go Cullen, don't fuck this up._ "You remember that day when we discovered that something was wrong with Alice and Jasper?" Of course she does, the previous night you ravished her, and then you got yourself a seven days veto. She didn't move. "Well, since then Emmett and I have been trying to found out what was happening to him. He would tell us something small, but never the full picture. So at the party, when Emmett came and took me away from you, I went to one of the rooms that were on the opposite side of the house. I'd say it was never used. However, Jasper was waiting for us there. We had a fight and finally he agreed to tell me everything" I watched her as she put her arms back on her lap and turned to look at me. I had her full attention.

"One day at school" _Nice Cullen, start a fairytale with "once upon a time…" bullshit._ "Jasper accidentally heard Lauren and Tyler talking. They got his attention because they were talking about me and Alice. Tyler has a crush on Alice for years now, but never did anything because she was with Jasper. Lauren however… wanted me" I looked carefully at Bella and she was looking at me with sadness in her eyes and lower lip between her teeth. I ignored the urge to kiss her, so I just continued.

"Lauren and I slept once and after that she tried to make me her boyfriend. But she didn't succeed it. She didn't bother me after because Jessica and I had sex couple of times." Bella winced at that. I wanted to apologize but she just shook her head and told me to go on.

"Tyler and Lauren made a deal, to break Alice and Jasper first and then…. you and me" I whispered the last part.

"Wait, I thought that they were sleeping together. I heard Lauren saying that she and Tyler were intimate. They never were around you, or tried anything with you…" she trailed off…

"That's why nobody suspected them. Until Jasper. They saw him and found out that he was eaves dropping and decided to blackmail him. On one side, the thing that he knew worked well for them, because they used this as a way to break Alice and Jasper. Jasper denied and tried to warn them, but they said that they would hurt Alice unless he breaks up with her. Jasper's mistake was that he gave up, which was nothing like him, he would always fight for what he wanted. But he went into depression and started drinking and using weeds. A lot. Every fucking day. He got into depths and … now he is trying to pay them off" I said. I turned my head towards the sea, her gaze was too intense. She started breathing hard and I saw tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

She got curled up in a ball and turned to sea. "What happened next?" she asked in tiny voice.

"Well, with first part of the plan being successful, they started making moves for a second part of the plan" I said

"Me and you" she whispered

"Yes, you and me. That's when the party story comes. As I told you, I was with Emmett and Jasper the whole time, Jasper was telling me their plans and we were trying to figure out what could they do next. It was my mistake that I didn't spent time with you, I left you unprotected. I should have known that they were going to strike when we were apart. Lauren saw you alone in the patio and…. She went to the room that was above and… faked the… sex voices. She was pretending to be having sex with me, that's why she was yelling my last name, while Tyler was keeping an eye on us. He gave her a signal right after Emmett left the room." I let out a huge breathe and put my hands in my hair. I was getting nervous. Would she believe me?

"How do you know that… with Tyler and signals and…." She was breathing hard, I saw she was fighting the urge not to cry.

"Angela called me, right after I left the party to look for you. She saw them" I was really surprised when I got her call, she was the last person I expected to hear from.

Bella turned to look at me and I saw that tears were falling down her face. She didn't even wipe them. She let them fall.

"I thought that… you slept with her and.. that you didn't want me" she said through her quiet sobs.

I closed the space between us and hugged her. I felt whole again, I felt alive. She put her tiny arms around me and pressed her body against mine, with her face in my chest. God my Bella, I missed her so much. She was crying now freely and held tight on to me.

"I would never do that to you love, I don't want any other girl. I want you Bella, I need you. You really though, that because you forbade me sex for seven days, I would go and fuck someone else? Bella, you are everything to me, you are my soul mate, my perfect mach. I could never want anyone else in my life. I love you Bella" I had to say it, she needed to know how much I loved her and that I couldn't live without her.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at me "What did you say?' she asked. I saw that the tears are gone.

"I said I love you Bella. I love you with all my heart. And I would love very much if you would give me another chance so I can prove my love to you. Would you be my girlfriend Bella?"

She was blushing and biting her lip again and just as I was about to react, she nodded her head and smiled to me. If my heart could jump right out of my fucking body, it would do it right now. I brought her closer to me and inhaled her scent and before she could say another word, my tongue was deep in her mouth. I was kissing her with all I've got, and it was row and passionate, there was nothing gentle about the way we were moving together.

She pulled away for breath and because of our kiss and the way she was straddling me, she noticed my erection. But she didn't pull away, instead she grind against my cock and I hissed at the touch. She looked at me and said the words that I longed to hear since the first day I met her " I love you Edward". And then we were kissing again and making out like there was no tomorrow. I fucking proved pixie wrong.

**Reviews, reviews, reviews !**

**Stay tuned for more please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight! It all belongs to our Stephenie Meyer. We just like her characters, right?**

**You stayed tuned I suppose? Here's another chapter! Enjoy !**

**BPOV**

"So what do you think about sex on the beach?" I asked Edward

"The cocktail?" he teased "Don't like it very much, it's a chick drink" he winked

"No Edward" I purred "The actual act… you and me…sex… and this beach… " I looked at him under my lashes. Since I was straddling him, and not to mention how wet I was for him, I grind myself on to him and started kissing his neck.

"Um baby, you sure about that?" he smirked

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be asking you, no would i?" I said and moved my head to kiss him. He melted under my touch and deepened the kiss. When I came here, to the first beach, I came with the intention to think. I had to get out of the house, since I was trapped there for a whole fucking week.

Alice and Rosalie came this morning and made a complete mess in my head and I needed to think it trough. Edward surprised me by coming here and explaining everything. I knew I had to listen to him; he deserved to tell me his side of story. I was suffering so much that I was literally dying for this man. The very same man, who is with me now, kissing and licking my neck and making my panties even more soaking wet.

He nibbled on my earlobe and I moaned. He chuckled "I missed your moans love. Those are so sexy noises. Fuck Bella, I want you" he said and moved me so I was lying on the sand and he was hovering above me.

"Edward no matter how much I want to take you right now, I think that in this position I will be full of sand. It will be very uncomfortable for me" I said and moved him to sit so I could straddle him again.

Since I was in a skirt I lowered my panties down and put them aside. I sat on him and saw that he already had unbuttoned his pants and lowered his boxers just enough for his erection to be free.

I took him in my hand and slowly lowered myself on to him. We both moaned on the touch and I put my hands around his neck as he put his hands around my waist so he could guide me. He moaned louder and I came closer to his ear "Shh baby, we don't want to get caught. You should be quiet" I sucked on his neck and he slammed me down hard. "You can't do that baby, and expect me to be quiet. You have no idea what the picture of you like this… does to me. I can't control myself" he moaned and nuzzled his head in my neck.

"Ahh Edward, god baby faster, I can't keep slow anymore. Fas…sss…ter… baby ohhh" I screamed. I was riding him fast now but he was pushing hard in to me and I couldn't control my scream.

"Shh baby, no screaming… ung… baby… God I'm close… come with be beautiful, come with me" he said panting for breath

"Mmmm I'm close too, oh god, rub me baby, help me to cum… mmm ohhh gooooood… yes, yes just like that.. oh god…" I whispered

He started rubbing my clit furiously and slamming hard and fast in to me and I couldn't help but came hard on his cock. He felt my walls tightening and we came together. We were sitting like that motionless for some time until we recovered from our orgasms.

"Wow Bella….. that was the best sex on the beach I've ever had" he said still breathless.

"I bet it was your first, right?" I smirked. I found one of the possible places where famous Edward Cullen didn't have sex. Who've had thought?

"I wouldn't have it with no one else. I'm glad I did it with you baby" he said and kissed my hair

"Mmmm" that's all I could manage to say

He chuckled "C'mon, let get you home" and picked me up bridal style to get me to his car.

For a whole week that I've been away "from the world of living", like Rose put it, it seems like I've missed a lot. Alice and Jasper got together again after he told her the whole story, but Alice has been so depressed that she started drinking. A lot. Every day. She had a problem and won't admit it. That caused her mood swings and problems with anger. She was really drinking a lot and she though that nobody noticed. Jasper was trying to help her, in the whole house there was no sign of alcohol… Carlisle had been trying to find some medical help, but he being a respected doctor, that would ruin his reputation. There for, Alice had been kept under control in the house.

Rose though that she was pregnant because her period was late, but it turned out to be a falls alarm. She is back on the pills, saying that she doesn't want to think about pregnancy until she is at least 30. Yeah right. Like she'll wait that long.

Another thing to add to it, is that Jacob and Leah broke up. Jacob came to see me yesterday, and told me everything. Apparently they had a huge fight and he went to Port Angeles with his friends and got drunk. He hook up that night with some girl named Vanessa –or Nessie- as he calls her, and Leah found out about it and broke up with him. I don't blame her. But he said that the things weren't great recently between them and one way or another… they had to brake up. He wasn't very happy that I got back with Edward, but after he said that it was ok, since he only wants for me to be happy. I am glad that I have a friend like Jacob. He wasn't just a friend to me, he was like my brother, since I never had a real one.

Edward and I used every possible free moment to be together. I didn't want to be away from him, of he from me. So we had sex. A lot of sex. We had an empty house to ourselves one night and that night we christened every possible room and surface in his house. Except for his parent's room. I felt magical. We were naked all the time, he didn't let me get dressed and kept his hand between my legs all the time. Just for that night, he made me orgasm twenty times! Of course we didn't sleep that night, so the next day we locked ourselves in his room and slept the day, so that we could have sex again in the night. I have never been that sore in my entire life. He acted like an animal, so primal and raw. He was glorious and hard as steel and mine and just the sight of him turned me on.

"How bout you share your thoughts with us Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner asked dragging me out of my daydreaming. _Again Bella? Focus for god's sake._

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner, I didn't feel well for a moment so I had to compose myself. I'm ok now. I apologize again" I said looking down at the table.

Edward nudged me with his knee, knowing that I was lying. I saw him roll his eyes and wink. _Bastard._

"Very well Miss Swan. Don't let it happen again. If you don't feel well, feel free to go and see the nurse" Professor said looking at me.

I just nodded my head "Will do, sir"

He nodded and returned to his lecturing. _Fuck, he really had to pay attention to me? _

Edward nudged me again and I ignored him. After a minute a small paper came in front of me. With Edward's elegant handwriting. It said

"_You were thinking about this weekend haven't you?_" mother of fu..

I turned to look at him and saw him smirk. I took a pen and wrote

"_Actually Mr. Smirk, I was thinking about something else. You are not the only one on my mind you know that?"_

He read the paper and a smirk disappeared from his face. Take that fucker. He took his pen and the fucking smirk was back.

"_Well, I would say that you are a liar. I'm going to have to punish you for that later Miss Swan. I know exactly WHAT you were thinking about. It's big, hard, and smooth and you're dying to see it again"_

You wonna play? Bring it on Cullen.

"_Oh, you think so? Because the only thing that I know that is big, hard and smooth is my truck and yes I am dying to see it again. However, what you had on mind while describing it is completely something different and I don't wonna see it because it is small and limb. You perv"_

I gave him the paper and looked him straight in the eyes. His jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. He looked at me and I saw that his eyes darkened and he was starting to get angry. Right where I wanted him. There is no better sex with Edward Cullen, then the angry sex. And this teasing, was just a beginning. I pulled my skirt higher to expose my thighs and let my hair down. He couldn't take his eyes of me. I wanted to tease him some more, so when the bell rang I got up before him and went to meet the other for the lunch.

I finished my lunch quickly and got up. He looked at me and the desire exploded inside of me. I wasn't wearing any panties so I hoped that my juices wouldn't go all the way on my thighs. I turned on my heel and went to his car. I knew that he would follow me so when I got to his car I turned and waited for him.

It didn't take him long. He ran to me and pushed me against his car with his hands next to my head. He leaned to whisper in my ear "That was some kind of game, you played there Swan. You were screaming until this morning for my cock and now you call it small and limb? You are so wrong Swan. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are going to eat your words and the only, ONLY thing on your mind will be my big, hard cock. You understand me Swan?" _Like it wasn't already ._He asked and put his hand under my skirt. He gasped when he saw his surprise.

"No panties Bella? That's how you came to school? So you could tease me? Fuck you're so wet, you planned all of this, am I right?" I just whimpered as his fingers caressed my folds.

"Your car… ppllease.. oopen your caar" I stuttered while his fingers worked my clit harder. I was close, but I didn't want to cum unless he was inside me.

"You want me to fuck you in my car you naughty girl? Say who do you belong to and I'll do it" he growled in my ear. Two fingers entered me and I was fighting the urge not to cum.

"You" I breathed "I belong to you baby. Oh god fuck me please"

He removed his fingers and I instantly missed his touch. He opened the car and we got on the backseat. He fucked me hard and fast and row and there was nothing gentle about it. And it was better than I imagined. There was noting better than angry sex with Edward Cullen.

**I know, it's short one, but I had to put this little piece of their time together before we move on. I was thinking about finishing the story soon, I don't know how much more chapters are going to be published, but I'll think about it. I won't write a sequel, just so you know. A new story will come and some one-shots probably. **

**So what do you think of this chapter? Oh and, do you like my story at all?**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews, maybe I'll put some teaser of the next chapter in you inbox if you review. Big love for my readers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll be busy these days, so my updates will be slow. I apologize in advance. I would like to thank all of my readers, you really are great! Thank you for staying with me. I found some other great stories that you may like. You can find them in my "favorites". Trust me, I don't read anything that is not interesting:**

**-If you like musical Edward and Bella you can try "Tropic of Virgo" (awesome story, along with Tropic of Gemini for Jasper and Alice) and "Off Limits" (one of my top rated).**

**-As for **_**lemony**_** E&B, you have "The Sex Life of Edward and Bella", and "Sweet Slice of Married Life" and many more. **

**-For stories with angst there are "Closer" and sequel "California waiting"- trust me, the best!**

**There are stories for everyone's taste! So, while you wait for my update, you go and check them out!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

I can't believe that it's almost New Year. Bella and I have been together for three and a half moths and damn what those three, almost four months have been for me. The best, in my whole fucking life. Bella and I have been inseparable since I told her I loved her. We even spent Thanksgiving and Christmas together with our families. Along with Charlie and Sue. It was really great seeing them together, they looked happy. And Bella was happy, because they were happy. Charlie liked me a lot and I was grateful for that.

The only problem was that I couldn't sleep without her in my bed every night. It was very hard, since Charlie just got his daughter and I wanted to take her away from him. I know, crazy. But the time I spent without her was torturous for me. Apparently, for her too.

"Baby I was thinking about some new nickname for you. I do love when you call me baby, but I want to have some nickname that only I can use for you. What do you think?" Bella asked me, while we were lying on my bed, trying to recover from our little show on my bed. _Little Cullen? You fucked her like an animal!_ Yeah well, Bella was on her period until yesterday, and I had to control myself and play with my hand for a week. You think that's ok? Plus the outfit she had today at school, those fuck me boots that went above her knee and tight as fuck jeans with..

"Edward are you listening to me?" she asked dragging me out of my thoughts

"Oh, um, sorry baby, I kind of… am still recovering" I winked at her "What nicknames did you have in mind?" I didn't know why she needed that…

"Well, I was thinking about bunny, teddy or kitten" she said looking at the ceiling while lying on my chest.

_Bunny, teddy or kitten? What the fuck? Those are NOT man names._

"Bella baby, you do realize that those are not man names. I am a man. 100% man. I mean, I don't have tits, I have a man's body and I have a dick…"

"Oh yeah, I know all about your dick Edward" she interrupted me with smirk.

"You know you like it. Speaking of which, are you for a round four yet? I know I am" I moved her so she was straddling me and could feel my already hard on for her. I am a man with two minutes recovery.

"No Edward. I want to talk about your nicknames. Why don't you like them?" she pouted. Oh no, not the Alice pout. She got that from a damn pixie. How can I say no to her?

"Well first, kitten is a nickname for girls. Like, I should call you a kitten, not the other way round. So, cross that one. No fucking way. As for bunny or teddy, I don't like them either but my mom used to call me bunny when I was little and teddy looks more like Emmett. But if I must chose…. " _and I really hate to say it "_I'll go with the teddy. I like to cuddle after all" I smiled at her and pushed her, so she was on her back with me hovering her.

"I knew you'll agree with that one, _teddy_" she smiled. She put her hands in my hair (her favorite spot) and moved my head to kiss me. The kiss started slow, but soon it turned out to be a full make out session and we were both panting for air.

"You can call me like that baby, but with one condition" I said

"Ok, what?"

"Only you can call me teddy and only when no one's around" I said and buried my head in her breasts. God, I could live there. They were so perfect. I was the only one who could touch them, they were mine. I smirked.

"Stop smirking Edward, and that's not one condition, that's two. Only I will call you teddy when ever I wanted to. Stop arguing and make love to me" she said and spread her legs wide. Goood, she was always ready for me, dripping wet and I loved, A LOT, that she had that response on me. I entered her and she whispered "I love you teddy". I love you too Bella.

When Bella got out of the shower, we came downstairs, so I could drive her home. We came straight here from school.

"Edward?" my mother Esme called from the kitchen "Edward is that you and Bella?"

"Yes, mom, it's us" I said while entering the kitchen holding Bella's hand.

"Oh, sweetie, I totally forgot to ask Bella if she wanted to stay for dinner."She said turning to my girlfriend "Bella, would you like to stay here for dinner? I prepared everything and you can call Charlie if you want" she said looking at us with beaming eyes. My mother was so glad that I finally have a girlfriend that, that was all she talked about. Plus she looked at Bella, like her own daughter.

"Thank you Esme, but I don't want to impose. I promised Charlie a dinner and… maybe I should call him and see what he's up to" she said and went outside to make a call.

"Edward, I've been wanting to ask you, when is Bella's birthday?" my mom asked

"Um, it's a September, the 13th. Why?" what's up with that?

"Oh, so it was already. She is 18. Who she spent it with? Where you with her?"

"Um… well… no….we… didn't… get along then.. she thought that.. I was a jerk" I found our about her birthday soon after we got together again and she said that she totally forgot about it, because she was wrapped in her thoughts about me. But Charlie bought her a cake and she was with him. She said she didn't mind, she wasn't big fan of her birthday.

"Well dear, than we should make a party for New Years eve. That way we can celebrate and her birthday that we all missed. Bella is such a sweet child, I really love her. I'm so glad you two are together. She is like your other half. Your soul mate. Like your father and I" she said and kissed me in hair. In that moment Bella entered. She had a confused look oh her face.

"My dad… um…. Isn't answering his phone. Or the house phone. I called the station and they say that he left home two hours ago. It might be nothing, but I'm worried…"

"Oh, no, honey, where could he be? Maybe you should try again. What if he is sleeping, maybe he was tired. Don' t worry honey, he is fine" my mom said hugging her.

"What's going on?" my father Carlisle asked as he entered the kitchen. "Bella's dad isn't answering the phone, and Bella is worried. Mom wanted to invite Charlie for dinner" I explained

"I'm sure ol' man Swan is just fine. Maybe he is at Sue's" Carlisle said smirking. The same smirk that I have_. How I didn't notice that before? What else did I get from him?_

"Teddy, could you drive me home please, I have to check on him" Bella said looking worried.

"Ok love, let's go" I said and went to look for my keys.

"Bella, he is the Chief of Police, I'm sure he's fine" my father said. "But if something is wrong, please call me, ok?" he said looking at both Bella and me. We nodded and said our goodbyes and left.

Bella was nervous during our ride, and as soon as I pulled on her driveway, she jumped out of my car and went to her house. I followed her and when we entered the house, the first thing we heard were moans. _Moans? Like… holy hell, Chief Swan in action. Way to go Chief!_

"Edward" Bella whispered " um… this…you….hear it… too?" she looked at me and I saw her cheeks blushed.

"Mmmm, ooohh mmmm, yeeaaah… ooh gooood… yeah…. Oh CHARLIE, uuunnnghh ooo SUE.." the moans continued. OH MY GOD. I really didn't need to hear this.

"Oh my god Edward, OH MY GOD, it's my FATHER upstairs having…ss… sex.. with SUE… oh my god, I think I'm gonna puke, oh shit, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I didn't need to hear that, fuck that's my father.." Bella kept rambling while pacing around living room.

"Bella, baby, calm down. It's ok baby. We don't need to listen to this. We can go if you want" I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing..

"This is not funny Edward! This is my father we are talking about. My father! Oh god, they are having sex! In my house! Oh god. I hope they didn't use my bed. Of fuck, my bed Edward, I'm never sleeping there again" she was rambling again.

"Baby, stop. No pacing around, my head is spinning" I said grabbing her hand

"Sorry teddy" she whispered and moved to stand between my legs

"Look, why don't you just write a note for your father that we are waiting for him for dinner in my house. He can bring Sue as well" and by the way they were moaning and panting, they would be over soon…

"Edward, that is just gross. How can you even listen to them? Oh god, gross" oh fuck, I said that out loud… well fuck, but … OH MY GOD, Sue was screaming that she was close.. oh fuck, I'll never be able to look the same at her again.

"Teddy, I think I'm gonna be sick" Bella whispered and I saw that her face was pale. I took her out of the house, leaving her school bag and put her in my car. I ran back in the house, quietly, and wrote a note for Charlie and Sue and ran back to my car.

"Breathe Bella, you'll be ok. I'll take a good care of you tonight I promise" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She just snorted "Get you head out of the gutter teddy. I feel really sick. I'm not having sex again. Ever again" _SAY WHAT_? No, no , no, no, she can't do that to me.

"Bella, don't do that to me please. What do you mean, you're not having sex again? Tell me you're joking, please. Bella, I can't live if I don't have sex with you, please baby, don't do that to me" I pleaded

I was driving so fast, I thought we were going to crash. Bella exhaled loudly and looked at me "Sorry teddy, it's just, I have never heard or seen my parents like this. Not even Renee and Phil, and they were story to themselves. But I never heard or saw them having sex. So… it's just shocking… but we'll have sex, I promise. I'm sorry I reacted like that" she said and took my hand in hers. "I love you Edward. I really do. More then my life" she said slowly and I saw that she drifted off to sleep. She had a really big and exciting day today.

I picked her up bridal style when I parked and entered the house to take her to my room. My mom looked at me as if "is everything alright" and I just nodded my head and mouthed "be right back". I put Bella in my bed, and took off her clothes. Even panties and her bra. She's gonna kill me later for that, but what can I say, I love my girl naked in my bed. _My girl… my bed…_ Fuck, instant hard on. _Focus Cullen, your mother waits_. Ok, right, mom.

"What happened Edward? Is Bella ok, where is Charlie?" my mom attacked me as soon as I came in to living room.

"She's fine mum, just little tired. She fell asleep in my car" I said and went to sit on sofa next to my father

"And Charlie? Is he coming over?" she asked

"Um.. maybe… I don't know. Bella and I … um… let's just say that Chief is fine and in good hands. That's all" I said and went to take some water from the fridge.

"Edward, I don't understand what you mean" my mom said looking between me and my father.

Carlisle started laughing hard, and I have never seen him laughing like that. He understood what I said and plus Esme didn't understand a thing.

"Esme dear, Charlie and Sue took their time off. You know.. to spice their relationship. Trust me, he is more that fine" he chuckled

"Ohh" recognition flashed across Esmes's face and she blushed. _She blushed._ She never does that.

'Well, then, will can all go and have a dinner, and see if he joins us" she said and left to kitchen. I shook my head and turned the tv on. My father sat next to me and took his newspapers. She started chuckling and I look at him to see what's funny.

"How did it go with Bella?" he asked

"She was in shock. She started passing around the living room and swearing… a lot. And then she passed out in my car" it must have really shocked her

"She told you she's never having sex again?" he asked not taking his eyes of the paper.

"How did you know?" I asked

He just chuckled. "Women. They all react the same" he winked at me and got up to help Esme.

Did they enter on my grandparents? _Oh, gross Cullen. Don't go there. Think, Bella, naked, bed, sex_.. oh yeah that's helping. Just when I was going to my room a big arm stopped me. _Emmett._ I didn't hear they were here.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" I asked

"Um, bro. I need a favor. Like, now. You need to help me, bro. I need you. It's really important" he said looking nervous

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, unless the house is on fire and my baby piano and car are destroyed, I don't wonna know" I said and moved towards the stairs.

"No, bro listen. It's about Rosie. C'mon please. I really need your help" I rolled my eyes and followed him to his room.

"Name all the places where you had sex, in this house?" he said as soon as he closed the door. I moved to sit on his bed and looked at him confused.

"What?" I cracked

"Look, Rosie and I are making a list of all the places where we could have sex. We tried a lot of places, but here we were just in my room. Oh and on Alice's sofa" he said

"She's gonna kill you if she founds out" I smirked at him. Here's something to blackmail Emmett. Great!

"So, the list bro. Help me here" he whined.

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, Bella and I did it in every possible surface in my room and shower. Then the hallway. Twice. Alice's sofa as well. I even wanted on her bed, but Bella was against it" I rolled my eyes.

"Well… Rosie gave me a head on Alice's bed. Does that count?" he asked

"Sort of.. let's say it counts" I said for his sake. Well, actually, it does count.

"Oh good. Go on" he said

"Kitchen table and a counter. Sofa in living room, and a love seat. Floor, and once on the stairs. The garage, my Volvo. In the gym. Then in the basement. On the washing machine. Oh and… your floor. Right here" I showed with my foot.

"Oh gross man, that's my carpet. Did you at least wash it?" Emmett said looking at his carpet

"Relax Em, we didn't leave anything" I said winking at him. "Oh and on your bathroom counter. Twice" I said afraid to look at him

"DUDE, that's my bathroom. My sanctuary!" he yelled

And them wide smile spread across his face. "It's good, isn't it, my bathroom counter? It's huge man, why do you think I picked it?" he said smiling

"Only you Emmett, only you" I chuckled. He really was one of a kind. Who chooses a big counter in bathroom just for the sake of sex? Only Emmett.

"You know bro, you really gave me a lots of ideas. I gotta go and tell Rosie. Thanks bro" he said and slapped me on my back. Finally, I can go and see Bella.

When I came in to my room, it was dark and I couldn't see a finger in front of my face. I pulled the curtains away to open the window a little and let the moonlight shine my room. There wasn't any snow tonight or a wind. Just a peaceful nigh.

Bella stirred a little and I saw that she was lying on my side of the bed, with her face in my pillow. She would always do that when I wasn't with her in my bed. She said she enjoyed my scent. I smirked because she said once that my scent is kind of a turn on for her. Well I plan on using it now.

"Teddy?" she murmured. _Fucking nickname_. I hate it, but if my girl likes it, then so be it. Although, I like the way it sounded from her lips. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her naked waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm here baby. Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Mmmm teddy, I had such a good dream. It was actually too good to be true" she said yawning. I chuckled, I would always listen to her talk when she sleeps, and I knew that her dreams were mostly erotic. And I played a lead role in each and everyone.

"Will you tell me love?" I asked moving to hover above her and kiss her lips gently. She imidiately responded by pushing her tongue in my mouth. God, her taste. I'll never get tired of it. Suddenly she stopped.

"Edward, why am I naked?" she asked looking straight in my eyes. _Oh hoh, lie Cullen. Think, fast. Crap, what do I say?_

"Um… your clothes would be uncomftorble to sleep in?" I tried

She just laughed "Bunny, I loved that you put me naked in your bed. That just means easy acssess. Wonna try?" she smirked and removed my shirt and dropped it on the floor.

_Yes! Good one Cullen! Now, you're getting laid. Fuck yeah!_

I removed all of my clothes and got under the covers right next to Bella. Her back was pressed to my chest and my erection was poking her in the back. She moaned at the touch. She surprised me by lifting her leg over my hip and letting me slide in. I didn't even check if she was ready, but when I entered her, I discovered that she was dripping wet. It must have been a hell of a dream.

We moved slowly against each other and I was panting on her ear. My right hand was on her clit, rubbing her and my left was on her breast massaging her and pinching her hard nipple. Her hands were in my hair and she was pulling my head down for a kiss.

She moaned in my mouth and started rocking faster against me. "Oh God teddy, that feels so good, oh yes, good baby, faster, fuck me faster… pleaseeee… oh god, your cock is amazing baby, right there…" I never had a problem with Bella being vocal, I loved when she would tell me what she likes and what she wants me to do.

I increased my speed and pulled her closer to me. I saw that she was close, so I bit her shoulder and she clenched around me and came all over my cock. I grew so fucking large and hard inside her, that her orgasm caused mine. I buried my face in her neck and spilled inside her, breathing her name.

"Ohh teddy" she breathed, "we should do this more often. This was amazing" she said and I removed myself from her, so she could turn in my arms. "I love you teddy" she said and kissed me again. "I love you too baby, with all my heart" she just smiled and nuzzled her head in my neck. Soon, sleep took me over, and my dreams were full of Bella and her naked body. Perv, I know.

**So, what do you think of his nickname? I was thinking about nicknames, and I really think that "teddy" suits him. After all, he likes to cuddle right? And I like teddy bears ;) . What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Reviews and stay tuned! Love you all ! XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Only 3 reviews for the previous chapter? C'mon guys, why won't you review? *pout* You know how much I love your reviews.. please for me.. *puppy eyes***

**I do not own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, where are you? I've been waiting hours for you!"_ Alice screamed in my phone

"Relax Al, I'm at the meadow, with Edward" I replied

"_At the meadow? What the fuck are you doing there Bella? It's fucking winter, tonight is New Year's, aren't you freezing?"_ she asked

"Actually, I feel pretty warm" I said. I was sitting against Edward's firm chest. And I did feel warm.

"_What did my brother dearest do this time? Brought the heaters?" _she assumed

"Um…he did" I said and turned to look at my teddy. He had a smug smile at his face, and rolled his eyes at Alice.

"_You two are fucking out there aren't you? I can't believe this. In a middle of winter, with snow blowing, you two go on a fucking meadow, bring the heaters and have sex"_ she sighted. "_Jasper, why the fuck didn't you remember that? What a boyfriend are you?" _she yelled. I blushed. We weren't having sex, but… something close…

"_The one who made you scream five times in principal's office"_ I heard him respond

Oh god, they had sex in principal's office. Why didn't we remember that. It was my turn to be jealous now.

"Teddy, why didn't you fuck me in principal's office?" But before he could respond I heard Alice's scream.

"_Teddy? Oh my god Bella, really? Teddy? Is that how you call him now? Oh my god, he'll never live this, I swear…"_ she started rambling and I had to stop her before she embarrass him more.

"Alice, stop. Stop. I mean it. CUT IT ALICE" I yelled. That did the trick.

"Only I get to call him like that, ok? No one else Alice. If you want some nickname for him, invent something new. This one is mine and I don't want anyone else using it. It would be like that someone else was touching him, and I am having none of that. Now are we clear?" I continued

"_Yes, yes, whatever you say Bella. Now, PLEASE, get your ass from that meadow right here, I need to fix your hair, your make up, we are having a HUGE party tonight. So, how soon you'll be here?"_ she asked

"I'm on my way Alice. Prepare everything" and with that I hung up. I couldn't listen to her rambling anymore.

Edward lowered his lips on my neck and whispered in my ear."Baby, they are going to eat me alive, you know that. I'm never going to survive this" he said

"You are baby, I won't let them, don't worry. I'm sorry, it's just slipped, I use it when I'm around you and … I'm sorry teddy" I said and melted more into his chest. His warm jacket was around both of us and we were pretty cozy like this.

"It's ok love. I'm not worried" he said and moved his hand between my legs. I gasped at his touch. We didn't actually have sex here, but we did use our hands and mouths to bring release to each other. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed his hand down my panties. I was still wet from my previous orgasm and damn, I was ready for another one. His fingers slowly worked my lips and my clit and I was moaning loudly. I grind against him and felt his erection on my back. I moved my hand behind and eased him from his pants. I grabbed a hold of him and he hissed at the touch.

I moved my head and kissed him. Our tongues were moving the same way our hands did and soon we were both screaming each other's names as we came together. That was so hot. I couldn't get enough of him.

"Love, I think we should go. It's really cold, we can't be in this tent anymore, we have to go" he whispered on my ear. I cleaned myself and then him and helped him pack all the stuff we brought here. He discovered this beautiful meadow a few years ago, and I was the first girl who he brought here. Another proof of his love for me. I didn't want to go home, so I stalled.

"Love, c'mon, Alice is waiting for you. We have to hurry up" he said looking at me.

I gave him my pout and my puppy eyes. "I don't wonna go teddy" I said

He just chuckled and shook his head. "You are unbelievable you know that? Just a minute ago, you were giving me a hand job and a mind blowing orgasm and now you're pouting? C'mon love, I promise it will be worthy" he said

"It will be worthy? So what should I expect from you tonight teddy?" I purred at him

He leaned to whisper seductively in my ear "You won't be sleeping tonight love. I'm going to ravish that hot little body of yours, you'll scream my name all night long. You'll forget your own name, you won't be able to walk. And the only thing on your mind will be my cock and my name. You better prepare Bella, it will be hard. But I promise you'll enjoy every second of it. All the things I can do with my fingers… my mouth… my tongue…my cock…and with blindfolds…" he trailed off

Oh my god. Blindfolds. Oh god, I'm getting wet again. I shivered at his words, knowing what's waiting for me. "Take me Edward. Fuck me now. Here, please, I need you" I begged. I was so turned on, I couldn't wait for tonight.

He just chuckled "No, no my love. We have to get out of here. This is just a sight of what's waiting for you if you behave well tonight my love. I promise. You'll enjoy every second of it. I love you Bella. Now let's go, I don't want that sexy little lips to turn blue, I have a plans for them later…" he whispered and moved away from me to pick up the tent. _Fucking tease._ Now I'm going to have a serious case of blue pussy (if that even exist), a world has ever seen.

As we entered the house, Alice instantly dragged me in her room and started working her pixie magic on me. She forbade me to move, to breathe, just to sit and be stilled. _I'm not a doll Alice, I'm a human being, thank you very much!_

Three hours later I was standing in front of a large mirror looking at something, _no someone,_ who was so beautiful, that she looked like a stranger to me. I didn't know who this beautiful lady was. Her skin was so soft and peachy cream like, long brown hair, now for a shade darker, was standing in lose curls all around her shoulders and neck. She was dressed in midnight blue dress that rested on her thigh, with one shoulder open. Her eyes were smoky hot and her lips were a couple of shades darker than her normal pink color. Blush wasn't necessary, she looked stunning. She was gorgeous. And then I looked at her feet. She was wearing stilettos with very high heel, color midnight blue, just as her dress. _Who was this woman?_

"You look wonderful my love, a true goddess" a velvet voice whispered in my ear and I felt two strong arms around my waist. I lifted my gaze and saw Edward's reflection in mirror. And then I forgot how to breathe. Edward looked amazingly fuckable tonight. He was wearing black pants with midnight blue buttons up. First three buttons were opened and I could see his defined chest. It made my mouth water. His hair was, as always, a sex hair, but the look in his eyes was what made me forget how to breathe.

The pure lust and love in his eyes. The excitement for tonight and pride. I could see that he was more than happy, and by the way his erection was pressed in my back, I knew that _all_ of his body was excited. I smirked at him and turned in his arms. I looked higher in my hells now and his lips reached my hair. So he didn't have to bend much. I lifted my head in a search for a kiss. He understood and soon his lips were pressed against mine. It was soft and gentle at first, but as soon as I opened my lips for him, the kiss become much urgent. He wanted to put his hand through my hair but now he didn't want to ruin my hair style. So he pushed me flat against his body and kissed me like our lives depended on it. His hand reached my thigh and I felt his fingers under my dress.

"Edward" I breathed "not now please. We'll have time for this later" I promised and gave him a chaste kiss

He moved his lips to my ear "Just tell me one thing Bella. Are you wearing any panties? Is it a g-string, a boy shorts, what is it?" he breathed

I just chuckled and nibbled his ear "I guess you'll have to wait for later, to find that out" I said

He groaned and moved his hand to my ass to feel me up. Just as he was going a little lower, Emmett's voice broke us up from our little bubble.

"Hey you two, no groping around. Edward man, I know she look hot as hell and I know she gave you a hell of a boner and you want to fuck her brains out, but you can't do that right now. We. Have. To. GO NOW! " he yelled

Edward sighted "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. If we don't go now.."

"Don't worry teddy" I whispered and kissed him right below his ear, his secret spot "I won't do anything to you tonight to make it hard for you… maybe just tease you?" I winked him and removed myself from his grasp. I went straight to Alice and Rose and we came down to living room together.

The house was already full of guest. Half of them I didn't even know. Wow, they did call a whole Forks. I chuckled to myself, only Alice can make it look good. She is still on probation with her family and twice a week she sees a therapist but she is doing good. She isn't drinking anymore and became slowly her old self again.

"A great party isn't it?" a familiar voice said behind me. A turn to look at the person who spoke and was shocked with what I saw.

"Jacob? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I yelled and threw myself in his arms. I hugged him and kissed him on cheek. He felt so warm and smelled really good. _Hmmm, I've never noticed that before._

I kissed me in my forehead and put me down. "Looking good B" he smiled. "Well, since Alice called your dad and Sue, then Charlie agreed with Alice that I could go with Leah, but Leah didn't want, so I was a surprise for you tonight" he chuckled

"A surprise? Really? I'll have to thank Alice later. So how are you? How are the things with Leah?" I asked him. He looked really good, hot really, and I found myself wondering why I didn't notice his smell before or how hot he actually looked. I knew he was hot, but he was with Leah, so ogling him was like out of question, but now when he was free… _Control Bella, why are you thinking about him like that? And Edward? Stop it, now!_ My mind screamed but I couldn't tear my eyes from him.

"Bella? Hello? Did you hear anything I said?" he smirked, knowing that I was checking him out. _Bastard._

"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah, sorry, I've got a lots on my mind these days. I'm sorry" I said and apologetically smiled at him.

"Ha, yeah, I know. A lots of my muscles I presume. You were checking me out Bella. I know, I am that hot" he winked at me

"You shut up mister, I wasn't checking you out. You are my friend, and you don't check out your friends" I said firmly and looked at his eyes. God they were dark deep, so hypnotizing… fuck here I go again.

"You want a drink Bella?"Jacob offered

"Yeah, thank you. I could use one" I said and moved to the bar. I searched for Edward in meantime but couldn't find him any were. _Where was he?_

"Something wrong Bella?" Jake asked when he saw me looking around.

"Well, I don't know where Edward is, I haven't seen him, since I came down here. You saw him any were?"

"Yes, I saw him there at the door, talking to Alice about something. You want to look for him? I don't mind" he said and shrugged his shoulders. I took a sip of my drink and smiled at him.

"You sure don't mind? I'll be quick. You go look around" I winked at him and left to look for Edward.

**EPOV**

Bella, was such a tease. I swear, she will be that death to me. When I saw her in that tight blue dress with those fuck me heels I lost my mind. I have to have her. But I composed myself and thanks to Emmett I lost my erection. He always finds a way to ruin my mood.

Girls left down and instantly I followed them. Jasper tugged me at my arm and pulled me aside.

"E man, is Alice ok? She didn't lost herself? Is this therapy working?" he asked me with worried look on his face. I knew that he blamed himself for what happened to her.

"She's ok Jasper. Trust me. We have been looking after her and she'll be fine tonight. Why do you think our parents are here? There will be a lot of alcohol here but she'll be ok" I said and smiled at him. I knew he was worried about tonight.

"Can you go and talk to her please? Just…. to remind her. Please bro?" he pleaded

"Ok Jasper. Don't worry. I'll talk to her" I patted him on back and went to look for my sister.

Alice was at the door, welcoming more guests. "Alice, can we talk?" I asked her

"Sure Edward, what's up?" she asked and I noticed that old Alice is coming back

"Well, there is a lot of booze tonight, so I just want to see how are you doing. Is everything ok?" I asked looking at her

"I'm ok brother. Don't worry. I'm under control, don't even notice it" she said with small smile on her lips.

"Ok Alice, but if you are having crisis, come to me or Jasper ok? Don't think about drinking" I said and hugged her.

She just nodded and kissed me on my cheek.

"Oh, did you prepare your present for Bella?" she sang

I chuckled "I did Alice. It's all prepared. Don't worry" I winked at her and left. Just when I passed a kitchen a hand grabbed me and pulled to me hallway bathroom.

It was dark so I didn't know who it was. Until a small lips were pressed against mine and a smell of strawberries surrounded me. _Bella._

"Eager much, aren't we love?" I smiled against her lips

"God Edward, you look so hot, I couldn't help myself" she said pushed me against the door and looked them.

"You will fuck me, right here and right now. Make me yours again, take me" she said and removed her dress from her. She turned on a small lamp and I gulped when I saw her naked form in front of me.

She moved to bend on the counter and chalenchd me with her eyes "What are you waiting for Edward?" she purred

I moved so fast that my speed even surprised me. I removed myself from my pants and went to stand behind her. "You asked for this Bella. This is going to be quick and hard. You sure you want it?" I smirked at her. We watched ourselves in mirror in front of us and that turned me on even more. I brought my hand on her pussy and worked her folds. She was already wet. Dripping wet. As always. Fuck I loved it.

"You are so wet for me love. Is it always for me? Just for me love?" I pressed harder against her clit and she moaned loudly

"Answer me Bella" I growled

"Just for you baby, just for you. Fuck me Edward, I need you now" she moaned

You don't need to tell me twice.

I pushed myself hard in her that she yelled so loudly, I was sure that everybody heard her. 'You want to be loud love? Than yell who you belong to" I growled and thrust even harder in her. She was always so warm and tight and felt so good. I was thrusting hard and fast and riding us towards orgasm.

"I belong to you Edward" she yelled

She purposely tightened her walls around me and I twitched inside her. 'Bella.." I warned

"You wanted this to be quick. I'm just helping you" she smirked

"Fucking tease" I growled and after three hard thrust we came together. I yelled her name and she mine. I was sure that everybody in the house heard us, but I didn't give a fuck. I fucked Bella. In a hallway bathroom. I grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked while cleaning herself.

"I fucked you in a hallway bathroom. Emmett is going to be so jealous" I said still smiling

She just shook her head and dressed herself. When I tucked myself in and put my pants on she whispered in my ear "Oh no Edward. This is nothing. He will have a real reason to be jealous when I fuck your brains out tonight baby" she kissed me once and left the bathroom.

The party went down well and I was happy to see my family smiling. They were all slightly drunk, besides Alice and Bella. When everyone were counting down the remaining seconds until new year I was counting with them. I was too busy welcoming new year with my tongue deep in Bella's throat. I decided it was now the best moment to give Bella my present.

'Baby, I got you something. I want you to stay right here and close your eyes. I'll be right back" I said and kissed her in forehead

She just nodded her head and I left to pick up the present. I didn't know whether she'll like it but I wanted it to buy it to her. I bought her for Christmas a necklace that was hanging around her neck right now, and I wanted her to have something to mach.

I went to her and was happy to see her with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. I took her hand and put the present there. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god Edward. I can't… you… but… it's… i…" I shushed her and kissed her lips. "Just open it love" I whispered

She opened the box and gasped again. There standing was a bracelet, that was matching her necklace. It was diamond line bracelet with flexible links who allowed bracelet to fold in half. And plus that was something that she could wear every day.

"Edward" she sniffed "this is beautiful. I… I can't believe you bought it. Thank you so much baby. I love you" she whispered and hung her arms around my neck to kiss me.

"No problem baby. Happy New Year" I said and took bracelet to put on her wrist. It looked beautiful on her. She was beaming and still with some tears left.

"I love you Bella. You are everything to me" I said and hugged her closer to me. She responded and held me tight.

"I have something for you too" she whispered against my chest. I looked at her. _She bought me a present as well?_

"Baby you didn't have to. This was just for you. I wanted you to feel special" I said and looked at her. She just nodded and told me to stay here. After a minute she returned with a larger box then mine. "Happy New Year teddy" she smiled and put a box in my hand.

I opened it slowly and was shocked with what I saw. She gave me for Christmas a huge decorated album with our pictures in it along with description. It was really fantastic.

This time she gave me a watch. The same fucking watch that I was lusting after for moths. My girl knew I wanted it and she bought it for me.

"Baby, I fucking love you. This is awesome" I yelled like a kid. I put it on my wrist and starting jumping around. "Baby I can't believe you remembered. But how did you buy it? I knew it was expensive" It was indeed

"Charlie helped me. I didn't want to, but he insisted. I had some money but he added a little. I'm glad you like it" she said and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Bella Swan" I said

"I love you Edward Cullen" she said. I took my girl in my room. We won't be coming out any time soon.

**Sorry for delay, I was really busy these days. So what do you think? You like the presents? You have links on my profile, so you check them out !**

**I promise I'll hurry with next chapter, so you won't wait long!**

**Stay tuned XXX**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight, this is all just fictional ! **

**I got a lot of readers for my last chapter, thanks guys that's great! But I still don't have a lot of reviews…. I hope it'll change :) **

**I saw a lot of mistakes in previous chapter, I apologize for them. I didn't even realize. I'll try not to make them anymore. I still don't have beta, so I'm on my own.**

**BPOV**

_**5 months later**_

"I can't believe we are almost finished with senior year. That's great dude! Now that I'm nineteen, and can drink all the booze I want, I feel so happy man, you know? There are a lot of things we can do when we go to college. I will rule there, me and my girl. WE ARE GOING TO ROCK. Right babe?" Emmett asked Rose as he bent down to kiss her.

All six of us where in Edward's house, in his living room, eating pizza and having some beer. We were finishing junior year in a month, Emmett and Rose are leaving for college, and I guess, we were little exited about that. Some more than others. Like Emmett.

"Dude, relax, you're freaking me out man. It's not like, not being nineteen, had stopped you from drinking before. You can't drink in clubs until you're twenty one, so don't be so happy about it" Jasper said looking at Emmett from the couch, where he was sitting with Alice and eating pizza.

"Yeah, well, I look like I'm twenty one, don't i?" Emmett asked all of us

We just nodded our head's and muttered like "yeah", "aha", "whatever" and "Emmett sit the fuck down"- Rosalie.

Something had changed in the past month, and we have been studying a lot, but we managed to have a nights for ourselves. To spent time together. Just us six. But lately, we didn't seem to have time. This was our first gathering in like, three weeks. I was feeling like I was losing my friends. I had Edward of course. And I will have him forever. But I missed my friends. So I decided to speak up.

"Guys, are we ok?" I asked looking at all of them

"Um, Bella? Why wouldn't we be ok? Is everything alright?" Alice asked me

"Well… it's just that I notice that it has been three weeks since we last got together like this. I thought that something was wrong, and I wanted to talk to you about it. I missed you guys. I felt like I was losing my friends" I said honestly

"Oh Bella, of course we are ok. You'll never lose us" Alice promised and Rose just nodded her head.

Emmett and Jasper said that I think and worry too much and gave me a beer. _Assholes._ And Edward just held me tight on our love seat and told me that he loved me. Like I didn't know that.

"You know. Bella is right. We have been separate from each other for three weeks, and we never do that. And we promised no secrets between us. And now with Emmett and I leaving… I am really going to miss you guys. I'm leaving my family here. And… Emmett we should tell them" Rose said looking at Emmett.

"Tell us what?" Edward asked

"Yeah, sis, you got any secrets?" Jasper winked at her

Emmett took a deep breath and went to stand next to Rose. "We got engaged" he said and bent down to kiss Rose. The kiss was so passionate and so intimate, that I blushed and hid myself in Edward's chest. Edward chuckled and kissed my hair "Why are you blushing love? It's not like we've never done that before" he said

I smiled "It's not that teddy. It's just the intimacy of that kiss, I felt ashamed to look at them" I said looking at him

He nodded his head and lifted my chin to kiss me. "And you are not ashamed of what you did to me last night?" he teased

"Shut up and go congratulate your brother" I said and went to Rose and Emmett.

After congratulating Rose and Emmett, we all returned to our seats and decided to watch some movie that was on TV. However, I wasn't looking at the movie. I was studying Edward's face all the time. It was so perfect, so beautiful, I wondered how I managed to make him mine. I was one lucky bitch.

"Bella, love, I now I'm much more interesting to watch than that movie, but you're kind of distracting me" Edward whispered in my ear

"Oh, so you want to watch it?" I teased

"Well, kind of. I mean, I already watched that movie but…. You know it's good. I like it" he said pointing to the screen.

"Edward, that's X-Man. I'm sorry, but I don't see anything interesting there. Except for Hugh Jackman" I said and pretend to ogle said actor.

"That's bullshit Bella, he is so not hot. I mean look at him… well Haley Berry is a different story…" he trailed off

Oh hell no. He couldn't be ogling her. No, no, he was going to eat his words. Hugh is a hottie, but I was just joking to get his attention.

Since we were under blanket, no one would notice what I was going to do. I smirked at the thought. I slowly put my hand on his crotch and notice a bulge there. _He got hard for Haley Berry?_ Oh, fuck no.

I squeezed him tight and put other hand on his mouth. He looked at me in panic and tried to move my arms. But I didn't let him. I started massaging him through his pants slowly first and then harder and harder, so I could make him come in his pants. He was going to pay for this. Maybe I could get him near his release and then stop. Yep, that's exactly what I was going to do. My hand was still on his mouth to shuffle the moans and my other hand was working him. I unbuttoned his pants and took him from his boxers. He was rock hard. Oh god, I loved his cock. The feeling of him inside of me… glorious. _Focus Bella._ Right, focus. I was stroking him now faster and harder and soon I felt him twitch, so I stopped. I removed my hands from him and stretched them above my head. I fake yawned and said that I need to go home.

"What the fuck Bella?" Edward stood up and yelled waking everyone up

"You are just going to leave me like this? You… you can't leave me now" he said in weak tone.

I smirked and went to him "I can Edward and I will. You got a hard on thinking of Haley Berry, so I presume that she can help you get off" I said and moved to get my stuff.

"Oh dude, you got hard for her? Man, that's gross. But I can't blame you, she's hot man" Emmett said and got a smack from Rosalie. "Ouch baby, you didn't need to do that. She is hot " he said and lifted his hands in defending position

"Then you go and marry her" Rose said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of house.

"We are spending the night at my place. Those Cullen man, need to learn a lesson. I noticed Emmett's hard on as well .Fucking prick. That's why I smacked him" She said and we got in her car and drove to her place.

After hours and hours of talking about Edward and Emmett and hundreds of missed phone calls, I actually started to feel sorry for Edward.

"Maybe I overreacted Rose. I really pissed him off" I said and looked at my lap

"Honey, you can never be wrong with the Cullen man. Trust me. They work the same way. You need to teach him a lesion. Ever since you two got together, he stopped working around you, for you. He had your attention and he was fine. He has to work for you honey, trust me. I saw you two. You are giving him everything. Make him work for it. He wants sex? Make him beg. He is a man. He should beg for you" she said and gave me her scotch.

We were talking some more when I felt my phone buzz. I ignored it, thinking it was Edward, but Rose just gave me my phone and said "Answer". I took the phone and saw that I was Charlie. _What the hell?_

"Charlie? Is everything ok?" I asked

"_Bella, where are you?" _he said

"I'm at Rose's. I told you I was out with guys"

"_Well, I'm calling because I just got a very alarming call from Edward"_ he said. Edward? He called Charlie? I didn't believe it. I put him on speakerphone so Rose could hear.

"Why would Edward call you? What did he say?" I panicked

"_Well, he called you on your cell, but you didn't answer, then he called here and I talked to him. He was panicking and didn't know where you were and asked me to call you and find out. What happened Bella? I thought you were with him_" he said

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"I was dad. But then I got angry with Edward so I came here" he really didn't need to know every detail

"_Bella, whatever it is, you better fix it fast, because he sounded really desperate. Why did you get angry with him?"_ he asked

I sighted "Dad, it's just something between me and him. I… I really don't want to explain. Just.. I'm angry with him, and don't want to see him right now" I said

"_Ok, kiddo. I'm sure you know what you're doing. If he did something wrong, than let him work for it. You are a smart kid. You are my daughter and I love you. So I won't call him back to tell him where you are. Don't worry_" ohh my dad. Who would have thought?

"Thanks dad. You are the best. Love you too" I said and just before I hung up I heard him say "_Oh and now when you are not coming home, I will spend the night at Sue's. She invited me_" he said

"Oh, dad ,gross. Ok, love you. Bye" I said and hung up

"He and Sue? They are still going on? Good for Charlie" Rose smiled

"Oh, don't remind me" I said and explained to her what happened that day when Edward and I walked in on them in my house. I still shiver at the thought. Gross.

I have never seen Rosalie Hale laughing like that in all of this time I've know her. I found out that I actually didn't feel weird talking about walking in on Charlie.

The morning came quick and I woke up to some whispers and movements in the room. I was a light sleeper so everything could wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw that both Rose and I were still in her bed, under the duvet. She was awake as well and saw her whispering quietly to me, that Edward and Emmett are here and that we should pretend that we are asleep. I just nodded my head and started listening to our boyfriends.

"Dude, they are still here… in Rosie's bed " Emmett said. "They are…"

"I know" Edward said

"And they are…" Emmett said

"I know…" Edward finished for him

I shook my head and mouthed "pervs" to Rose. She just nodded her head.

"What if they hooked up last night?" Emmett asked

"You think? Well, I know that Bella is not into pussy… but… things happen right?" Edward asked. Little did he know about my life in Phoenix. I told only Rose about it, it happened a couple of times, and I was drunk, but I am definitely into dicks. Into Edward's dick, precisely.

"No way dude. I have never seen pussy on pussy action before. That would be hot man, with our girls. Just imagine it" Emmett said

"Emmett" Edward growled "Only I get to fuck Bella, so stop it" he said

I winked at Rose and mouthed "my man". She just winked at me.

"Sorry dude, I just said that it would be great. What do you think they did? Are they very pissed at us?" Emmett asked

Edward sighted and I could imagine him running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I just know that I can't stand to be away from her any more. This is killing me. Stupid fucking movie. Do you know how frustrated I was last night? She turned me so much that I had to jerk off like five times. It didn't happen to me since we started dating. It's just… I didn't get hard thinking of freaking Haley Berry. I imagined Bella in that costume and…" he sighted

"Yeah I know man. Me too. Rose would look fucking hot in that costume" Emmett said

My eyes widened. _He got hard because of the costume?_ Rose just looked at me with the same look that was on my face and with mouth agape. They have got to be kidding me. I rolled my eyes and decided that it was time to announce that we were awake. But Rose and I were acting now that we were angry, although we forgave them last night.

I stirred a little and moved the duvet from my face. I pulled it down so it moved from Rose and showed her breasts. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. Edward and Emmett were standing at the end of the bed looking at us with lust in their eyes. I saw Rose smiling and said "Come here big bear". _Traitor._ Emmett rushed to her and they went to the other room, leaving us here.

I looked at Edward and told him to come to bed. He got on the bed and I pulled him on top of me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for last night. I should have explained to you, that I was imagining you in that fuck awesome costume and… " I cut him off with a kiss. He looked shocked for second but then he responded. "I'm sorry Bella, really" he said

"I know teddy. It's ok" I said and removed my shirt and panties and threw them on the floor. "Now show me that I am the only one who gets to fuck you" I growled and pushed him closer to my body.

I wanted him. I needed him. And I got him. For the whole morning and part of the afternoon. We would continue, but Rosalie's parents came home so we went to Edward's house and continued there. I couldn't get enough of him. One separated night drove us both mad and wild with lust. I didn't need food, oxygen, water, I needed him. Just him. And he felt the same. As for Rose and Emmett, nobody saw them for the next three days.

The school was over, and we were all planning where to go for the summer vacation. We wanted to spend the time with Rose and Emmett before they go to Dartmouth. Rose surprised us, by telling us that they are actually getting married this summer, so they could go to college as married couple. And this way they could have time for honey moon. Which was great.

I will be maid of honor, because, according to Rose, she know Alice her whole life and she was marring her brother, so they will be sister. The night we spent together, brought us closer and she wanted me as sister as well, by being a maid of honor. I accepted of course. And Alice got to plan the whole wedding which left us all def with Alice's scream. Edward was looking at me with strange expression on his face, like that he was studying my reaction to their wedding.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing" he shook his head "I am just imagining how hot would you look in a wedding dress" he said. _What? Me in a wedding dress?_ But… I'm still not out of high school..

He saw the panic in my eyes and moved to kiss me.

"I don't mean now Bella. But one day. Promise me that you'll marry me one day" he said and cupped my face with his hands.

I looked at his deep green eyes and said "I promise"

**Rose and Emmett are getting married! Will everything go smooth for the gang? Stay tuned to find out. **

**I will be busy these days, my sister's getting married, so I won't have time to hang with my computer. I'll post new chapter in three or four days. Anyway, you'll know. Go read and tell me what you think. I expect a lot of reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I'm sorry for delay, like I wrote in previous chapter, I was really busy. I will still be, I have to learn for two exams coming, so it won't be easy for me. I decided to give you now this chapter, so you wouldn't forget about me ;)**

**I got great response to this story, I'm sooo happy. But, still no reviews. Please review, please?**

**BPOV**

"Bella, get over here!"

"In a minute"

"I don't have a minute, I need you now"

Fucking Edward. Can't wait one god damn minute. I was in a middle of preparing for Rose's bachelor party, and my dress was half way zipped, so basically my breasts were open for everyone to see, because this dress didn't involve any bra.

I walked into bathroom to see why Edward was calling me.

"Took you long enough to get here. I need you to help me with these shirts. Blue or white" he said not even looking at me.

"You called me all over here just to help you with your shirts? Why couldn't you come to me? I have a fucking problem here, and of course you wouldn't dare to even look at me" I yelled

"Wha.." he stopped his sentence when he saw me. My dress was mid thigh bloody red, and hung tightly on my body. It was now right bellow my breast that were pushed up now, because I couldn't zip the dress.

He gulped loudly and came to me "Fuck Bella, you're going topless?" he asked not taking his eyes from my breasts. I rolled my eyes and pulled my dress over my breasts and turn my back to him, to help me with zipper.

He zipped it and turned me to face him. "I'm sorry, I just. Were you trying to kill me walking in here like that? You don't know the things that were going on in my mind when I saw you. Fuck…." He sighted. "You're not going in that dress" he said firmly

_Come again?_ "What? You can't forbid me to go in this dress. You can't forbid me anything" I said looking in his eyes. They were dark with lust and I knew that look very well. He was trying very hard not to take me right now. And now, he was acting jealous. I did look fuckable in this dress. Alice's choice.

"Yes I can Bella, I'm your boyfriend. And I'm saying that you're not going in this dress. Do you know where you're going? To a fucking strip club. With all those men around you… fucking Rosalie. You are not going like this. The End." I knew it. He was fucking jealous. And I was angry. But because he didn't believe me.

I walked right up to him and gave him my best pout, along with sad face. "You don't trust me teddy?" I asked looking at him

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I felt him press his lips in my hair and sight. "I do trust you baby. I trust you, it's not that. It's the fact that you're so fragile and so small and I don't want you to get hurt or attacked. And I wouldn't be there for you to protect you" he said and my moved my head from his chest to look at me.

"Do you love me Edward?" I asked him

"What kind of a question is that? You doubt me Bella?" he said

I shook my head "I don't doubt you teddy, I just need you to tell me. Because I love you with whole my heart, you are my life Edward. Because I trust you. I would die, if I didn't have you. You make me whole, complete. My life makes no sense without you. You must know that. There is no other man for me. I'm yours. And no one will touch something that belongs to you. I promise. You are my love, my life, my everything….please remember that. I need you desperately…no oxygen, no food, no water…you, only you." I have never said something like this to him. He knew I loved him, but this was the first time, I said it like that.

He was looking at me for a long time before he spoke "Fuck Bella, I knew you loved me, but I never heard you saying how much. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I love you Bella, of course I love you. In the same way you love me, if not stronger. God it's killing me when we're apart. I need you Bella, now. I need to show you how much I love you. I want you to remember that tonight, when you go out with them. And I want all the fuckers to know that it's my name you scream when you come" oh god I was getting so turned on by his words. I wanted him, now.

I clunked on to him, like my life depended on it as he took me against his bathroom counter. He was thrusting deep, strong and hard and I didn't let him go. I cried the tears of happiness and love and I whispered to him how much I loved him as he was thrusting deeper and deeper. His strong arms where holding me in a death trap and I didn't complain. "Harder baby, harder…I love you" I moaned against his chest.

"You're mine Bella, MINE" he yelled as he thrust harder and harder. I'm sure I would have bruises but I didn't care. I was being fucked senseless by a man who I love irrationally. It was possessive, it was angry and raw and I fucking liked it. I needed more, more of him, more possessiveness. "Wall" I breathed "I want you…to…fuck me…against…the…fucking…waaaaall"I screamed as I came. Third time in a row.

He moved us against the wall, and I still didn't let go of him. He will have a bloody marks on his back, but again I didn't fucking care. His thrusts became faster and faster and I felt another orgasm building and when he hits the right spot, I'll explode. "Fuck…fuck Bella…fuck..so good…mine Bella, fucking mine…MINE, MINE, MINE" he was yelling now and I felt him hit my spot and I was tightening again.

"I'm coming…gooooood….I'm yours, yours, yours, yours baby…." I yelled against his chest. I was so close…he thrust again very hard and I came all over him. I yelled his name over and over and felt him twitch inside me. One thrust, two, three and he came with me. Of course his orgasm, caused mine as well, so we were both panting now hard.

"That was….fucking…good…fuck" Edward breathed. We were on his bathroom floor, turned into mass of limbs after a senseless fuck session. "What….what was that?"he asked

"It was you showing me how much you love me. Plus you marked me. It's written EDWARD CULLEN all over me" I chuckled

"Good. Then I did my job well. Fuck, my back, what did you do Bella?" he asked as he tried to move

"I marked you" I smirked and slowly got up. My knees started to shake and they were still turned into jello. Getting up, bad idea.

"What's up sunshine, can't get up?" Edward smirked

"Shut up. I didn't even see you try" I said and sat right next to him

"That's because I can't. You fucking hurt my back. Damn baby, I didn't know you had it in you" he smiled

"That was just because the sex was possessive and raw and I liked it. Of course I had to mark you. You did that to me" I lifted my leg and showed him his marks all over my thighs, right bellow my ass. Of course, like this he had accesses to my still wet pussy.

"Fuck baby, I'm so sorry" he said and moved so he could kiss my bruises. "I can still smell your arousal baby, you ready for a round two?" he smirked

"Only if that means gentle love making. This one was too rough" I said and moved slowly to sit in his lap. And he was hard again. Unbelievable…this man was a machine, I swear.

I kiss him sweetly and nuzzled my head in his neck. "We have to go teddy, and lucky for you I won't be wearing this dress. You tore it apart" my dress was in a corner of his bathroom turned into pieces, due to Edward's ripping. Thank god I wasn't wearing any panties. We had a quickie on his bed and again it was possessive.

"What's that on your neck Bella? Is that a hickey ?And why are you in that dress?"Alice asked looking at my neck. We were at the club now, waiting for our drinks to come.

"Yeah well…you brother didn't like it so…" I trailed of afraid to look at her or Rose.

"Bella, you are my maid of honor, I can't have you bruised on my wedding. You are not bruised, are you?" Rose asked

I blushed, but they couldn't see because this place was dark. "No" I lied "It's just on the neck" I said and just in time our drinks came, so I didn't have to talk about it anymore.

After six cocktails and ten shots of tequila later, I felt that I was slowly losing my mind. Rose was on the dance floor kissing one striper, and Alice was on the table with second striped, literally dry humping him and third striper was doing me a lap dance. _What the fuck?_ Are you even allowed to kiss a striper in a strip club? I saw Rose and a first stripper going to a small cabin, that was especially for fuck sessions. Oh fuck, she was going to fuck this striper. Or he was going to fuck her. Whatever, but there were going to fuck. Oh god my head. Where is Alice? Second striper was sitting and she was…oh god. A fucking blow job. You have got to be kidding me. How drunk are they?

"You up for some fun sugar?" a third striper asked me. I looked at him and saw him leaning to kiss me. _Hell no._ I pushed him away and got up. "No thanks. You can go" I said and went to grab my things. I couldn't stay here anymore. Rose and Alice were very busy and I didn't understand how all of this happened. I got out of the club and called Edward. No answer. What was he doing? He was at Emmett's bachelor party and they were in some fucking club in Seattle. Oh fuck, what were they doing? I tried again. Nothing. I called a cab and left home.

When I came home I tried again. This time he answered. "_Hello_?" he asked. I heard some giggling in the back. Woman's giggling. "_Come on Eddie. Get off the phone_" some bitch said to him.

"Edward" I yelled

"_Bella? Oh Bella, my Bella. Hey its' my Bella, guys. You know the one I talked to you about. The one I'm gonna marry. Bella baby I love you_" oh god he was wasted

"_You're so whipped Eddie_" Emmett said

"Edward where are you?" I asked

"_I'm…um.. Jazz man, where are we_?" I heard him ask

"_Close to Forks man. Come here honey, you taste so good. You want to feel my cock darlin'_?" I heard Jasper reply

"_Close to home baby. Where are you? I don't hear music_" Edward said

"I'm home Edward. I just arrived. Call me when you get home ok? " I said to him. At least he was safe. But that bitch with him? He was gonna pay.

"Edward who is that with you?" I asked

"_Don't know Bella…just…some…mgonna fuck you baby..I'm going to Bella's_" he said

'_Get off me, I need my Bella_" he said. "_Oh come on Eddie, you're Bella is asleep you see. Kiss me Edward_" she purred

"_Get off…Bellaaaa_…." I hung up.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. Fuck, I'm going to kill that bitch. How could he? Who was that bitch?

My phone buzzed. Edward. No way, I'm not answering. For the next thirty minutes I ignored this calls, until I got a message "_**Open the door**__"._

I rolled my eyes and got down to open the door for him. Thank god, Charlie works night shift.

And there he was. In all his drunk glory. He still managed to look hot as hell.

"Bella" Edward said "Can I come in?"

I looked behind him and saw that only my truck was in the driveway. No other car. He was alone.

"Where is your company?" I asked and leaned against the door with my arms crossed.

"I'm…I'm alone" he said and swayed a little. He came to me and leaned closer to my face. His breath smelled like alcohol. "Please…let me in" he said

I moved away so he could pass. He went straight to my couch and sat there. I locked the door and sat right next to him. We were quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry"

"For what Edward?" I asked still not looking at him. I was now completely sober. I managed to put my pajamas on and clean my face from makeup.

"For tonight. I have to tell you what happened. i…. I really don't remember half of it. I don't even know those girls. It was Emmett's idea" he said and took my hand in his.

"I'm all ears" I said and looked at him

He looked around for a moment and then at me "Where are Rose and Alice?" he asked

I looked down and blushed. I couldn't' tell him. I didn't even know what happened.

"I don't know" I whispered

"What do you mean Bella? How did you get here?" he asked alarmed

"We got drunk Edward. Like drunk, drunk. Rose called stripers to dance for us. I didn't do anything, I didn't touch them. And the next thing I know….Rose was fucking with one striper and Alice was giving a blow job to the other. I picked up my things and left. The guy who owns the club knows Rose, so that's how we got there in the first place. I felt sick, took a cab and came home. So I don't know where they are" I said and looked at him

"You…I mean…you remember everything…you didn't….." I cut him off

"No Edward. I didn't cheat on you. Which I couldn't say the same for you" I said and starting to get really angry. "Who was that bitch Edward, that I heard over the phone? Did you fuck her Edward? DID YOU?" I yelled

"NO" he yelled "I mean.. I think so" he whispered. I saw red. In a second I started hitting him and screaming at him, calling him names and he let me. For a moment he let me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. HOW COULD YOU? YOU FUCKED ME TODAY TWICE, TRYING TO MARK ME AND GET IN MY HEAD THAT I'M YOURS AND YOU'RE MINE, AND THEN YOU GO AND FUCK SOME OTHER BITCH" I kept yelling and hitting him. Then he grabbed my hands and pulled me away from him.

"I DON'T REMEMBER BELLA. I WAS DRUNK. BUT I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE. IT WASN'T THAT LONG AGO. So I don't believe I did. I don't get hard for other women Bella. You got a power on me. I don't want another women. I didn't fuck her. I didn't Bella." He said with pleading eyes

I was shaking now and sobbing hard "Buuttt….yyou…kissed..hher?" I asked

He just nodded his head 'I'm sorry" he whispered. He kissed her. He kissed her. That's all I could think of now. He kissed that bitch. "You made out with her?"I asked

"She….fuck…she gave me a head in the car" he said and put his head in his hands.

"WHAT? SHE WHAT?" I hit him again. He didn't move. "THAT'S MINE EDWARD. YOUR DICK IS MINE. WHAT WAS IT DOING IN HER MOUTH EDWARD? ANSWER ME FUCKER" I yelled.

"I passed out Bella. I passed out. And when I woke up I felt myself coming and then she put me back in my pants. I was dreaming about you. I thought it was you" he said still not looking at me.

"That's a fucking lie Edward. You were thinking about me, my ass. You were thinking about your dick in her mouth. That's my dick Edward. Mine. I should have let that striper fuck me on that table. Then we would be even" I said and went to my door.

"Fuck no Bella. No one is going to touch that pussy you hear me. I would kill him if he fucked you. That pussy is mine" he growled and came to me. He pushed me against the door and cupped my pussy in his hand.

"Yeah well, you let that bitch touch what was mine. You let her suck your dick. Why wouldn't I let him touch me, huh?" I teased. Let him see how it feels like. "You don't like the idea fucker? Someone else touching my aching core and making me come. Tell me Edward, how does it feel like?" I asked and I grind against his hand. He started working me with his hand and soon, I was bare before him, only in my t-shirt.

He just growled and plugged two fingers in me. Fuck, that's good. He was working me hard and making me come. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and his head fell on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry" he breathed. He was working harder now and I soon I came all over his fingers. Fuck, it felt good. He removed his hand and I saw his pants hitting the floor. "I'm so sorry" he breathed. "I love you, only you" with that he thrust deep inside me. I didn't want this to happen but now with his cock deep inside me… "Mark me Bella. Mark me. Make me yours again" he said and I got wild.

We fell on the floor and I was riding him fast. His back against the wall, his legs on the floor and me on top of him. "I'll fucking mark you, no other woman gets your dick but me, you hear me Edward" I growled. I was riding him so fast I felt the room spinning. He kept saying "I'm sorry" all over again and I told him I'll forgive him only if he keeps his cock deep inside me forever. Which was impossible. So, he'll think the next time he gets his cock in some other woman's mouth. If he even gets close to her. Fucking mine.

I was riding him so fast that I drove us both to the orgasm. I couldn't breathe for a minute, and when I recovered and lifted my head and looked at him

"Out" I breathed.

**EPOV**

"Out" she breathed with me still inside her. She got up, got dressed and opened her door. _What to fuck just happened?_

**What was that all about? Who fucked with who, who cheated on who? Crazy house I tell you. Will Rose and Emmett get married? Tell me what you think!**

**One information****: I will post the next chapter in about two weeks. Can't do it earlier. I know you want it as soon as possible, but I really am not going to be able. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**I have great ideas for our gang, trust me, it's getting wild. Tell me what you think, so I can know. Love you all, nesievamp. XXX**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I know it's been two weeks since I last updated and I apologize for that. I have been really busy, and plus I have two exams coming next week; it will be very hard for me to find the time to write. But as soon as it's over, I'll update normally.**

**So, it's getting wild here with these guys, huh? Let's see how they will fix this mess. Love you all for reading and thank you for staying with me in this story :)**

**I apologize for mistakes, I still don't have beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it belongs to our lovely S.M.**

_Previous chapter:_

_"Out" she breathed with me still inside her. She got up, got dressed and opened her door. __What the fuck just happened?_

**EPOV**

My head was spinning; I still couldn't understand what the fuck is going on. I was still drunk, that I know. But Bella…. she just fucked me hard on the floor, in front of her door. She was standing next to said door, waiting for me to get the hell out of her house. _I don't think so._

"Out" she said again, just this time she yelled. I got up, put my pants back on and moved to stand close to her. She was holding the door open, so I just closed the motherfucker.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I need you to listen to me, to let me explain what happened and I'm not letting you go. Not this time" I said and stood right in front of her. "The time we've been separated, I wanted to die baby, it literally killed me. I'm not letting you go" I said through my teeth

"Just go" she whispered looking at the floor. "I can't take it Edward. I can't. It hurts. You hurt. You kissed someone else then me, you let her put her mouth on you…I can't…go please…i… need some time" she said still looking at the floor.

"Time? You need time? Please Bella… just let me explain ok? Please love… don't do this to me… I can't live without you Bella, get that in your head" I said firmly

"Well you should have thought about that little earlier, before you let that bitch suck your dick" she yelled. "Now get the fuck out of my house fucker, we are over" she continued

What? She is breaking up with me? But… hell the fuck no. She turned on her heel and went straight to her room. I followed behind her. I got in her room, grabbed her by her elbow and pushed her against her room door.

"What the fuck…" she started

"Tell me you don't love me Bella" I growled

"Fuck you" she spit out

"I deserve that" I said but still holding her tightly

"Now tell me you don't love me, while looking me in the eyes" I said

She was struggling against me, but I leaned even closer to her and breathed on her neck, her week spot that I knew so well.

"Let go of me Edward" she breathed

"Never" I said kissing her neck. "I know you love me baby, your body is giving you away. I know you, every inch of you, so stop struggling against me. I am sorry for tonight, I am so so so sorry" I breathed on her neck.

She finally stopped her movements and exhaled loudly "I wish that was enough. Being drunk, isn't an excuse for cheating. How can I trust you from now on? If you did it once, what's going to stop you from doing it again? I can't take it" she said

I hugged her closely to me with my head still nuzzled in her neck.

"I passed out baby, we were drinking a lot, and in one moment I passed out. That…girl..attacked me and Jasper and Emmett literally pushed her on me. I didn't know what was happening, and when I woke up I saw that she was sucking my dick. But I was dreaming about you Bella. You consume my every thought. Fuck baby, please trust me. I never meant to cheat on you, I fucking love you so much that it hurts"

She was breathing softly against my chest and couple of times I heard her sniff. "Please forgive me, it wasn't my attention to cheat.. I am guilty I know that. I didn't realize what was happening before it was too late. Jazz and Em did some serious shit and if Rose and Alice found out… it's going to be a hell of a problem" I said

"Edward" she whispered "It hurts" she sniffed. "It hurts so much, i… I don't know what to do" she cried softly against my chest. Seeing her, falling apart, like this, in front of me, literally killed me. I loved her so fucking much, if she left me now, I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I would never hurt you again. Ever again, I promise baby. I love you Bella, only you. Don't leave me please" I pleaded. I knew that it was or never. I don't know how I would handle this if she is not by my side. She was my fucking oxygen.

She just nodded her head and kept crying. I took us both to her bed, took us out of our clothes and put us under the covers. I made love to her that night, showing her how much I loved her, how much she meant to me, that I couldn't fucking breathe without her and that she was everything I ever wanted. I kept saying "I love you" and "I'm sorry" all over again, but she never said that to me, just nodded her head. It hurt, not to hear those words from her, but I let it go for now, deciding I'll ask that in the morning. But she was with me, in my arms, her limbs wrapped with mine, her lips on my skin, her warmth enveloping me, taking me deeper and deeper, with her sweet scent that I loved so fucking much… fuck I was lost.

Next ten days went rather…..strange. Bella and I were still together, but we weren't intimate anymore. She said that she doesn't want to break up with me, because it would cause both of us damage. She couldn't breathe without me either. But I had to play this by her rules. I had to regain her trust again and prove to her that I'll never do something like that ever again. And I still didn't hear "I love you" from her. She never said it again. And I was starting to worry. Could it be possible that she doesn't love me anymore? Was she afraid? I had to find out.

"Man, will you stop passing around the room, you're giving me a fucking headache" Jasper said. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked

Fuck, I didn't even realize that I got up from my couch and started passing around the room like a tiger in his cage. My mind was full of Bella. Desire for her was so fucking strong, that I was in pain. Not to mention my sexual frustration, since I wasn't getting any.

"Sorry Jazz" I breathed. "It's just that… I'm fucking losing my mind with Bella here. We are still not having sex, she doesn't show any kind of intimacy with me, except for a peck on the lips and that's it. She doesn't call, she's never around when I want her to be… and she doesn't say I love you back to me, when I tell her that. It's fucking killing me" I yelled and started to pull on my hair

"Edward, I can't tell you what to do with Bella… because she's wearing the pants now in this relationship. She doesn't trust you so you need to prove to her, that she can trust you again. Those are little gestures, something that will mean to her. She loves you man, I know that. That night was fucked up I know. Alice cheated on me, I cheated on her, but we are two sick bastards and we don't care. I know that I can't be without her so I got over it. Fuck it bugs me, it fucking irritates me, but I did the same thing to her. So I can't tell her a thing. We have only one year left, so we should use it the best we know. Just talk to her Edward… see where is this going. It will be alright" he said

I sat next to him and exhaled loudly "I don't know man. I don't know". Just in that moment, Emmett busted in the living room.

"The wedding is off fuckers. Rose is a fucking bitch" he said and went straight to refrigerator.

"What?" Jazz and I yelled in the same time. "What do you mean the wedding is off? Why? What happened?" Jasper yelled and followed Emmett in the kitchen, with me right behind him.

"Rose was fucking torturing me, for fucking some other girl on my bachelor's night, when in fact she did the same. She fucked a striper in that club where they were. She took him in that room, that is used for fucking sessions, and fucked him. Not once, but ten times that night. Ten fucking times. She even described what her orgasms were like. Can you believe that? I got off one time, and it wasn't something special and she wanted to kill me for that. And now I find out, that she fucked that guy TEN FUCKING TIMES! Fuck, I'm not marring her. Fucking bitch" Emmet said

I just stood there in the kitchen, with my mouth agape, looking at Emmett. Ten times? She fucked that guy ten times? Fucking hell…..

I had to call Bella. No, I _needed_ to call Bella. To apologize again, to regain her back, I need to show her and thank her, for how good she is. Fuck I miss her. Her phone rang twice before she answered.

"_Edward?" _

"Hey Bella. Um…look…I need to talk to you and…" fuck I lost what I wanted to say

"_How is Emmett_?" she asked

"How do you know about that?" how did she know?

"_Um.. Rosalie is here in my house and Emmett stopped by….i heard everything…"_ she whispered

"You were at Bella's place?" I asked Emmett

"Yeah, that's the only place Rosalie goes when she wants to hide" he said hitting the table

"_Um.. Edward_?" Bella called

"Yeah, sorry Bella. I just didn't know he came by your house. Wait a sec" I said and went to my room, so I could talk to Bella normally.

"_So, how is he?"_ she asked when I sat on my bed

"He's pissed off. He is hitting and breaking everything in the kitchen. He is really angry" I said

"_I'm sorry Edward. Everything turned out to be quite a mess. I…um…was thinking and…you were attacked that night and you didn't do anything willingly. Rose did. It changes everything…I miss you baby. Please come here, I need you"_ Fuck, is she really saying that? She forgives me? She wants me? My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You sure Bella? Because I miss you so fucking much, I wouldn't be able to control myself when I see you. You are my missing part baby, I need you so much…does that mean you forgive me?" I asked

"_Just come and get the missing part. Hurry baby, please, I need you" _she breathed

"I'm on my way"

As soon as Bella opened the door for me, I pushed her against the wall and kissed the hell out of her. Our kisses were frenetic, we were sucking, licking, biting each other and when I regain myself I picked her up, and went straight to couch. Her lips never left mine and I was holding her strongly against me, so she could feel my desire for her. I was rock hard and my jeans were a hell of a problem for me.

I sat down with her straddling me. I took of her shirt and was stunned by her beauty. She wasn't wearing any bra, so her breast hung freely in front of my face, calling for me. I touch her skin, so soft, so beautiful, I got lost in her again. I took her right nipple in my mouth and start sucking as Bella started grinding against me. Her hands were in my hair pulling me closer to her and my hands were on her waist. Her skin so soft drove me wild. I pushed her shorts down her legs and noticed she was panties less. And bare. _Fuck._ Her pussy was glistening from how wet she was and the sight of that went straight to my cock. She took my shirt off and my jeans, leaving me only in my boxers.

She leaned to whisper in my ear "I'm sorry Edward, for how I was treating you. But you need to know I was hurt…I never knew, that being away from you like this will cause me this much of a problem. I dreamed of you every night, wanting your touch…will you take me now Edward? Will you let me show you how much you meant to me…how much I love you?" she still loves me. How can I say no to her, when I was dying without her.

I looked her in her eyes and nodded my head. She kissed me and slowly lowered my boxers on the floor. We were both naked now. She climbed back on lap and kissed me slowly, whispering how much she loves me. I grabbed her hips and lowered her down on my cock. _Fuuuuuuuuck….._ It's been ten long days…ten long fucking days without her touch…we were moving slowly, loving each other and I needed more.

"Tell me I'm the only one for you. Tell me you're mine" I growled

"I'm yours, yours baby, only yours. I love you Edward. Only you, only you" she breathed

After a long session of love making we came together whispering "I love you" to each other. I felt that everything was back on its place, she was truly mine again.

_**One year later**_

Our senior year had passed quickly and in a two days, Bella and I were going to graduate from high school. Alice and Jasper were excited about finishing high school and Alice was planning on making a huge party in that honor. Rose and Emmett didn't get married but stayed together. They went to Chicago and started with college there. They decided to study management, since they want to open their own work shop and manage it. That way they will do what they love the most… take care of cars.

Bella, Alice, Jasper and me were accepted in Dartmouth. Alice for fashion designer, Jazz for history, Bella for English literature and me for medicine. Bella and I found small apartment in New Hampshire, right next to college, so we could live alone. Alice wanted to live with us, but I said no. I wanted Bella all to myself.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting in our new apartment, tired from moving all the furniture and fixing the apartment. It was really beautiful, I added a slight female tone to it, because it is my place as well. Edward did let me do most of the work, saying that he was to stupid for that. In fact, he was just lazy.

I felt his hand on my tight, moving to my crotch, trying to cop a feel. He was very tired, but obliviously he wasn't tired for sex. Just as his hands brushed my jeans covered pussy and I started to push myself closer to him, his phone rang. _Fuck._

"Fuck" he muttered. "It's my mom, I had to answer it" he said still having his hand on my crotch.

"Yeah" he answered

"Sorry mom, I was…a… in a middle of something" he said. I couldn't hear Esme on the other side, so I just listened to Edward.

"Everything is fine, we fixed the apartment finally. Thank you for the bed mom, I really like it" he said and winked at me. That bed was the first thing we christened as we moved in. Several times.

"Yes, mom, I'm happy. We are both happy. Is everything ok, there in Forks?" he asked

He was quiet for a moment and his fingers were lazily drawing circles on my pussy. And I was turning me on. Very much. He moved his hand up and unbuttoned my jeans. Fuck, I wanted more. He was slowly chatting with his mother on the phone while working me with his fingers.

I lowered my jeans and my panties so he would have easier access. I spread my legs wide and he dragged his fingers up and down between my folds, collecting my juices. He rubbed my clit and I moaned loudly. He just smirked at me and plunged two fingers in me. Fuck yes, his fingers were good, but nothing like his cock. I needed his cock. But now I needed it in my mouth. I removed his fingers and showed his to be quiet.

I kneeled in front of him and slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. His glorious cock was now standing fully erect in front of me. I licked my lips at the sight. Before he could react I had him in my mouth. I loved his cock, so much that I couldn't control myself.

"Yyes, um, yeah yeah I'm ok" I heard him say. I was going to pay for that later but I didn't mind, I needed him now.

He moaned when I sucked him harder and tried to hide that with a cough.

"Um, mom, can I call you back please? I.. _oh god_.. I have to.._fuck_..do something. Call you later, bye" he said and hung up.

"Fuck Bella, that is so good. What got all over you, when I was on the phone with my mother?" he breathed

I just looked at him and grazed my teeth along his cock. He hissed and brought his hands in my hair to guide me. I didn't need that, I knew exactly what he liked.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck baby, so good" he yelled

When he finally came, I licked him clean and climbed in his lap. "I love you Edward" I said and rested in his arms. "I love you to baby" he breathed.

**I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, I'll tweet about it. So there you go, they finished high school, starting college.. I'm thinking two or three more chapters, and epilogue for the end. It has been a hell of a ride.**

**I would like to say BIG THANK YOU to all of my readers, and all of you who reviewed and stayed with me. It means a lot. Tell me what you think, did you like it. Maybe this chapter isn't much, but I had to post it, because I don't know when I would be able post it later. I have two exams to finish.**

**Review, tell me what you think. Love you all XXX**


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter…hmm why is that? But I would like to thank those who did review…thank you guys and of course thanks to all of my readers who put me on alert or in favorites… you are great! :)**

**We are close to end, they are in their final year at Dartmouth… because soon I'm starting a new story… stay tuned for more information!**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own one big ass poster of New Moon and a bracelet with Team Edward on it. Oh, and a big mug for coffee from Starbucks. **

**BPOV**

"Edward, get out of bathroom, we are going to be late" I yelled. If he doesn't hurry up, we are going to be late for dinner with his parents who came to visit us. They are leaving tomorrow and wanted to spend the last night here with us, because we won't be seeing them until summer next year, when we are about to graduate. Well, Edward will have one year left.

"I'm coming" he yelled. After ten minutes, he finally emerged from bathroom with a strange expression on his face. Like that he had been thinking hard about something.

"Baby, have you shaved your pussy ever before? I mean before you started to wax it…" he asked

I just stared at him in shock. _He wants to know what?_ Where did that come from?

"Um…I …where did that come from Edward? Why do you want to know?" I smiled a little

"Just tell me Bella. I really want to know" he pouted

"Yeah, I did shave" I said. So that's what he was thinking about. Perv.

"And..aaa…does sex feel better when you're bare? Or not?" what the hell? Where did he get those questions from?

I sighted "It feels baby, so much better when I'm bare, because that way I can feel better your cock and I feel more sexy like that" I purred at him

He just gulped and blinked once. I smirked. _Gotcha._

"And now…you wax…but….does…does it hurt?" he asked. I just laughed.

"It hurts like hell baby. But like I said, sex is sooo much better that way…" I trailed off

He still didn't change his expression. _What was he thinking about?_

"Edward why do you ask me that? I mean, I know _you_ shave, and all of that, but…._are_ you actually thinking of…_waxing_ now?" I hope he didn't.

That woke him from his trance and his eyes got wide. "Waxing? No, no, no Bella, what the fuck? Hell no, thank you very much. I wasn't asking for me…just..i mean…we have been together for like..what six years now? We are finishing school, this is your last year here. And I still want to know everything about you and you know how much I love your sweet pussy and that's the only reason I keep ripping all of your panties but…" he kept rambling but for a moment I shut him down.

The smell of his cologne shot me hard and suddenly I felt nausea…my hand flew to my throat automatically to stop the feeling, but instead of stopping the nausea, I felt worse. I wanted to vomit. I ran past by Edward straight to bathroom but nothing came out. I felt weird, I felt sick…it's just that I wasn't.

Edward was straight behind me "Baby, you ok? What's wrong love? You want to vomit?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine now. But…" I didn't finish the sentence because another wave of nausea hit me, and this time I did vomit. It was gross. Edward held my hair and told me that everything is fine and stayed by my side. I tried to push him away, but he didn't want to go. I felt embarrassed.

My mind started to work immediately, to find out why I vomited. I didn't eat anything that I don't usually eat. Food was good, fresh. I had my cup of coffee and after that, two cups of tea.

Edward touched my forehead, and I thought I had a fever, because I was burning inside. He said that my forehead is fine, but still I measured the temperature, and indeed I was fine. Edward is a med student, so he knows how to take care of me. Always did.

I looked at the time and gasped. "Edward, oh god, we are so late for that dinner. I can't believe I choose now to vomit, for fuck's sake. I'm so sorry Edward, I promised them we won't be late" I said.

"Don't worry baby, I'll just call my dad, and tell him that you felt sick and that we are going to be late. We don't have to go you know. We can cancel, if you want to" he offered. How much that sounded appealing, I decided against it. I went to bathroom, washed my teeth, fixed my makeup, took some Pepto-Bismol, to calm my stomach and left with Edward towards the restaurant.

Edward wasn't convinced, but did what I told him to. And I still couldn't figure out, why I vomited.

"You ok now Bells, you still feel nausea? What made you to feel it the first time?" he asked

It was his cologne… but…why wouldn't I like his cologne? Especially the one, I had bought for him? Because I didn't have the right answer, I lied.

"I don't know. It was just….. suddenly" I said.

"Hmm. I'm getting you checked tomorrow. Maybe you caught some flue or something" he said and I saw that we were in front of restaurant. Maybe it's a flue…or maybe…no, no, it can't be…

"Bella honey, you fell ok? You seem little pale?" Esme asked

We were at the restaurant, talking about everything and nothing. My food, that I ordered came, and I felt nausea again. _No, no, no not again please._

"I'm fine Esme. Excuse me, I'll be right back" I said and got of the table, and went straight to ladies room.

Another wave hit me, this time much stronger, and I vomited my soul out. _Fuck, what was wrong with me?_ I did feel weird whole day, but I thought it will pass.

"Bella, you in there?" Oh god, Esme is here. Shit, she must have heard me vomiting.

"Yes, in here" I choked out.

"Can I come in, dear?" oh god please no

"It's ok Esme, I'm fine, you don't need to enter here" I said wishing her to leave me alone. I had to find out something.

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me" she said and I heard her sit in the big sofa that was in there. It was very luxury here, because the restaurant is on a very high level, very expensive.

I took my calendar from my purse and started to count. Ten… fifteen…twenty… oh god. My period was late one month. How I didn't I notice it before? _One month._ Oh no, oh god no. is it possible? But I was and still am, on the pill…oh fuck. I was on antibiotics, whole last week so I didn't take the pills, but I started today….

"Bella?" Esme said, opening the door. When she saw me sitting on the floor she immediately came to me and put me back on my feet. She saw the calendar in my hands and gasped.

"Oh my god Bella…are…are you…pregnant?" she asked and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I… I don't know Esme…. I'm confused…" I said and looked at my feet. My appetite did increase lately…

"I… I think I might be…" I said and my tears fell down freely on my cheeks and I managed to smile a little. _I'm having Edward's baby. His baby. Our baby. My child._

Esme hugged me and we started to cry together. "I'm going to be a grandmother" she said weakly. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy" she said.

I sniffed and pull away from her. "Please Esme, don't tell anyone about this yet. Please" I pleaded. "I don't know if I am pregnant yet, I may not be, so can we keep this between us?" I asked

She shook her head at first, but then agreed that she won't tell anyone.

"There is a pharmacy, right across the street, I'll go and buy some tests for you. You freshen up little and return to table. Tell them that I needed something for my head so I went to buy it ok?" She said and kissed my hair. "I'm so happy Bella, you and Edward will make great parents" she said and smiled.

"Thank you Esme" I said and hugged her.

When I returned to the table, I saw that Edward and Carlisle were laughing about something and didn't even notice my return. When I sat down, Edward turned to look at me and kissed my forehead. "You ok love?' he whispered. I just nodded and smiled.

"Where is Esme, Bella?" Carlisle asked "She didn't return with you".

"Her head hurts a little, so she went to pharmacy across the street to buy something for it" I said and looked at the door.

"Oh, is she alright? She was ok just a minute ago. Why didn't she ask me to go?" he asked, but more himself then us. Just in that moment Esme approached us.

"Bella, dear, can you come for a sec, I want to show you something" she smiled.

"Esme, darling, what about me? Are you leaving me again?" Carlisle asked and I laughed how similar he and Edward are.

"I'll be right back you baby. My head will be fine now, I'l be quick I promise" with that she kissed him on the lips and motioned to me to follow her.

"I'll be right back teddy" I whispered against Edward's lips, when he leaned to kiss me. "I love you" I said and followed Esme. I was really nervous. What if I was really pregnant? What if… oh god…I was going to be a mother…_a mother…._ Suddenly I wanted that, more than anything on this earth.

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in the ladies room, with my tests on the counter and my hands in my hair.

"It's.."

"I know"

"All five of them" I whispered

"All five of them. Congratulations Bella. You are pregnant" Esme said and hugged me close.

I am pregnant. I am pregnant. I am pregnant. Oh God.

"Let's clean up this mess and go home. I think you talk to Edward, honey. It's his child too, you know? You must tell him" Esme said

"I know" I whispered and helped her clean everything.

"Carlisle can we go back to hotel, I don't feel well. Plus, I was thinking about staying for couple of more days. I like it here" Esme said when we returned to table. Edward eyed my curiously for a second but didn't tell me anything. He knew I was hiding something. In this case…_someone._ Someone so little..._someone ours._

"Of course dear, we were just thinking the same thing. I don't like the food here, plus they charging you, like that we eat gold" he said and shook his head. Edward helped me get out of my chair and led me to our car. We said good bye to Carlisle and Esme and went to our apartment.

I put mu coat and purse away and went straight to our couch.

"I'm so tired Edward. Can we go straight to bed?" I asked. I was really, really tired. Now, I knew why.

"And to avoid talking what happened tonight? No way Bella. You and Esme have been acting really strange. I know that something was up. I know you Bella" he said and sat next to me. I climbed on his lap and nuzzled my head in the crock of his neck. I inhaled his scent and instantly calmed down.

"You sniffing me again baby? You are nervous?" he knew that his scent could always calm me down.

"Bella, please tell me what is going on?" he pleaded

I moved away little and looked at his eyes, biting my lip. _You have to tell him Bella, why postpone it? It's his child. He has to know._

I inhaled once to calm down and looked at him.

"I'm pregnant"

**Soo, what do you think? You expected this? At first I didn't want her to be pregnant, or to write about babies, but then… why not. We are getting to the end any way. **

**I had some time and I managed to write this chapter, I hope you are happy! I know I am. I didn't tweet or anything, just post it right away. My inspiration hit me.**

**Big thank you to all of you who read my story and stay with me and review. Keep doing the good job. ;) **

**Next chapter: somewhere next week, but not sure when. I'll tweet, so you'll know!**

**Reviews, reviews, I want to see them. A lot, ok? We have deal? A lot of reviews guys! Don't disappoint! Just review…review….review… **

**XXX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, I managed to squeeze this chapter for today. I'm so proud. What can I say, inspiration hit me hard…I'm so glad you liked previous chapter… this one will be in Epov, let's see what he thinks about this situation…**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

Bella has been acting strange whole day, but I was so busy with my classes that I didn't have time to ask her if she was ok or if something was wrong. She was on antibiotics last week, because she was sick, but she recovered from it, and now she is fine. When I got home I took a shower and prepared for dinner that we had with my parents, when suddenly Bella started vomiting. I got really scared and did all exams on her in that moment, but again she seemed fine.

At the restaurant, she ran away to ladies room as soon as her food came, and was there most of the night with my mother. They really acted strange. Something was up, I could feel it. I decided to enjoy the night and have fun with my father, so I chatted with him about me and Bella and about my school. I have one year left to finish, and then one year left for my master studies, during which I will be working in the hospital. We finished quickly with our dinner and left home.

And now, I was sitting on my couch, with Bella in my lap, with my eyes wide and mouth agape. She just told me that she was pregnant. _Pregnant. Bella. Fuck._ I knocked her up.

She must be kidding me right? I mean…I am too young..fuck…I just turned 24 this summer….am I ready for this? What if…pregnant…..my Bella…

"Edward?" Bella called me "Please say something, I can't stand this silence, please talk to me" she sniffed. I looked at her and saw her crying silently. Fuck, I made her cry.

I cupped her head with my hands and looked at her.

"Are you sure baby? I… I can't believe what you told me…you are pregnant?" I asked

"I am Edward" she sniffed "I vomited again in that restaurant and then I counted on my calendar and saw that my period was late one month. So that's why Esme went to pharmacy, she bought me tests. Five of them. And all of them were positive" she said

_Five test? All positive?_ Fuck….i need to… she needs to…oh god, I was going to be a father. How did this happen?

Bella removed my hands and got up. "I want this baby Edward. I will keep this baby, even if you don't want to. I mean…if it's too early for you or if….you don't want it…I don't want anything from you, no obligations…I'll…move to Florida, to live with my mom, she'll help me…"

"What? What are you talking about Bella? Moving to Florida? Why the fuck would you go to Florida?" I yelled. How could she think that? It's my child as well, she can't just go.

"Well, you just sit there, with blank expression on your face, not telling me anything, so I came to conclusion that you don't like the fact that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry if I ruined your planes for your life. You don't have to worry Edward, I'll be gone by tomorrow" she yelled and went to our room and shut the door. Hard. Fuck.

"Bella" I yelled after her. "Bella open the door". Nothing. I couldn't hear anything coming from our room. "Baby please open the door" I said. Nothing. "Bella, baby….I'm sorry I yelled…I'm sorry I reacted that way…..of course I'm happy for our child…i..please baby…"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed crying Bella. She looked so small, so fragile, so soft… god I love her.

"You really think so? You are happy?" she asked silently. I was so happy that she wanted to talk to me that I grabbed and hugged her tightly. I never wanted to let her go, I loved her too fucking much.

"Of course I'm happy baby" I said in her neck. "We created a new life, you and me. It's our child, our sweet baby. You made me so happy Bella. Thank you, thank you, thank you" I kept saying and kissing her neck. She stopped crying and pulled me for a very heated kiss.

"I love you" she whispered. "I love you Edward, so much. I'm so happy you want this baby. I hope it will look like you, with your bronze hair and green eyes" she smiled

"Or like you" I said "With chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. Or our mix. I think I prefer that. Bronze hair and brown eyes. With blush on her cheeks" I said imagining a girl

Bella chuckled "Why do you think it's a girl? Maybe it's a boy. A heart breaker, just like his daddy" she winked.

"Oh, you have no doubt there. He will be little heartbreaker. Daddy will teach him all the tricks" I winked. "Just, I will now allow him to make the same mistakes I did. Because, I was an idiot when I met the love of my life. I made a fool of myself" I chuckled

"Well, I wasn't any better. I wanted the men of my dreams to be my fuck buddy. Who's the idiot now?" she chuckled

"Yeah, that was very stupid of you Bella. But I kind of deserved it. But then again…I wouldn't have had you, if you hadn't start that game of yours" I smiled and kissed her.

I wanted to show her, how much I loved her, so I deepened the kiss and took us to our bed. I undressed her slowly and kissed every inch of her skin, paying special attention to her stomach, because that's where our child is now. _Our child._

I sucked on her nipples, making them hard. She moaned loudly and grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her face, so she could kiss me. I caressed her folds with my fingers and played with her clit, until she was dripping wet for me. I know that we'll have a lot of sex from now on, because of her pregnant hormones. She will always be turned on. Thank you, hormones. But that's just the one side of them that I liked.

Two of my fingers entered her, and after two pumps, she came all over my fingers, screaming my name. I didn't let her to come down from her high, but I entered her as soon as she came. Fuck, so tight. Just how I liked her.

"Oh god" she moaned. "Edward, fuck, so good" she yelled. I started slowly and planed on doing so till the end, but I didn't know if I'll be able to hold myself.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet and tight, I love when your warmth envelops me. I love your pussy baby, fuck it feels good" I moaned

"Oh yees" she yelled

'Baby, I can't go slowly anymore" I said and slowly increased the speed. She came again, this time hard, on my cock, and if she does that again, I'll be right beside her.

I thrust harder and faster and she was moaning and screaming my name, telling me to go harder. She liked it that way. _My girl._

I was so close, and after she came again, I did right after her. It was mind blowing, but I didn't expect any less, since it was my Bella I had sex with. My orgasms were always mind blowing.

In the morning, we called Charlie to tell him the news. He was shocked at first, but then accepted the happy news. Bella was happy, she was beaming and I couldn't help but fell in love with her more and more. I thought that my heart will fucking explode.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" Bella asked caressing my face. We were still in bed, we didn't feel like getting up. Plus, Bella was wearing only her panties. But I wanted them off, she is so much beautiful naked. So soft, so warm, so sexy…

"Just about how much I love you" I answered and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I think that you are lying to me, Mr. Cullen. You are thinking about the fact that I'm in bed with you and I'm wearing panties, and you want me naked all the time. Am I right?" she asked. Fuck, she knew me well, she knew how much of a perv I was. I moved so I was hovering above her and moved my hands all over her body. She reacted on my touch and I saw her nipples hardening.

I sucked on them first and then moved my hand down and ripped her panties. She gasped.

"I remember, that I strictly forbid you not to wear panties in my presence, while in this bed, am I right Ms. Swan?" I asked

I touched her folds and she gasped again. "I can't be naked all the time Edward. I have to be careful now, because of the pregnancy. You are a doctor, you should know that" she smirked

Seeing that she was ready for me, I entered her swiftly, catching her by surprise.

"This bed darling, is warm and noting will happen to you if you are naked in it. Well scratch that, you'll just get to be very nicely fucked. Several times. If not more" I smirked

"Will you fuck me now Edward? Hard?" she breathed

I just growled and thrust harder, making her wish come true.

Next couple of days went rather smooth, but something was making me, very nervous and I didn't know the cause of it. We went to the hospital, where I will be working from now on, and made an appointment with the best gynecologist there. He was also, a good friend of my father's. I had a VERY, VERY big problem, with a doctor, being HE, instead of SHE.

I mean, he is a man. A man. With a man's brain and a dick. And not to mention, that seeing pussies and touching them, was his job, for fuck's sake. And he was about to touch MY GIRL'S pussy. My pussy. Fuck. I didn't like that. Bella, of course, just rolled her eyes at me and told me to grow the fuck up. So I, being the stubborn, as I am, I went in the room with her. I wanted to see, if the doctor is going to behave, and of course to see my baby. For the first time.

Bella started to cry as soon as baby appeared on that small screen. It was so, so, so tiny, but it was there. Baby was healthy, everything was good, and I even let few tears. It's my child we are talking about. We made an appointment for next time we have to come, and doctor told us, that in a couple of months, we will be able to find out the sex of the baby. I couldn't fucking wait. I wanted a girl. I really, really, wanted a girl. Bella wanted a boy, but after she said that it doesn't matter. She will love it, anyway. I couldn't agree with her more.

We came back home, and Bella went straight to bed. This got her very tired, so I kissed her, tucked her in, and let her sleep. But, I couldn't. Something was eating me up, and I couldn't put a name on it yet. So I called my father.

"_Son, is everything all right?"_ he asked

"Yeah, I'm just…I needed to talk to someone. I feel…something is eating me inside Dad, and… I don't know what it is" I answered honestly.

"_Well, I was in shock too, when I found out, that your mother was pregnant with Emmett. I couldn't find myself for days. So I know how you feel. But relax Edward, everything is going to be ok. Trust me_" he said

"I am happy for Bella, for us. I mean….we went to doctors today, and he said that everything is fine…I saw my child today" I choked out

"_I can't even describe the feeling. But I know how you feel son. It is perfectly normal_" he said "_You know, I was still at college, when your mother first got pregnant_" he added

"Really? I didn't know that. And…how…I mean….what did you do?" I asked

He chuckled "_Well, what do you think? I followed your mother everywhere, fulfilling her every wish, studied day and night and worked at the same time. Two months after, I made her my wife _" he said

Oh. Right. Wife. _Wedding._ Proposal. Fuck. How am I going to do that? I don't even have a ring. And…am I ready for marriage?

"_Are you planning on proposing to Bella, son? I think you should…don't want to rush you…just…think about it. She is pregnant. You are creating a family. I think it's a right thing to do. Besides, you two have been together for six years. I think you know that you wouldn't be able to live without her…and that will remain son. I know, that I would be lost without your mother. I can't even fucking breathe, if she is not around, you know?_ " he said

"Fuck, Dad, I didn't think about it, at all. I knew…something was missing….now I see what. Dad….am I ready for this? Marriage?" I asked. Fuck, I was nervous.

"_You know the answer to that son. Don't you remember that once you asked Bella, to promise you something? Ask her again son_" he said

**Short, I know, I'm sorry. But I tried to manage this chapter and I did it. So, it's not next week, it's today. Yay! I saw, that there were 600 of you, alerting for previous chapter, and only couple of reviews. I didn't like that :( .**

**You'll get, the next chapter if you hit 20 reviews for this one. It's not much. I never asked you something like this, or bribed you, but I just had to now….feels like, nobody is reading. So, pleeeeeeeeeeeease ! GUYS, REVIEW! I really, really, want to know, what you think ! OK? Now, we have a deal? I expect 20 reviews…or more :) **

**Thank you, my readers! XXX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so I decided, that even though, I didn't get 20 reviews for previous chapter, I was going to post this one. I have to keep the story go…I would like to thank the people who did review, and who like and read my story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and still do. We are getting close to the end, kids. :( so sad…**

**I don't own Twilight. Not mine, nope. S.M. owns it, and Edward as well. **

**BPOV**

"Harder"

"Oh, god"

"Faster baby, oh yes, that's it, right there…."

"Mmmm, yeah…ohhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck"

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard….fuck….ohhhh"

"Bella" Edward breathed, trying to recover from his orgasm "You see that this can work. I like this position….you riding me, backwards" he said

We have been trying all different kinds of poses, for us to have sex, when my stomach gets bigger. I was four months pregnant, and had small baby bump. It really wasn't big, but I could see it. I had a round belly. So, I told Edward, that we should try everything, before I get bigger. Apparently, he had no problem with it.

"Yeah, Edward, it's ok for you now, but are you going to feel good, when I get to sit on you, big as elephant, trying to fuck you? That is not going to be very sexy. Oh, I'm going to get so fat and ugly…you will run away from me.." fucking hormones. I cried all the time.

Edward pulled me to his chest and nuzzled my head in his neck. He kissed my head and said "I'm not going anywhere Bella. You and my child are the most important people in the world right now. And you are not going to get fat and ugly, you are just going to be more beautiful every day. You are already glowing baby. You are so fucking beautiful. Pregnancy suits you good. I love you so much Bella. Don't cry please" he said

I just nodded my head and kissed his neck. And then I fell asleep.

Tomorrow morning, I went shopping with Alice. She said I had to go with her, and just that it was Saturday, I had couple of free hours, to spend with Alice. Edward had to work, but not all day, being occupied with school, so his working hours, weren't hard. For now. As soon as he, finishes with school, he'll start working all day long. Fuck, I miss him already. Yeah that's my life, a life of a surgeon's wife. _Whoa, wife? What the hell Bella? You didn't even talk to him about marriage. _ Yeah, well. I was too occupied with my pregnancy, to think about anything else.

I frown at the thought. He didn't ask me to marry him yet, but years ago, he made me promise him, that I'll marry him one day. And I want to. But I don't want him to ask me, just because of the baby. I want that to be, because of me. Because of his love for me.

"Bella, come on, don't do this to me. Why aren't you paying attention to me? I am talking here. I have a fucking problem. Jasper, still didn't ask me to marry him. So I decided, that I'll ask him" Alice said

We were in the Starbucks now, eating blueberry muffin, and drinking Sweet Wild Orange tea. My favorite. I was craving for it all the time. Edward would always buy that to me, on his way home.

"Sorry, Alice. My mind is just…full. Too many things, going round and round. As for your problem, I can say that I completely understand you. The same thing, is happening to me" I said coldly. She is not the center of the world. I love her, but sometimes, she thinks entirely too much on herself.

"What do you mean? My brother, hadn't proposed to you yet? What the hell is he waiting for? I mean, HELLO, you are PREGNANT for fuck's sake. He is not going to wait, after you deliver, is he?" she asked

"I don't know Alice. He didn't say a word. Today it crossed my mind. He never said a word. But he had been acting very strange, past couple of days. I let him, because I know that he has exams coming and is very nervous" I said

"And, wait, did you just say, that you are going to propose to Jasper? What the hell Alice? Why can't you wait for him to do it? You know he will" I added

"Please Bella, that man only has promises and nothing else. He finished with his college and now has a year, to do whatever the fuck he wants, before he starts to work. And I'm not waiting for another god dam year. I want babies too" she smiled

"Alice, you don't need marriage, to have babies. You can make them tonight, or tomorrow. Simply, stop taking the pills" I said and took a sip of my tea.

"Is that how you caught my brother Bella?" she smirked

"Ha ha, very funny Alice. I got pregnant, because your brother, couldn't keep his dick in his pants when I was sick. Being sick, means antibiotics and no pills. Hence, the pregnancy" I said

"Yeah, I know, I'm just kidding. You really changed him Bella. He became better person, when he started dating you. I thought that was lost….he looked so lost…all those girls, jumping him and him fucking each and every one of them…I never liked it Bella. But he was my brother and I was there for him all the time. I always wanted him to find someone normal and thank god he did. You made him so happy Bella. And then, he calls me and tells me, that you are pregnant…" she was smiling and crying now. God, she was bigger mess than I was.

"Al, you sure you are not pregnant?" I asked smiling

"I want to be" she whispered. I went to sit next to her and hugged her. Her head came down on my stomach and she kissed it once. "I love you, my niece" she said.

Niece? How could she know that? We were going to find out, the sex of the baby next week. I wasn't sure, if I wanted to know.

"How do you know it's a niece?" I asked Alice, stroking her hair.

She just shrugged her shoulders and said "I just know. I always know everything. You keep forgetting that Bella" she said

I chuckled "Yeah, sorry. You are right"

After a minute of silence, I said "Edward wants a girl"

Alice immediately got up and looked me with wide eyes "Really? He wants a girl? Oh, that is so sweet. I thought he wanted a boy, you know to make him a man, so he can do all the man stuff with him. Jasper would like a boy" she said and started crying again.

"Alice, come on. Let's go. No more crying. Tonight, grab Jasper, talk to him, tell him everything, and then make love to him. And if he agrees, start working on that kid. I need my child to have someone to play with" I smiled and pulled her out, to Victoria' Secret shop. I needed some new lingerie. Alice jumped and started screaming and already making plans for tonight.

I helped her find some beautiful dress too, she bought new pair of really sexy shoes, and she said, she'll do makeup herself. She planned on seducing Jasper Hale tonight.

When I came home, I put all the things aside, that I bought and made myself a cup of coffee. Decaf, mind you. I took some new curtains from the bag, that I bought today for our kitchen. I climbed on the chair and start putting the curtain above the window, when suddenly I heard a gasp and felt two strong arms around my waist, removing me from the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella? Are you insane? Why are you climbing the windows, you know you can't do that. You are pregnant, what if you fell? What if something happened for you? What if…" I cut him off

"Edward, will you please shut up? I am fine. See? Completely fine. I am capable to fix the curtains by myself. I am not sick Edward, just pregnant. That chair was perfectly safe and you have nothing to worry about" I said and leaned to kiss his chest.

He was still in his scrubs and he looked damn hot. And he smelled so good. I hugged him and kept smelling him. I wanted him, and wanted him now. I grabbed his head and kissed him hard. He was frozen at first but then he responded.

"I can't lose you Bella. I can't lose you. I would die. Just…leave those dangerous jobs to me ok? I need you to be safe, you and our baby. I can't lose you, I can't " he said and held me tight to his body.

I made love to him that night, and after that, he fucked me and claimed me as his, until I was completely worn out. God, I love him.

Next morning, I woke up to an empty and very cold bed. Edward wasn't with me. It was Sunday, so I know that he didn't have to work. I smelled some coffee and French toast and immediately, my mouth watered. And that's when I heard him. He was home, but he was talking to someone.

"What? What the hell Alice? You can't do that" Edward yelled. Was Alice here? Or was he talking to her on the phone? I didn't hear anyone respond to him, so I guessed he was on the phone.

"Alice, no sister of mine will ever do such a thing. You can't propose to Jasper! That's his thing to do" oh, so she told him about her plan. I wondered how did the things go last night.

"No I didn't…..i don't know Alice…of course I want to marry her but…I'm waiting for the right time ok? And no, I don't have a ring…..Alice, she is pregnant, I can't upset her with the wedding right now. What if something happens to her? You know how fragile she is….Yes I love her Alice. More than my fucking life, and of course I'll marry her"

Oh god, they were talking about marriage. Our marriage. He wants to marry me. _He wants to marry me_. Oh god, oh god, is this true? Am I dreaming? But, with one thing, he was fucking wrong. How can, planning my own wedding, be a bad thing for me? I am not that fragile. My pregnancy is just fine, I don't have any problems. He was fucking exaggerating. So, I decided to announce my presence.

I got up and slowly walked into the kitchen. He was leaned against the counter, holding the phone in one hand, next to his ear, and talking to Alice.

"Yeah I know. I….i talked to dad. He told me to…to do it. He said, he thinks it's ok. But I don't know…I mean, I may be ready, but I'm not sure. I don't even know how to propose to her, how do you do such a thing?" he said

In that moment, he turned his body towards me and his eyes got wide when he saw me standing next to the kitchen door. "I…um…Alice, I'll call you back ok? Love you, bye" he said and hung up.

"Good morning Edward. How is Alice?" I asked and went to make myself a cup of tea.

"Um…she's…fine?" he said that like a question

"Are you asking me if she is fine, or are you telling me that?" I asked looking at him.

He scratched his neck and started pulling his hair. His eyes didn't meet mine, and I know that he felt guilty and ashamed because I heard their conversation.

"Um, I'm telling you" he said weakly. I made myself some tea and put the French toast on my plate. I grabbed my plate and my mug and went to living room. Edward followed me silently and set on the sofa, right across from me.

I turned on the TV, and watched while I ate. This toast was really good. Edward was getting better and better in the kitchen. I liked that.

"Um…I'm going to take a shower. Do…do you need anything?" he asked

I looked at him and smiled. "No, I'm fine" I said and turned my eyes back on the screen.

Three toasts and two mugs of tea later, Edward emerged from bathroom. He was in his grey sweats and grey t-shirt. He sat next to me and took my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry" he said

I looked at him "What for Edward?"

"For, what happened this morning? I thought that you were asleep and Alice called me and wanted to talk about her and Jasper and suddenly she turns the topic on you and me and our…relationship. I mean…you heard enough and I'm so sorry, that you had to find out this way…" I cut him off.

"Edward I didn't hear anything. I just woke up and saw that you weren't there and went to look for you. Then I heard you saying Alice's name, so I know you were talking to her, but I didn't hear what you two were talking about. That's between you two, and I don't go in there" I said and smiled at him. _Bella, you are such a liar. You heard everything and you know what they were talking about. He wants to propose to you and now he is ashamed._

Exactly. I didn't want him to feel ashamed so I lied. I'll tell him later though that I heard them, but now I didn't have a heart to admit that.

"You sure Bella? Because I saw you standing in the kitchen and I thought that you heard everything" he said

"Well is something going on, that I shouldn't know about? Are you hiding something from me?" I asked in my stern voice. _So not fair Bella, he didn't deserve this._

"No, it's just. Everything is fine, you know I can't lie to you Bella. I talked with Alice about us. You know, she asks a lot of things" he said

"Yeah, I know. She asked me, the other day, if we are planning on getting married" I said

Edward froze for a moment, but then relaxed slowly. "Yeah….she asked me the same thing" he whispered

"Well…I guess she asked that, just because she wants to get married herself. That's all she thinks about" I said and leaned to kiss him. _I missed his kisses. I didn't wake up to him kissing me._

"Teddy, why I woke up alone this morning?" I pouted

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't sleep, and those neighbors woke me up in seven a.m. There were going at it, like rabbits whole morning" he said

_Really, I didn't hear them._

"How come, I didn't hear them?" I asked

"You were tired love, I worn you out, last night. Plus, you're always sleepy" he said

"Yeah, stupid hormones. I am always tired, I don't even have strength to sit and start working on that book. I thought that this job, would be a good thing for me, you know? Since, I would be working from home. But I'm so tired. This place is….Are we going to live here….from now on?" I asked him. I was wondering what will happen with us in the future. Am I going to live in New Hampshire from now on?

"Well…I wasn't planning on to. Just…I have one more year left, and…I got a job in the hospital…if you want us to stay here, then we'll stay love. We'll go, wherever you wonna go momma" he said and kissed my hair.

"You should finish your school here. Where you started it. It's Darthmouth after all. I will use this year to edit that book, because I'm an editor now, and then we can go and live somewhere else. Like, New York or Chicago with Emmett and Rose" I said

Edward snorted "I don't like Chicago love. Never did. But New York seams fine to me. They have great hospitals there. I think that it might work. Or you wonna go to Los Angeles? It's warmer there. What ever you choose love" he said

"Well, I want to live in some quiet part of the city, in a beautiful house, with pool in the backyard and a lots of place for our children to play. So everyone can have it's own room, and on that way be separated but still together. To have them all, under my watch" I said, still imagining that beautiful house and Edward and me, standing in the backyard, watching them play.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. His piercing green, staring deep in my own brown eyes. I could all of his love there for me, and I could see that he would do for me, whatever I ask him to. I had him forever. I'll love him forever. He was my everything, and I knew that if he ever left me, I would die. I couldn't live without him. He was my everything. My love. My existence.

"Marry me" he whispered.

I just kept staring in his eyes, not believing what I heard. He'd….just…._proposed_ to me. Oh god. I love him.

"I love you" I blurted out.

He just chuckled "Then, marry me. Today. Right now. Let's get married. Just you and me"

A million of thoughts went to through my head. How, now? What about others? We can't.. He saw it in my eyes, that I was worried.

"We'll call Jasper and Alice as witnesses. That's all we need. Please say you'll marry me" he said

Tears started running down my cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you Edward. I love you so much. I'll marry you. Yes, I'll marry you" I said and jumped in his lap. His lips found mine and he was kissing me like there is no tomorrow. All the love, all the devotion was shown in our kisses. Our love was pure and real and that was all we needed.

"Room…please….bed…." I breathed

"Fuck Bella…you said yes….thank you love, thank you" he said and moved his hands in my shorts, past my panties.

"You are so wet love. Is it for me? For your future husband? Hmm Bella? For who is your pussy dripping?" he asked and scooped me in his arms and took me to our room.

_Oh fuck yes. My future husband. Fuck, I love the sound of that._

"Just for you baby, just for you. I need you baby now" I said as he dropped me on the bed. In a matter of seconds we were both naked and he as hovering above me, his cock at my entrance.

"You feel this Bella?" he asked and head of his cock touched my clit. I moaned at the touch and asked for more.

"You feel this? This is what you do to me. You make me this hard, this wanting, turning me into an animal, when I see you pussy so wet. Ask me Bella. Ask for my cock" he said

Fuck, he wants me to beg.

"Please Edward, please fuck me. I need your cock to stretch me, goooooood, pleaseeee" I begged

He kissed me once and then thrust his cock hard in me. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, that was good.

"So wet….so warm….so mine" he said

"Oh yeees" I moaned

Soon, we both reached our climax and were panting hard. _Wow, that was good._

For the next couple of days, we were planning our wedding. We agreed, that the wedding was going to be small, nothing to exaggerate, because Edward didn't want to me to get too tired. But the question was still, where?

We wanted it as soon as possible, because I really didn't want to be big like a tank on my wedding day. So it has to be soon. Within two months. Renee said, we should come to Florida, Charlie said Forks or Seattle and Carlisle and Esme said, wherever we wanted. They'll organize everything. Alice didn't agree on that one. She wanted to organize my wedding. I said ok, but I had my own rules to set.

"Teddy, I was thinking. Maybe I should go to Forks, week before the wedding. You know, to spend some time with Charlie. I miss him. And, Renee was here, almost every month to visit me. Even more, since the pregnancy. I miss my dad Edward" I said and looked at him.

He was shaving in our bathroom and he was only in his boxers. I licked my lips at the sight and moved to stand closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and put my head between his shoulder blades. The buzzer of the shaver stopped and I heard him sight.

"I know baby. I know you have to go. It's just…do you want me with you?" he asked

"I always want you Edward. You know that. I just….if hospital lets you…it would be great. Since I can't go to the honeymoon…" I trailed off

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked and turned in my arms. He hugged me and lifted my face so he could see me.

"I'll….i'll be to fat Edward. Too big. And imagine us, on our honeymoon….i wouldn't be able to move, to do anything…for me honeymoon means making love nonstop. That's why people go on honeymoon. To have sex, make love, eat breakfast on the bed…enjoy the sunset, sunrise…and I can't do any of those things. Because I'll be fat, my feet will hurt, my back will hurt…my whole fucking body will hurt. How am I going to do this and enjoy my honeymoon?" I asked and started sobbing in his chest.

"Bella, baby, please don't cry. I told you, you won't be fat. You'll be beautiful. And we can do all of this things trust me. Your body is structured like that, that you won't be big. You are now four months pregnant, and you only have small baby bump. By sixth month, you'll have round belly and it won't be too big. Trust me Bella. I know these things. If you really, that much, don't want honeymoon, it's ok. We don't need to have one. We can lock ourselves here, for a week. It will be the same. I just want you happy momma. That's all" he said and smiled.

"Oh Edward" I sobbed "I don't deserve you"

"Shh momma, it's ok. I love you Bella and I just want you to be happy. That's all" he said and leaned down to kiss me. It was slow and sensual but it left me breathless and wanting for more. He just chuckled and went to our room to get dressed.

"Not fair mister. You can't leave me like this. Now come back here and finish what you started" I said entering the room.

"No, can't do Bella. I have to go to hospital. We'll continue when I come back, ok? I really have to go love" he said and put on his scrubs.

"Ok, I'll keep you to that promise" I smirked and went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Alice and spent every moment possible to organize the wedding. We went looking for the dresses, we hired the girls who will do us hair and makeup, we hired the photographer, the catering, found the place where the wedding will be. Edward and i decided to get married here, because it will be a small wedding, and plus I liked the hotel here the best. I liked everything they offered for the weddings. And the price was ok. Edward didn't like the idea of marring in Forks or Seattle. So, this was fine for him.

"Edward, did you see my tweezers?" I shouted from bathroom. I was packing to go to Forks. I was leaving in two hours and still wasn't packed fully. Thanks to my horny fiancée, who kept me _busy_ whole morning.

"What the fuck are tweezers?" he asked. I just shook my head._ Men._

"Tweezers, Edward, for my eyebrows. Have you seen them?" I asked

"Oh that. I saw them in the kitchen I think" he said. He was sitting in the living room, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Not taking his eyes from the paper he asked "Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I got them" I said and went to my bag again. When I packed everything, I entered the living room.

"So, I'm packed. You'll be meeting me in two days right? Should I pack some of your staff?" I asked

Edward lowered his paper and came to me. He took my hands in his and said

"I don't think I'm gonna make it"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's coming soon.**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews ! What do you think?**

**XXX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, guys, first of all, I have an announcement to make. A big one. I had FINALLY found my beta! I'm so happy! Yey! I put her link on my profile. Check out her stories, I love them!**

**lizzylillyrose, thank you so much, you're the best!**

**As for the story, this is the last, normal chapter. I'll have one more, and it's going to be an epilogue, and that will mean, the end for this story! Is anyone, sad? I know, I am.**

**I already, have an idea, what the next story, is going to be about. I will start writing it, as soon as I finish epilogue for this one. Be sure, to stay tuned, for all the information. I will update regularly about everything. I have my twitter link on my profile and you can check everything there as well. **

**So, ladies and gentleman, without further ado, I give you, the last, mistake less, chapter! I hope, you'll like it.**

**EPOV**

"I don't think I'm gonna make it." I said looking into her eyes.

I've been meaning to talk to the chief in my hospital, to let me take a holiday. I desperately wanted to go with Bella to Forks and spend some time with her, before we got married. The chief had said it was ok, but my hospital work wasn't the only obligation.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really tried to manage to get this week off…."

"Is it the hospital?" She cut me off.

I shook my head. "No, it's my college. I …. shit. Bella this is very important to my career. They are offering me the opportunity to participate in a cardio surgery. It's such a rare opportunity…" I trailed off. The surgery was so huge and every doctor would die to be given the opportunity to work there. My professor had pulled some fucking strings.

"This surgery….is it here or…you have to go somewhere?" she asked, with her eyes full of tears.

"It's not here. I have to go to L.A." I said.

Her tears started falling freely, but her expression was frozen. She lifted her eyes to me, kept my gaze for a moment and then went to our room. I heard some noises, that sounded like breaking and hitting, coming from the room and then she yelled.

"Fuck! Fuck, _Fuck_ " she kept screaming I was so concerned I immediately ran to the room. Her suitcase was on the floor, clothes no longer in it and Bella was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by her clothes and shoes.

"Bella, baby, you ok? What happened, what did you do?" I sat next to her to hug her. She was such a mess and I knew that my words had, affected her strongly. She didn't want us apart, especially since we were getting married at the end of the week. Fuck, it had to happen now. What the fuck could I do?

"I'm not going Edward. No way, I'm not going to Forks" She sniffed and moved away from my chest. Then she looked at me. "I'm coming with you." She murmured.

"Bella…" I breathed. "Please don't do this. Don't change your plans. You need to rest before the wedding. Going to Forks will be good for you. You'll be able to relax and take it steady. Alice, can come with you if you want. Remember that your dad is there and my parents as well. If you come with me to L.A, you'll be alone all the time. Please baby…" I pleaded with my eyes.

"You don't want me to come with you Edward? Is that it? You don't want your pregnant future wife to follow you on your trip?" she said as she got up off the floor.

"Will you come to the wedding at all? Or are you afraid about getting married? Is that why, you planned this trip? Tell me Edward, are you leaving me?"

_Oh god, what was she talking about? Why the fuck would I leave her? Fuck_…

"Bella, listen to me. I'm not leaving you. I will be there for the wedding, I promise. This is strictly for my career. I have to go Bella. I'm not lying to you " I said.

"I…if this…you go….I… I'll miss you Edward." she whispered and twirled the engagement ring that I gave to her the day after I proposed.

The ring had twenty one round brilliant diamonds. All the diamonds were set along a white gold band. It was beautiful, it was unique and it screamed Bella. I had searched day and night for it. It had cost a fortune, but I didn't care. It was for my Bella, she deserved the best.

I got up off the floor and hugged her again.

"I'm scared, okay?" Bella stated. "I'm scared. I'm not some possessive, over jealous girlfriend, it's not that at all. It's just that my mind is a complete mess at the moment and I'm so scared that you're going to leave me. I've had these dreams and in each and every one of them, you leave me. You leave me for someone else. We've been together for six years, and…I'm scared that you're tired of me. And now that I'm pregnant…I don't want you to marry me, because of the baby…."

I had to cut her off. "First of all Bella, we've talked about this hundreds of times. Why are you doubting me? Have I not proved my love for you? Is that it? You don't trust me?" I sighted before continuing. "Yes, we've been together for six years, but if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be here now. I would have left you. But I want you, Bella. I don't want anyone else. I want you. And I would never leave you, because I love you, and that's why I am marrying you. The fact that you're pregnant, is a bonus." I remembered how I felt several years earlier. "I wanted to marry years ago, when Em and Rose planned their wedding. I've wanted to marry you since then Bella. What does that say to you?" I paused taking a deep breath. I couldn't bear for her to think the way she was doing. "Bella, I'll stay here if you want. I won't go to L.A, if that'll make you feel better. But please say you believe me, and that you'll be okay whilst I'm away. I really need to do this."

I sat on the bed. I felt tired and sad about the whole situation. I was supposed to leave tomorrow and be back one day before the wedding. But with Bella like this…I didn't know what to do. I was so frustrated, and I needed to be perfectly calm for tomorrow. How was I going to do that? I couldn't keep both of us calm. I couldn't do that when she didn't trust me.

Why the fuck doesn't she trust me?

"I'm sorry." Bella's whisper cut my thoughts. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, who doesn't believe her future husband. I'm sorry for being such a mess and for freaking out. I shouldn't have reacted like that… it's a once in a life time opportunity, and you shouldn't miss it. I would n't forgive myself, if you stayed here and didn't go to L.A, because of my selfishness. I apologize." she said and came to sit in my lap.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek softly. "Forgive me?" she asked.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her lips and moving mine to her ear. "It's okay baby, there is nothing to forgive. It's okay." I whispered.

She moved her head to kiss me, then her tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to her and my tongue attacked her. I kissed her with everything I had and she responded in the same way.

"I love you." She whispered when we finally pulled away for breath.

**BPOV**

Edward left yesterday. I kept him busy until the last minute…I just couldn't get enough of him. I knew that I'd not get a chance to see him until the wedding and I knew that I was going to miss him like hell.

He'd called me yesterday, when he arrived. He'd told me that the hotel was fine, and that he was going to go to sleep immediately, because the hospital wanted him bright and early in the morning.

Rose and Emmett decided to arrive here today, so they could spend some time with me, Alice and Jasper. We were all getting back together…except for Edward. When I woke in the morning, I took a shower and then sent Edward a text message. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him.

I went to the airport to wait for Em and Rose. As soon as Emmett saw me, he engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"Em, can't….breathe." I choked out.

"Let her go Emmett, she's pregnant. Give her a break!" Rose said.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I just missed you so much. How's the baby Bells? You found out the sex yet?" he asked.

Rose hugged me for a while and then we all went to my car.

"The baby is fine Em. Thanks for asking. We…we don't want to know the sex of the baby. We'll wait until the end. We want that to be a surprise. But Edward thinks it's a boy…he said, that when we last went to the doctor's, he saw something on the screen. He's quite sure it's a boy." I said entering the car.

"I bet he did. He thinks now that he is a doctor, he knows it all!" he laughed.

Emmett put, all of their luggage in the car and we took off, towards our apartment. The ride was short, but we talked about their life in Chicago, along the way. They had managed to open their own shop, and their business was doing really well. They were doing what they loved.

As soon as we got home, my phone rang. Without looking at the id, I answered.

"_BELLA_!" Alice yelled.

"Ouch, Alice, that's my ear! You've just damaged it. Why the fuck are you screaming?" I yelled back at her.

"_Oh, please shush. You know, you like it when I scream. Now, did you pick up Emmett and Rose from the airport? Are they with you now_?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're here." I said.

"_Good, put me on speakerphone_." she demanded.

I did what she said, and then Alice's voice, rang around the room. It was a good thing that Edward wasn't here. He hated speakerphone.

"Ok, guys. Can you all hear me? Hey brother, hey Rose, you both ok? I miss you guys, can't wait to see you tonight." she squealed.

"Hey Al, hey sis." Em and Rose said at the same time.

"Okay! I have great news to share with you…..I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled again.

Oh god, she'd done it. _She'd fucking done it_. I knew it. She was capable of doing anything, if she wanted. She was so obsessed with babies. When she found out about my pregnancy, it was suddenly, all she wanted to talk about: Babies and marriage. So, she'd seduced Jasper and managed to get pregnant. Jasper was a person, who wouldn't say no to Alice.

I realized that I was the only one who hadn't responded to Alice. Em and Rose talked to her and congratulated her, but I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, that I stayed mute.

_Big mistake. Very big mistake_.

"Isabella Cullen, what the fuck? I can't believe you didn't congratulate me. Are you even in the room?" she yelled

The mention of the name Cullen, shook me out of my thoughts.

"First of all, Alice, my last name isn't Cullen, it's still Swan. I'm not married to your brother, yet. Secondly, congratulations. I knew you'd do it. I bet, you conceived that night, when you planned that seduction?" I said.

"Yeah, well, you are getting married in five days, and don't tell me, you aren't going to take Cullen as your last name? Edward would be sooooo disappointed, you know? And, thank you. I told you all, about that night, and thank god, it was successful. I made it that night, Bella. I wouldn't have done it, if you hadn't encouraged me. Now, your baby will have a cousin, to play with." she sang.

"You seduced my brother, to get pregnant? I never expected any less of you Alice…..well done." Rose said and smiled.

"Why, thank you Rose. You can't expect me, not to do things perfectly. I wanted babies, I got babies. Oh, oh, oh. I almost forgot. JASPER AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, I had a deal with him. Fuck, he beat me to it." Emmett said

"He'll call you later Em, he's just gone to finish some things now. He is so excited that we are pregnant. We can't wait to get married." she sang again.

Her words reminded me of Edward. I wished Edward was here. I missed him so much. It even felt like our unborn child misses him. I didn't sleep at all last night. And I didn't get a wake up kiss…or wake up sex.

How am I going to make it until the wedding? I don't think I can do this…

"Bella, you okay? You look pale." Rose said, sitting next to me.

I just nodded my head. "I'm fine. I just…"

"You miss him." she stated. "You miss Edward. It's okay honey, you're not alone. I'm here for you. You know you can count on me." she said.

"Thank you Rose. I miss him terribly… I'm struggling with this Rose. I can't do this without him." I realised that I had started crying and that the room was now silent. Em and Alice finished the conversation before he sat next to me and put me on his lap.

"Bella, honey, please don't cry. It's not the end of the world. It's only a couple of days. He'll be here before you can say cookie." he joked.

"Cookie?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah…" I whispered. "I know."

That night Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and me, went to a restaurant for dinner and then headed out afterwards to a bar-discothèque. The night went well, and only Alice and I, didn't drink. By the end of the night, Rose, Em and Jasper, were wasted. Completely wasted. I had no idea, what to do with them, but thankfully the cab driver insisted on helping us, get them into my apartment. And so like that, Alice and Jasper spent the night.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep. I missed the warmth of Edward's body. I missed his touches and I missed his voice. I really missed hearing his soft, sultry tone. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. The time difference was only one hour. I thought he'd be awake. I picked up the phone and called him.

"_Bella, baby? Are you okay? What's going on_?" he asked with his sleepy voice.

"Edward, I'm fine." I reassured him. "I'm sorry, calling you at this time. It's just… I couldn't sleep. I miss you so much Edward." I said.

"_Fuck Bella_." he sighted. "_I thought that something was wrong. It's three in the fucking morning here. I miss you too baby, terribly. I can barely sleep, but I need that rest. The bed is fucking comfortable, and it's so empty without you in it. Trust me Bella, on several occasions, I wanted to tell all of them to fuck off and catch the first plane home. I miss you that fucking much_." he said.

"I know teddy. Alice called us today and told us that she's pregnant and that she's also getting married. And…all of that reminded me of you…and I started crying and…I'm so sorry Edward, I'm such a mess." I sniffed.

"_Fuck, don't cry please. It breaks my heart baby. I'll be back quickly. I promise_." he sighted loudly and then there was silence. I was just about to say something when he suddenly spoke. "_Bella, I'm catching the first plane. I can't do this anymore. I'm coming home baby, fuck them."_

"Edward. You can't." Even though I wanted him with me I knew he shouldn't leave L.A.

"_Bella, I've thought about nothing else. I want to come home. I even got a call today from my professor about things. He apologized for sending me here, on my wedding week. He just thought it, was a great opportunity for me_." he concluded.

"It is baby. It is great opportunity for you, for your career. You will learn a lot there baby, and I am happy for you. You can't leave early. I would feel guilty if you left because of me. I'm not that worthy, plus I'm such an emotional mess…but I do miss you baby." I paused before adding. "But I do miss our morning sex." I teased.

"_God Bella, don't get me started on that. I've had a constant hard on baby, and I've had to use, my fucking hand so much. I can't stop thinking of you, I need you Bella. I'm getting severely pissed off with my hand_." he complained.

"Do you imagine me, while you jerk off, baby?" I asked. I'd already made myself comfortable in my bed, waiting and hoping for a bit of phone sex, with Edward.

"_Bella_…" he growled. "_I think about your hot little body. Those long legs of yours, that you wrap around my waist, while I fuck your tight, hot and wet pussy with my big cock. I can't stop thinking about how you taste and how you become even more wet, whilst I fuck you with my tongue." _he growled again.

"Edward…" I moaned. "Please… tell me more…" I brought my hand to my already dripping pussy. My fingers started to rub my clit, while my other hand, massaged my breast. My nipples where immediately hard.

"_What are you doing baby? Are you touching yourself_?" he breathed.

I heard the sound of his covers moving and I knew that he was making himself comfortable.

"_I'm hard baby, so hard for you. I'm pumping my big, hard, cock, imagining, that it's your lips, wrapped around me. Fuuuuck…baby_!" he moaned.

"Oh god, I want your cock Edward, I need your cock… I want to suck you, lick you, and make you come in my mouth. I want to fuck you hard. I want to ride you and squeeze my tight walls around you… you'd like that baby?" Shit, I was getting close.

"_Fuck, I'm close Bella, I'm cuming…. Aaahhh, ooohh, yeahhh, fuuuuuuck_!"

Hearing him making those sounds and knowing that he'd climaxed, sent me to oblivion. I came hard, screaming his name.

"I love you Edward." I breathed after I got my breath back.

"_I love you too Bella_." he said.

"I really miss you. Can't wait to see you again." I said, snugging into his pillow. It still smelled like him.

"_I too, baby. Sleep now, I know you'll need it. I'll call you tomorrow, when I finish with surgery, okay? You shouldn't worry that much…. I'll be home soon love. Sweet dreams_" he said and hung up.

Easy for him to say, "Don't worry". I'm the pregnant one here. I fall asleep that night, on his pillow, with dreams full of my green eyed god.

In the morning, a knock on the door woke me up. I looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Oh, fuck, I over slept. I was supposed to wake up early, go to the spa and have, a full treatment. I really needed something to relax me.

"Bella, honey, can I come in?" Rose asked entering the room.

"Yeah, come in." I said, smiling at the fact that she was already in my room. I moved to make place for her on the bed.

"How did you sleep?" She asked sitting next to me. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… I slept well for the first time since Edward left. We…talked last night. He misses me…he has that surgery today." I said looking down at my hands.

"He'll be here soon, honey. Don't worry. This is strictly for his career. What if the situation was reversed? Don't you think that he would feel the same?" she asked stroking my hair.

I sighted. "I know Rose…I just miss him so much. In all these six years, we have never been apart like this. We've always been together… and now these hormones. I'm always so sad, and I cry a lot and feel like shit without him. I'm such a mess…And I love it, when he calls me momma." I smiled.

Rose just laughed. "C'mon then Bella, we'll have that spa, we'll have to go soon. Alice will be here any minute. Go, take a shower. I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Rose asked.

I just nodded my head and slowly went to bathroom.

When I finished my shower, i went to my room to get dressed. I heard Alice's voice in the living room and thought how strange it had been to have her stay here last night. Then I remembered what Rose had just said. She'd mentioned that Alice would be here any minute, as though she'd been somewhere. I felt confused but settled on the fact that my hormones were making me pretty insane.

I went into the living room and as soon as I entered, Alice jumped in my arms.

"Oh, Bella, you look great honey." she grinned. I noticed that she'd changed her clothes. Her hair was different and she smelt different. She must have gone home, when she woke up in the morning. I'd forgotten that Alice was a morning person. She had no problem, with waking up at six in the morning.

"Thanks Alice. You look good as well." I stated as I shuffled to the kitchen. I was starving and wondered what Rose had prepared for me.

"Well, it's the hormones, you know? I'm all glowing." she shouted after me.

If nothing else, this pregnancy made her even more hyper. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Why are you rolling your eyes? What did I say?" she asked as she caught my expression.

I chuckled. "I'm just thinking Alice. How you and I are completely different when pregnant. You are even more hyperactive than normal, and I'm all sad and moody, and cry all the time."

"Well it's normal Bella. Everybody reacts different in pregnancy. But you are glowing as well. You are very beautiful, you know that?" she said smiling.

"Thank you Alice" I said.

When I finished my breakfast, I noticed that either Rose or Alice were ready to go to spa. I turned around the room and noticed no bags.

_What the hell? Aren't we going?_

I looked everywhere for them, but they had both disappeared. Just a minute ago, they were here, chatting with me, but now there was no one here.

_Where the Hell are they_?

Just as I was about to go to the front door, I heard a shuffling behind me.

"Hello love." said an unmistakable velvety voice.

_Edward._

**Epilogue will come, in a couple of days. It all depends, on how much time, will it take for me to write it, and for my beta to edit it. I'll make sure, to be quick.**

**Link to Bella's ring, is on my profile.**

**Tell me, what you think. Share your thoughts with me :)**

**XXX**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know, I wrote in the last chapter that this one was going to be an epilogue, but I added some more things that I just couldn't put in epilogue. So, we are having another chapter. This one. Bella and Edward are finally getting married. I really hope you'll like this chapter. **

**I would like to thank my readers for reading my story and staying with me. Means a lot.**

**Many thanks to my beta lizzylillyrose ( her link is on my profile).**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Hello, love." I said

She was standing at the door with her back to me. As soon as she heard my voice, she froze with her hand on the door. I knew she didn't expect me to be here, I wasn't supposed to be home for another three days. And this, me coming home early, was my professor's idea.

Bella slowly turned her body towards me. She lifted her head to look at my face and I saw that her eyes were full of tears. _Happy tears, I hoped_. Her body seemed frozen, her gaze was locked with mine, but she didn't move or say anything. I was starting to get worried, so I spoke.

"Bella, love? Are….are you just going to stand there, like that, or are you actually going to come and greet me? I was hoping…." But I was cut off.

In a flash, Bella was upon me.. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her lips met mine hard and she started kissing me hungrily. She was eating my mouth as her limbs wrapped around me in a death lock and I knew that it would take her, a lot of time, to let me go. Not that I minded.

Without a word, I carried her to our room and locked the door behind us.

"Wait." Bella whispered.

_Why the hell am I waiting? I need you now, woman!_

I looked at her with confusion. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Rose, Emmett and Alice are still here. I just want a word with them. You wait for me here okay? I'll be quick. Don't…please don't disappear." she said, and climbed off, of me. She went to the door, and I followed, behind her.

"Guys, I know you are here." Bella yelled, opening the door. "I just want a word with you. Hurry up, I don't have that much time!"

I didn't want to leave the room, so I stayed next to the door, to listen to what she was going to say to them. Maybe, she wanted to kick them out, in a nice way.

_Right, like I would do that. I don't give a fuck, who's here. Yeah, but, that's you, dumbass. Bella is polite_.

One by one they gradually appeared in the room.

"Okay, guys, I…..look…you all saw Edward, right?" I saw them all nodding their heads.

Bella continued talking, "Edward looks like hell. He is exhausted, and you all saw that. I'm planning, on keeping him in there, until the wedding, is that clear? He needs his rest, and I want him fresh and rested, for Sunday. So, NO disturbing, no calling, no coming here. I need you all to do this for us. Please don't even think about coming by and disturbing us in any way." She looked pointedly at Alice. "We need this, okay? Anything you need to ask can wait. We've done, a majority of things for the wedding, so those tiny details can be fixed later. Or Alice can do it." Bella smiled.

"What about your parents, Bella? They're coming here tomorrow. Where are they going to stay? What should we tell them, about you two? Mom and Dad are coming as well. They'll want to see you guys. You can't just…disappear from the world." Alice said, looking sadly at Bella.

It was then that I decided to step in. I strode over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. _She smelt so good_. The smell that always reminded me of her and home.

"Alice, I'm sure you can handle them. Renee and Phil will be staying in the hotel and Charlie's not coming, until Saturday. So there's nothing to worry about. As for our parents, they are staying in the hotel as well. Tell them to call me, when they arrive, I'll explain everything." I looked around at their faces and smiled at their obvious understanding of the situation. " That will be all guys; we are now retreating to our chamber. Be sure, to lock the door behind you when you leave.." I joked and picked Bella up and took her to our room.

Bella held me against her body every second of that night. She didn't seem to be able to believe that I was there and kept whispering "you are here," and "I missed you so much."

She also cried a lot, but I knew that they were happy tears. We made love repeatedly, never wanting to be away from each other.

Eventually, when we decided to rest our satiated bodies, something crossed my mind. Something we'd never actually talked about.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she turned to face me.

"I was wondering….we've never talked about names, for our baby. You've never mentioned what names you like." I said. She looked at me for a moment, and then answered.

"Well…I thought of some names that I like, but I don't know whether you' ll like them." she said.

I moved to lie on my side, propped up on one arm. She nuzzled her head in my neck, and brought her arms around my chest I hugged her with my other arm, pulling her close.

"Let's hear it." I whispered.

She took a deep breath, before speaking. "I was thinking about, Emma Swan Cullen, if it's a girl, and Mason Swan Cullen, if it's a boy." she answered.

_Emma Swan Cullen? Hmmm, I like that. Mason Swan Cullen….fuck, she wants my grandfather's name, for our son_.

"Wow. I…. I like them baby. I really do. Seems, that you've thought about everything. But, tell me, who is Emma? Or have you just picked it out, because you like it?" I asked.

"Well…firstly, I like the name, Emma, and secondly, Emma is my grandmother's name. Grandma Swan. Charlie's mom. I loved her, very much, she died, when I was six. As for Mason….I wanted our baby to have something from both of us. Mason, as your grandfather's name. That's why I want to put Swan in the middle. No matter, what we have, girl or boy, Emma or Mason. You know?" I felt her smile, against the skin on my neck.

I turned us, so that I was lying on my back, and she was on my stomach. I cupped her head with my hands and brought my lips to hers. "I love you Bella. I love you. You know that?" I pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, " Are you aware of just how much I love you? You are a fucking genius, it's. a brilliant idea . Officially, they'll have parts of us, in their names. God baby, how did I get so lucky?" I chuckled.

She kissed me softly before speaking against my lips "I ask myself, the very same question, every day."

I hugged her again, and we came back to our previous position.

"I saw a boy there, you know? On that screen. I swear Bella, I saw his….well I can't say _dick_, but I saw it there….he's gonna be, just like me." I said proudly. I saw my boy there, and I know these things. I'm a doctor, for fuck's sake.

"Don't flatter, yourself Edward." Bella laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't just the umbilical cord?"

"Please Bella." I snorted. "I fucking know these things. I don't need, some pussy doctor, to tell me that. I saw, and I am gonna say it, his dick. So, you'd better prepare yourself, for Mason Swan Cullen. He's coming to town, in three months."

"Ouch." Bella suddenly yelled. "Auh, Mason, relax please".

Did he just….._kick_ her?

The look on Bella's face, confirmed that, yes indeed, he had kicked her. Her eyes were wide as she lifted herself and sat on the bed, next to me. I immediately put my arm across her stomach. Bella was six months pregnant and she had round belly. A little bigger, than I expected, but she definitely looked, like someone who was, six months pregnant.

At that moment, baby kicked again. I felt it. _Fuck, I felt it_. I couldn't tear my eyes, away from her stomach.

"I guess Mason, confirms his presence." she joked.

"Yeah, he does. Where did he kick you?" I asked and scooped her in my arms. I didn't want her to be in pain.

"In my liver. He's got some legs, you know? It didn't hurt though, just… it's not pleasant" she said.

"Has he done it before?" This was the first time I'd seen this, and if he did kick her before, she certainly didn't tell me.

"Umm….yeah, he stared kicking the day after you left…I guess, he told me then, that he missed you too." she frowned. "I missed you so much Edward, that even he felt it. I was nobody without you. I cried all the time. I thought that I wasn't going to make it, without you...it was so hard…it killed me…and you didn't tell me how you managed to get back earlier. What about the surgery?" she asked and I felt that my shoulder was wet , from her tears.

I tucked her in and tried to reassure her that she needed her rest.

"I'm here Bella. I'm here now. I'll tell you everything in the morning, I promise. You need your rest now. I won't leave your side, I promise." I kissed her head, and in a matter of seconds, she'd slipped into a deep asleep.

We stayed in bed, until Saturday, just like Bella had said. I'd really needed that fucking rest. I was so exhausted from all the early starts in L.A. I'd had to get up, every morning at 5 o'clock. _The fuck, with those things_. I was so happy now , that I was back with Bella .

In the morning I told Bella everything about L.A. and why I'd returned earlier than expected. I told her about the night, when she'd called. They had wanted me in hospital at 5 o'clock in the morning. When I'd got there, they told me that the surgery was scheduled for 6 o'clock. I couldn't fucking wait.

The surgery, was something, I had never experienced in my life. Being, in the same room as the most experienced surgeons in the U.S., breathing the same air as them, watching them operate on , that very delicate heart, was overwhelming for me. _I could never fucking forget that._

So, as soon as it was over, I was put in a car without any questions and driven straight to the airport. Of course, all of it had been arranged by my professor, Williams. He'd ordered a car for me to take me to the airport, straight to his private jet. Holly fucking shit. I couldn't believe that he'd wanted to do something like that for me. We talked on the phone later and he apologized again that he had taken me away from my future wife. That man, was a fucking genius.

As soon as, I was standing in front of my apartment, I called him to thank him, and made sure to invite him and his wife to the wedding. Carlisle would be so proud of me. I knew, I made a success out of my life.

"Baby, can I see your dress?" I asked Bella, during our lunch. Bella and I were sitting in our living room, on the couch. Bella's legs were in my lap, and my plate was on her legs. We were too lazy to cook today, so we ordered take out. Bella felt like eating chinese. That was good for me too. We were getting married tomorrow and I wanted to spend every moment with her, before I had to go.

"No." she answered.

"Why the fuck not?" I didn't see a problem there.

"Edward, it's a bad luck if you see my dress before the wedding. And I really want to marry you, so no." she said firmly.

"Okay, then tell me the color of the dress." I insisted.

She looked up at me for a moment and then said "Blue".

_What? Blue? What the fuck? She better be fucking kidding me_.

"Blue?" I yelled. "You can't be wearing a blue dress! That's not….I mean, it should be white!" I continued.

"Calm down Edward and stop yelling, it hurts my ears. It's my wedding Edward and I can wear any dress and color I want." She said and lifted her chin in defense.

"You can't Bella. It's my wedding as well and I want you in white." I said

"Am I a virgin, Edward?" she asked.

"Bella…"

"Answer the question. Am I a virgin?"

"No." I answered. "But…"

"Am I pregnant?" she asked again.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, I've made my decision. If you want a bride in a white dress, you can go and marry some virgin, okay?" she said, getting up from the couch and taking the plates to put them in the kitchen.

"Baby, it has nothing to do with the fact of whether you're a virgin or not. It's the tradition. You, in white and me in black. It's the tradition baby." I tried to reassure her.

"Whatever Edward," she rolled her eyes.

I didn't believe what she had just said so I decided to check with the one other person who would know about Bella's dress. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Alice.

I got my respond immediately. **"Yep, it's blue. Why?"**

Fuck. Bella will have a blue dress. _How the fuck did that happen?_

But then again, something was strange in Bella's attitude. She wasn't pissed off. I saw a little smile on her lips. I decided to test her, even more.

I approached her slowly from behind and put my lips on her neck.

"Baby, where is the dress?" I asked, and pushed my groin against her ass. She was wearing only her tank top and matched panties. How could I not get a hard on? Just the sight of her dressed like this made my cock spring to attention.

"At Alice's." she moaned. I smirked.

"And why is that?" I pushed even more.

"Because you are a sneak." She moaned again.

"Will you let your sneak, fuck you on this counter, Bella?" I whispered.

She just nodded her head, turned in my arms, jumped on the counter and spread her legs wide.

I leaned to kiss her lips and I swear I could already smell her arousal. Fuck, I liked her when she was always ready for me. I'd get the truth out of her now. I smirked at the thought.

I made love to Bella, until it was time for me to go. I had to spend the night away, before the wedding. But I couldn't wait to see her either. I was desperate to see her as she walked down the aisle. _Fuck the rules_. But Bella wanted it like that, and what my girl wanted, my girl got.

"Please don't go." she whispered, still in my arms, in our warm bed.

We were lying there, naked, recovering from our sex session. She lifted her leg on my hip, so the tip of my cock was at her entrance. _Was she trying to make me stay_? I smirked. _Had she changed her mind about the rules_?

"Baby, as much as I would love to stay, I can't. It's just one night, Bella, you'll see me tomorrow. I'll be the one in black." I joked.

"Good try Cullen,." she snorted,. "You are not leaving this bed, you hear me? I need you tonight and you are so staying. Fuck the tradition, fuck the rules; I am a pregnant, hormonal woman who needs tending to." she pouted.

"You spend too much time with Alice." I chuckled, pointing at her pout.

"Whatever Edward…..just stay….please?" she whispered.

"I can't baby." I said, kissing her hair.

"Please baby, please. I can't sleep without you. I miss you, when you're not here in our bed. Please?." She insisted.

I was so torn . I didn't know what to do. Bella was begging me to stay with her tonight, and if I didn't, I knew she wouldn't sleep well. Or at all.

Fuck. If I stay, I'll ruin the tradition and the rules. _Who made them anyway_?

But, if I wake up in her arms, there'll be a possibility for me, to see her dress and her getting ready. If I stayed , I wouldn't have time to sneak out, so I could get ready. Shit…I wanted everything to be played by the rules; that was the only way I would marry Bella.

She looked at me, her big brown eyes, pleading with me to stay. I sighed.

"Okay baby, I'll stay. I'll stay, don't worry. Get to sleep now, baby."

"You will? Really? You're not lying to me Edward, are you?" she eyed me carefully.

I smiled at her nervously, hoping she believed my words.

"I'm not lying, sweetheart. I'm staying ok? Sleep now, baby." I tucked her in and hummed her to sleep.

When I was sure, that she was in a deep sleep and had already started dreaming, I slowly and quietly left our apartment. I felt guilty, I felt like I had cheated on her. I felt bad. _I fucking hate lying to Bella_. I hopped in my car and went to Alice's. I just hoped that, Bella wouldn't be mad at me in the morning.

**BPOV**

"Rise and shine darling, it's you wedding day!"

I slowly opened my eyes and grunted when sun light hit me. I saw Alice standing next to my bed, with the biggest grin on her face. I turned around and noticed that the other side of the bed was cold. Very cold. _Where was Edward?_ I looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock. _He woke up before me? Why hadn't I heard anything?_

"What's with the face, Bella? Aren't you exited?" Alice asked.

"Umm…yeah …. Where's Edward?" I queried.

"At my house, getting ready." She answered. "I don't know what you did to him Bella, but when he came to my place last night, he looked like hell."

_What? Wait, wait. He went to her place? Last night?_

"When did he get to yours, Alice?" I asked.

"Don't you know silly? Right after you finished with him. Sometime around midnight, I think. Bella, are you okay? You do remember what happened last night, don't you?" she moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"Yeah Alice, I do. I've been stood up. He promised that he would stay with me and he didn't. I guess he left, as soon as I fell asleep. I can't believe he lied to me." I frowned.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Alice took my hand. "He wasn't supposed to be with you anyway. The night before the wedding, you don't sleep together. You knew that silly." she said.

"Alice, he promised. He promised that he would stay. Why did he lie to me?" I whispered.

"Look Bella. I seriously don't understand you. You are acting like a child. You know the rules. He just wanted to follow them. He did nothing wrong, and for God's sake, this is YOUR wedding day and you should be smiling, not crying. Why aren't you happy Bella? Today, is the best day of your life, you are marrying the man of your dreams. Stop being a drama queen and having a pity party, and get your ass in the shower. I have a task, to make you the most beautiful woman on earth, and I only have a couple of hours to do it. Now go!." she said and pushed me into the bathroom. Before I closed the door, I hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I won't cry again. I'm happy, I promise." She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Hurry up." She said.

Three hours of torture later, I was still sitting in my chair, in front of the large mirror in my bedroom. Alice and two other girls were working around me. One was doing my manicure and pedicure, the other was fixing my make-up, and Alice was trying to figure out, what hair style would suit me best. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just make some big curls and let them fall on my shoulders. Edward likes my hair down." I smiled.

"I know what he likes, but at the moment, I don't like that idea. I want your hair up. You have a beautiful neck, and you dress is strapless, so why not?" she insisted.

"Alice, I WANT my hair down. Now, can you please do that for me! " I asked.

"All right, all right, you win. Fiona, can you hand me the hairdryer please?" she asked the girl who was working on my pedicure.

At that moment, Rose entered the room. "Bella, your mom is here. Should I send her in?" she asked.

"Of course Rose, tell her to come here." I said. My mom had arrived. God, I missed her.

"Oh my Goodness, honey, you are so beautiful. And look at your stomach, oh I feel like crying!" Renee sniffed as she, entered the room and caught sight of me.

My mum looked so beautiful. She hasn't aged at all. She remained the same. Except, that she was wearing a long, midnight blue gown, but her face looked the same. A happy face. She looked so beautiful. I hadn't realized how much I missed her, until she was here with me. She came over to me, and hugged me from behind.

"Oh, honey, I want to hug you so much, but I'm afraid to ruin your hair. I missed you honey. How is everything going? Are you prepared for this?" she asked, pulling away. I immediately missed her warmth. I loved my mum.

"Prepared for marriage…I don't think so, but for the wedding? I think I am." I smiled.

"I know how you feel. I didn't feel ready when I was about to marry your father, but when I was about to marry Phil, I felt so ready. I knew he was the one. I was so nervous though." She said and took a chair to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I know mum. I was there." I chuckled. "Edward is the one for me." I added. She just smiled. "I know honey. I saw you two together."

"I have never seen Phil, Renee." Alice sang, while working on my hair. "Is he good looking? I bet he is, because you look good. You look very happy Renee,." she said.

"Oh, Alice. Of course he's good looking. I always have to chase other women away from him. He's a married man, for goodness sake. They just don't know that. I will put a sign on him, somehow,." she said. Alice agreed with her and soon they entered in a full blown conversation about men and their experience with other women who attacked their men. I zoned them out and started thinking about Edward. I couldn't wait to see him. I felt Mason move and I knew he agreed with me. I couldn't wait for him, to join us. I wanted to see him so badly.

Everything else passed in a blur, and I was finding myself, standing in front of the door that separated me from Edward. I felt Charlie tighten his grip on my hand, bringing me back to reality. It was our mark, it was my time. I had to walk down the aisle and get married. I knew Edward would freak out when he saw me in white. He was convinced that my dress was blue. It was fun, watching his face earlier, when I'd told him that.

"You ready Bells? The music's changed, we have to go." he said softly.

"Dad?" I looked at him.

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you hold me? I think, I'm going to faint." I said

"It's okay kiddo, just breathe okay? Inhale, exhale. That's it. Relax Bella. This is not so hard. Edward will be waiting for you." he said.

"Just hold me, please?" I pleaded.

"I promise Bella. You ready?" he asked again.

I nodded and then the large door in front of me opened. My gaze fixed on one person. It was as if he was the only person there. _Edward_. He was so beautiful. His hair stood in its usual mess, it just couldn't be tamed. But I liked it that way. His piercing green eyes were gazing into mine, with such intensity. I saw all of his love for me there. Edward was wearing his black tux and a black and white tie. He looked so elegant. My world was spinning while I was approaching him. I didn't even notice how beautiful this place looked. Charlie was holding me tight and I knew I wasn't going to fall. But only when Edward took my arm, everything felt right again. I started breathing and I felt exited. Happy. Loved. Edward squeezed my hand in confirmation and smiled that crooked smile that I loved the most and I smiled at him. _I was ready._

Our wedding was beautiful. After we said our vows and our "I do's", we finally were able to kiss. He leaned, brushed the hair from my face and kissed me. Slowly, sweetly and lovingly. But that kiss left me breathless and again wanting for more. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing me. And I loved every minute of it.

When the ceremony was over, Edward pulled me on the dance floor, for our first dance. First dance, as husband and wife. He was my husband now. God, I loved the sound of that. Husband. Wife. Mine.

Edward and I were looking at each other all the time. It was like, one was afraid that the other would disappear. When our dance was over, we sat on our places and just enjoyed the night. I leaned into him and started kissing his neck. He turned towards me and put me on his lap. In that moment, we finished the kiss, that we started earlier. I didn't give a crap about anyone else in that moment. Because in that moment, he was everything. His smell surrounded me, occupied all of my senses. I hold on to him tight and he chuckled at me.

"Let's go teddy." I whispered to him.

"Hmmmm….. and where would you like to go?" he asked, dragging his nose over my cheek. I started breathing heavily and in the moment I wasn't able to answer him.

"Umm…somewhere…anywhere….alone." I breathed. He really liked to do that to my mind.

"We can't." he hummed. "Is that my _wife_ getting impatient?"

"Very impatient. Let's just go, please." I pleaded.

"We are at the wedding. There are guests here baby. We can't ditch our own wedding." He chuckled.

"Fuck them." I muttered. I just want to be with you. I don't need all of this. I mean, it's nice and I like this place. But I have a feeling that Alice is having more fun than anybody else." I smiled.

"Yeah, I can see. Baby, it's couple of more hours. After that I'm all yours. Nothing will separate me from you. Ever." He kissed me once and put me on my chair so he could get up and went to dance with Esme.

When I finally got a chance to dance with Edward again, I started thinking about the fact that he was taken forever. All those pore girls now, never stood a chance. I smirked.

"What are you smirking at, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just thinking about all of this. Marriage. You are mine forever now, Mr. Cullen." I said.

"I've always been yours baby. Since the day I met you. I love you so much Bella." He said kissing my neck.

My arms tightened around his neck and I put my head on his chest. "I love you too Edward."

**There you go, they are married! Yeey I'm so happy. You liked the chapter?**

**I will post epilogue in couple of days, as soon as I fix it. I'll hurry, I promise. Link to Bella on her wedding day is on my profile.**

**Give me some reviews. XXX**


	28. Epilogue

**Here it is, and epilogue. It's over. Ahh, I am so sad. But I really had a lot of fun writing this story and I managed to get a lot of readers. Thank you all so much, for staying with me until the end. This is for all of you. **

**Many thanks to my beta, lizzylillyrose.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Three months later, Mason Swan Cullen was born. I gone passed my due date by, one week and I'd felt like I was going to explode. I was so big. Edward would call me his big pumpkin. It wasn't funny at all. He thought that it wasn't a big deal that I passed my due date. Said, it happens to a lot of women. The one weekend, when we were all at the restaurant for the lunch, my water broke.

Giving birth to Mason was as painful as I'd though. It was highly uncomfortable at the beginning and when the contractions started in earnest I had screamed every swear word I could think of at Edward. He was there with me, holding my hand and telling me that everything was fine. I didn't believe him a thing.

It was so hard and completely knackering. But I made it. I felt, every inch of Masons head and shoulders as they were coming out of me. But I knew it was nearly over at this point and Edward's encouraging voice urged me through the acute pain. And then, once he was finally placed in my arms, so small and, so fragile, I started to cry. I couldn't stop; I was so mesmerized by his beauty and I felt relieved that he was finally with me.

Mason had bronze hair with small, beautiful curls and he had bright piercing green eyes. He was my mini Edward and he was so beautiful. Edward was proud that he was right about our baby and he was proud of me as well. He said that I made him the happiest man on this earth. And I was happy that he didn't leave my side. Everybody loved Mason immediately. They all wanted to hug him and play with him, and he all had them around his little finger.

When Mason was six months old, Edward and I decided to buy a house in L.A. We found a beautiful, large, family house that had everything that we wanted. We didn't have much time for decorating it, but Esme helped a lot. It was what she did for a living and she loved doing it.

Alice and Jasper got married later that year. Alice wanted to live close to us, so they bought a house in L.A. as well. Their wedding was beautiful and in true Alice style. The wedding planners that she employed, did everything she asked them to do. She looked beautiful in a long white dress and at that moment, whilst I watched Alice and Jasper getting married, all our lives, and what we'd all been through before this, flashed through my mind.

The six of us had met in high school as a bunch of rebel teenagers. I immediately made best friends with all of them, from the very first day I saw them. All of them apart from Edward, because, Edward and I had wanted different things from life. But the pull we had towards each other was too strong, and after a lot of struggling and soul searching we finally gave in to our feelings for each other.

We have been through , break ups and make ups. Alice's and Jasper's break up, their booze and drugs problems. Rose and Emmett's almost marriage, their cheating on each other. And then, now, Rose and Emmett had decided whilst completely drunk to get married in Las Vegas, two months ago. They had been avoiding the real thing. Only, they decided to stay in Chicago. I was very sad about for that. I missed them terribly and wanted them all around me.

Alice still doesn't drink. Not just because she's pregnant, but because she's was afraid, that if she comes in contact with alcohol, her drinking problems would start all over again . And she didn't want that. I was proud of her and glad that she managed to fight her own demons.

As for Carlisle and Esme, they decided to move to L.A. as well, but not because of us. They just didn't want to be in Forks anymore , if their kids aren't there as well. Plus, Edward and Carlisle now worked in the same hospital. Carlisle had got a very nice offer. They offered him a spot of a very well paid chief of surgery.

My mother and Phil stayed in Florida and they still have no intention of moving. They liked it where they are. Just like Charlie enjoyed the privilege of living with Sue now in his house. Sue decided to sell her own house, because her kids moved out from La Push. And since Charlie and she were dating, they decided to live together now. Charlie offered his house, because he lived there alone.

And Edward and I….well, we were in our own heaven. We enjoyed our house, our marriage and our son. I loved watching Mason sleeping, him waking up, playing, smiling… I enjoyed every second of his life. I'd put my own job on hold because of him. I didn't want him to go to kindergarten. I stayed and took care of him. Maybe I was too selfish, but I wanted to be with him, until it was time for him to stand on his own two feet, so to speak. And I was happy that way.

"Bella! Bella come here.. baby you have got to see this. Where are you baby?" Edward yelled whilst entering the house. He'd come home early from work and I wasn't expecting him back yet. I went to Mason's room, took him in my arms and went downstairs to see why Edward was yelling.

He was standing in front of our door, with a shit eating grin on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas eve. I chuckled.

"Hi baby. What's the matter?" I asked and went to kiss him. He kissed me once and took Mason from my arms. "Hey buddy." He greeted Mason as well.

"You need to go downstairs to our garage. I bought something." he smiled.

I shook my head and went to the garage. I saw nothing that wasn't there before. Edward's Volvo was there and my Mini Cooper. I turned to look at Edward.

"I don't see anything here." I said.

"It's outside. You need to open the door." he said and gave me the remote to open the big door of the garage.

As soon as the door opened, I gasped. Right there, on the driveway, stood a big, black, bike. And not just any bike. It was a Yamaha Vmax. The sex machine, itself. _Fuck, he'd done it_. Edward stood right next to me and wrapped his free arm around me.

"What do you think baby?" he asked,. "You like it? I've been searching for this baby for years! For years Bella. Do you know what that means? I am so fucking happy. Look at her." He beamed.

It did look fantastic. _Fuck, I was so proud of him_. But I knew how our finances were at the moment, and I didn't know where he'd got the money from, to buy this baby.

"Edward? With what money did you buy this bike? We spent a lot of money on this house. I am still not working and your pay from the hospital, still hasn't arrived!" I said. "Where did you get the money from?"

"Relax baby. Carlisle bought it for me. Just now, he has a right to ride this thing whenever he wants to. It's just as mine as it's his. He is unbelievable." He said shaking his head.

"Carlisle? Are you kidding me? Wow….. What's gotten into him?" I asked and moved to get a closer look at the bike.

"Don't know, one moment we were talking about cars and bikes, and I mentioned that I wanted this baby and he just said "Let's buy you one.", and we went and got it. Mum thought, he'd gone crazy." He chuckled.

I touched the bike and suddenly I had an urge for Edward, to fuck me on this baby. I wanted it so badly. I wanted him now. I looked at Edward from under my lashes and slowly lifted my leg over the bike and sat on it. _Fuuuck it felt good_. The leather under me, _so good_.

"This bike is _so hard_." I moaned.

Edwards's eyes darkened and I knew I had got him right where I wanted him. He gulped loudly.

"You know what's going to be hard Bella?" he asked.

He put Mason on his other hip and moved to stand right next to me and whispered in my ear.

"_Hard_, is going to be the way, I am going to fuck you on this bike Bella. I am going to fuck you, with my hard cock. Do you'd want that?"

I moaned. "Edward, Mason's here. You can't talk like that in front of him. But I do want you to…_do me hard_ on this bike."

"Let me just put Mason to sleep and I'll be back, to do _just that_." He kissed me and went into the house.

_Here we go again_. I smiled.

**THE END**

**Be sure, to stay tuned and put me on alert for my next story. It will be again Bella/Edward, only this time in the world of grownups. **

**Thank you all so much, my readers you are the best. Link to Edwards bike is on my profile.**

**Kisses and hugs.**

**Nesievamp XXX**


End file.
